Of Passion and Perversion
by Anti Social Shinigami
Summary: Cassie, the romantic, and Ophelia, the pervert. Both were pretty normal college students until the Black Butler world sucked them in like a vacuum. Will the two be able to resist temptations or will they have to choose between one world and another? Prepare for humor, adventure, perversion, romance, and quite a few facepalms. R&R! *** MATURE TEEN ***
1. 1: Thunderstorm Warnings

**A/N: Ahoy! I'm Anti Social Shinigami and this is my first fanfiction :3 It's not the best story on here but I hope it at least interests you. **

**I plan on having this be a pretty long story so please bear with me! :D I promise that the characters of Black Butler will be going through one hell of an adventure (:**

**That reminds me, this IS a Black Butler fanfiction, I'm not sure if I'm putting it in as romance yet but there _will _be some, although there'll also be a lot of humor and adventure :D So read on~! My updating schedules may not be perfect but I hope they come out maybe once or twice a week?**

**This is going to be a kind of mix between the anime and the manga somehow. I love the Undertaker as a legendary retired reaper in the anime but I love things like the Circus Arc and Lizzy in the manga - so there'll be a mix of things kind of. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and if I did the Undertaker would be shirtless all the time...O.O**

**Claim: I DO own any and all characters I've made up as well as any plot or story that isn't shown in Black Butler :3**

**Warning: This is rated T but there'll be references to sex, lots of cursing, and a lot of other stuff you wouldn't want your 10 year old child reading. So even if you are 10 and reading this, it's not my fault that you start pole dancing and humping people by the age of 13...**

**Now - ONWARD TO NEW HORIZONS! *cough* ...or whatever**

**Chapter One**  
**Thunderstorm Warnings**

Ophelia had never liked her name. Of course _she _would be named after the Hamlet heroine who had gone mad and drowned. It was actually then, the time she figured out her namesake's death, that she grew to hate water.

And from that hatred came the taunts and nicknames.

"Don't get your paws wet, Kitty Whiskers."

"My dad says there's mice in the garage, you mind coming over and catching them for us, Kit Kat?"

At first it was fun to have the nicknames, it was the sort of thing that gave her a title. Not just 'that girl.' She was the cat.

But then people started to get mean about it. Pulling her hair, putting cat toys in her locker, throwing her off of buildings...

Then it wasn't exactly a title. It was then that she started losing friends and losing hope.

"I must be the ugliest cat alive." She thought out loud, looking at the sun rising. Her voice seemed to ring throughout the silent room, hurting her ears a little.

"I don't think so. Aren't there those naked cats?" A voice greeted from the door of her bedroom. She looked up, unsurprised to see one of her friends leaning lazily on the doorframe. After high school she'd made sure to put the past behind her.

"Fine, then I must be the second ugliest cat alive." She revised with a smirk.

"How optimistic!" The tall girl replied.

"I strive to be." Her reply was playful and sarcastic.

The taller girl walked across the room and threw herself onto the bed that Ophelia herself was on. The two shifted to get comfortable and Ophelia ended up curled up beside her friend with her head rested on the other girl's stomach.

"Hey, Cassie?" Ophelia asked her friend.

"Yes, my ugly kitten?" Cassie said with a smile.

Ophelia rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Do you ever wish something magical would happen?"

"I don't think anyone hasn't." Cassie replied honestly, starting to play with Ophelia's hair.

"Well...I mean like...hmm... Like do you ever think your life is getting boring? Or like you're gonna die one day without doing anything special?" The girl asked, feeling restless as she usually did.

"Now I am!" Cassie said with a small smile even though her eyebrows her furrowed, something she did when she was deep in thought.

The two fell in comfortable silence for a minute before Cassie looked down at her friend.

"Do you feel that way?" She asked with a concerned lilt to her voice.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm afraid of dying. I'm just afraid of dying without doing anything I would be proud of. You know? Dying without anybody remembering you." Ophelia replied.

"I'll remember you." Cassie said with a closed-eye smile, "And I'll pummel anyone who doesn't."

Ophelia laughed a little, "Pinky promise?"

Cassie held out her pinky and Ophelia did the same. Their pinkies linked together and Cassie confirmed with a slight squeeze.

"Pinky promise."

Cassie's past was similar to Ophelia's, except she'd never gotten thrown off a building that she knew of. Due to the fact that she was one of the only scholarship students in a prestigious school, she got called names.

Most often she was called a dog. It was funny to think that both had been called animals that some believed to be complete opposites and yet they were such close friends.

She remembered the bullying and pranks that'd been forced on her in her last couple years of high school often.

The two sat on the bed for a while until Cassie got up and said she was going to go change into her clothes. Ophelia noticed that the sun had come up all the way and it was 6:45 in the morning.

Cassie left her insightful friend to her thoughts and walked through the apartment and into the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from the drawers in her room. Cassie and Ophelia lived together after becoming really good friends.

They'd met through their accounts on YouTube when several reviewers commented, saying that they both lived in the same city of Chicago. They hadn't actually met until a few months later at an anime convention.

Cassie remembered she'd spent months on her Madam Red costume and had practically grown hearts in her eyes when she saw Ophelia wearing her Grell Sutcliff outfit. They'd spent the entire con together and kept in touch afterwards.

Now, a couple years later - the two lived in the same apartment.

Ophelia was in her second year of college and Cassie was in her last. They both had jobs as well as YouTube paying them for their channels. The two of them had a pretty awesome amount of fans for doing the stupidest stuff on video and had gotten to meet their fans at different events.

Together, they were able to afford a pretty decent apartment and pay for college. Cassie changed into a pair of low rise jeans that flared at the end, some cheap flip flops, and a blue t-shirt that had a cute candy with a face saying in bubbly letters under it "Stay Sweet."

She delicately added on makeup and straightened her hair. Afterwards she smiled at herself in the mirror like she always did in the morning to stay happy. She'd heard somewhere that smiling in the morning helped you have a better day so she made it tradition.

Giving herself a once over, she sighed. She was a girl of 5'6 which wasn't extremely tall, but taller than Ophelia. She was skinny and had to admit to herself that she had an okay figure. She wasn't flat but she wasn't too curvaceous and she wouldn't want to be. She smiled a bit as she imagined herself having boobs so big she got a black eye every time she ran.

_'Not that I have the energy to run...'_ She thought to herself.

Her skin was a light bronze color from her dad's side hailing from Colombia and she'd dyed her hair so it was a cotton candy pink. Her eyes were a near yellow hazel that contrasted well with her colorful hair.

All in all, she thought she looked pretty cool and loved dying her hair. She hadn't dyed her hair a whole lot until she met Ophelia, who dyed her hair like she kept a crayon box full of dye with her at all times and couldn't make up her mind.

After tying her shoulder length layered hair into a braid, she stepped out of the bathroom. She entered Ophelia's room after putting her pajamas in the dirty clothes hamper.

Her eyes landed on Ophelia who had gotten dressed and was clipping bracelets onto her wrist.

The younger girl wore jean shorts with ripped strands at the hem, black mesh tights, and combat boots that went up to her mid-calf. She also had a black t-shirt with a chibi cat face on it saying "Are you kitten me right meow?" A clunky red belt was strapped around her hips and she had multiple colorful bracelets on her wrists. She wore a few necklaces, her nose stud, septum piercing, and her eyebrow piercing. Cassie herself had a nose ring and snake bites. From the gleaming under Ophelia's hair, Cassie could tell she had her cartilage piercings in.

The younger girl had skin that was pale as ivory and was only 5'2. She was slender and more curvy than Cassie, yet she wasn't largely voluptuous.

Ophelia had the strangest dark blue eyes that looked like bright indigo in a certain lighting. Cassie always thought the younger girl's eyes were a little comical as they were much too large for her face. The color of her hair was currently cherry red. She'd straightened it and put on eye makeup, making her indigo eyes pop.

"What's up, buttercup?" Ophelia asked her friend.

"Nothing much. I've got a classes at eight and I'll be out by three, I could go pick up our contacts and stuff when I get back." Cassie said, bringing up the stuff they'd ordered a week prior.

"Okay, I'll be in classes till five and I'll bring home pizza." Ophelia replied while gathering her stuff into her bag, "Oh! Could you make sure the uh . . . the clock thingy ones are right? I wasn't sure when I ordered . . . online." She said pausing every once and a while to look under her bed for something.

"Yeah, that's fine." Cassie said, after coming back from her room. It was close enough and Ophelia was speaking loud enough that she could hear the girl's request.

"But what the hell are you looking for?" Cassie finished, taking out iron pills from an orange container for her anemia. She swallowed the pill, washing it down with an unopened bottle of water she'd found in her room.

"My keys! Where the fuck -? Oh. Right. Way to go Ophelia, they're in your bag!" The redhead exclaimed as she pulled out a keyring holding a house key, a car key, a locker key, and a few keychains.

Cassie merely laughed as she walked to the kitchen and started putting on a pot of coffee. A few minutes later, just after pouring coffee into a travel mug with cartoon turtles on it, Ophelia came rushing through the kitchen.

Cassie added French vanilla creamer to the coffee, knowing it was Ophelia's favorite, and mixed in a little sugar. When she was done Ophelia was packing her laptop into it's carry on case and balancing her backpack on her shoulder.

Now, Cassie wasn't one to get jealous but she had to say that Ophelia's backpack was something she wish she had. It was a white messenger bag that had a Black Butler design on the front. Cassie herself had one with an adorable bunny on it but that was before Ophelia really got her into the anime.

The two met with Black Butler costumes but Cassie had been watching one of Ophelia's videos about the anime and was curious to see what it was.

Obviously, she grew attached.

The two influenced each other's lives greatly. Believe it or not, before Ophelia met Cassie, she'd never had Starbucks. When Cassie asked why she hadn't, Ophelia replied saying she'd never found the need to. But now that the redhead had been introduced, Cassie was sure that she found the need.

Cassie started pouring coffee into a ceramic coffee mug she'd made at a pottery place two years ago. She didn't feel the need to put it in a travel mug as she still had thirty minutes until she herself had to leave. Ophelia, on the other hand, had to be in class at 7:30 today.

"Is this for me~?" Ophelia asked in a slightly singsong voice, pointing a long fingernail at the travel mug.

"Yup." Cassie said, stirring in the caramel creamer into her coffee.

One thing Cassie didn't understand about Ophelia was her nails. Ophelia used fake nails with different designs on them, and while Cassie admitted it looked cool she could never do it herself. She'd tried it once and was annoyed to no end at how she felt like they were so fragile.

Ophelia explained that they aren't as fragile as they feel but Cassie was still annoyed. She'd decided that she could appreciate the look from afar. She noticed that this time, the girl's nails were a gold color and that the plastic reflected to actually look like metal.

Cassie mentally shrugged and took a long sip of her coffee, relocating herself from the kitchen into the living room. She turned on the television and saw the news was on.

Feeling too lazy to flip through the channels, she settled for a tan woman in a pastel yellow dress talking about community workers helping to keep Navy Pier clean.

The pink haired girl decided Ophelia and her needed to visit Navy Pier soon, they hadn't been in a couple months.

"Okay, I'm leaving. If you want me to pick something up besides pizza just call me. I'll be back by five thirty/six." Ophelia said as she headed to the hallway that led to the door.

"See you then! Don't forget black olives on the pizza!" Cassie called.

"Got it." Cassie heard her voice and then the door shut.

With thirty minutes to kill, she took out her phone charger from the coffee table with the openable surface leading to storage space filled with random stuff. She plugged the charger into an outlet in the wall beside the couch and attached it to her phone.

She opened the screen to YouTube and typed in her desired video. She clicked the first link she saw and watched the loading sign for a few seconds until an accented voice echoed throughout the room, shocking Cassie into jumping. She turned the volume down not expected it to be that high.

"If you once reject the Faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven."

"Would someone who believes in God summon you?"

"I'll ask you again: do you wish to make a contract?"

"Don't be tedious! Just execute the contract and grant my wish!"

Cassie fangirl-ed to herself quietly with a hugely uncontrollable smile on her face. Just the mention of Black Butler had her on her toes. Ophelia would be so jealous as she should be in one of her literature classes going over Romeo and Juliet.

Cassie remembered this in particular because not two nights ago Ophelia had ranted to her about the Shakespeare session they were being taught.

"Shakespeare, while interesting and extremely talented, will be unenjoyable for me. Not because I find it boring - but because I happen to be named after the one who fucking drowns." She'd said bitterly.

Cassie never quite understood why Ophelia hated her name so much, but she never asked. It was a tender subject it seemed.

She herself rather liked her name. It wasn't extremely popular but wasn't as hard to find as her friend's name. Cassandra. She was more fond of Cassie though, her friends called her that and she'd feel weird if they called her by her full name.

An annoying beeping noise snapped her out of her thoughts and caused her to jump and drop her phone. She looked up in surprise and saw a black screen with white words on it saying "Emergency Alert System."

Cassie sighed and rubbed her temples. After a modulated voice described that there would be severe thunderstorms and a tornado watch the screen flickered back onto the news channel.

Interested, Cassie watched as the pastel dressed woman guided the viewers to the weather man.

A dark skinned, deep voiced man with glasses talked about how high the wind speed is. He calculated that the storm was blowing North East, straight towards Cook county and Chicago. Cassie's eyes widened considerably, she'd always hated thunderstorms.

The camera flickered to a green screen with a digitalized picture of the United States on it. Cassie whimpered in fear as she saw the storm heading their way. It was coming up from Texas, Arizona, and New Mexico and currently blowing through Oklahoma, Missouri, and Kansas.

A color key in the corner of the screen showed that light blue was the lightest amount of rain, green meant a medium amount, and red meant the most amount. The moving blob on the screen was larger than Texas and made up mostly of green on the outer edges and deep red towards the middle.

The screen turned to videos taken of what other places looked like. The edge of Illinois had dark gray skies and wind blowing things down. The weather man predicted that the storm would hit Chicago at around 8 o'clock at night.

Cassie looked at the time then and saw it was 7:45 in the morning.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and started packing her stuff up for school.

Cassie grabbed her keys and drove her car to work. The college was within walking distance of their apartment but she had to get the colored contact lenses they'd ordered after classes and didn't want to have to walk back home.

The pink haired girl was going to college to become a writer. She wanted to become an author even though it sounded unrealistic.

After parking and grabbing her bags, she made her way into the building and tried to get her mind off of the graying clouds outside**.**

**Yay! The end for now! I'll be updating again soon but PLEASE send in reviews and feedback for me and I'll update even sooner! I'm not sure if this is the best so I'd like some feedback so I know exactly where to take this :3**

**It's not the most original story ever, there are tons of stories involving modern times or going into the Black Butler world so I'm sorry for that D: But I hope I make it interesting enough ^.^**

**By the way, that Youtube-ing part is NOT random and just there because I wanted it to be. I'd pay attention to the first parts and the Youtube part in particular *wink wink* **

**Anyways, I'll be going now~! I hope you liked it CX**


	2. 2: Making Friends

**A/N: Hello~! **

**So here's the second installment of "Of Passion and Perversion." :D I got four reviews for my first chapter and I'm really happy that I got some great feedback that gave me an idea of things I can do for later chapters.**

**So~ I'd like to thank Nightwing1104, Sebastian Stalker, BloodyUnicorn10, and ZephyreNotes for the lovely reviews~!**

**Oh! And to the guest under the title of BloodyUnicorn10:**

**-Thank you so much for your amazing review :D I had a mini episode of just going through the reviews I got and I'm glad you think so highly of this! I think I've read that fanfiction and if it's the same one I'm thinking of I really liked it (:- **

**I hope you like this chapter! It's mostly a filler for the next chapter so there's some humor that I had fun writing ~(-3-)~ I'll warn you to pay attention to characters and things said in this chapter - they _might just _appear in chapters to come. **

**Or maybe not.**

**Continue on! TO VICTORY!**

**Chapter Two**  
**Making Friends**

Cassie was out of the building by ten after three. She headed towards her car and started into the bustling road. The clouds were starting to look heavier and more gray than silver. She wondered if she would be able to make it home before it started raining.

The drive to the store they'd ordered their lenses was a 25 minute drive away from the college. Cassie knew it'd take longer to get back because rush hour would be starting but hoped to get going before she got in the thick of it.

Once she made it to the store she parked on the side of the road and entered. It was located in a less busy part with less noise. The building was small and connected to other buildings in town. It had white trimming and blue flowers growing on a visible window sill. She walked up two stairs and opened the door, making a bell sound go off.

"Welcome!" A woman that looked to be Cassie's age said from behind the counter. She was tall and lanky with short black hair, freckled skin, several piercings, tattoos running up her arms, and eyeliner. Despite her tougher looks, she gave a big smile and seemed sweet.

"Hi!" Cassie greeted with a closed-eye smile, "I'm here to pick up some ordered contacts."

"Oh! Are you Cassandra Douglas?" The girl asked, folding up a t-shirt and putting it on a shelf.

"That's me. I'm also picking up a package for Ophelia Dawson." She replied, looking around.

"Okay, just follow me back to the counter." The girl said, starting to walk towards the back of the store. "I'm June, by the way." She said over her shoulder.

The back counter had black surfacing with many small things for sale like perfume, chap stick, and key chains. June walked behind the counter and through a door while Cassie waited at the front.

June came back out with two cardboard boxes. She grabbed some scissors from under the countertop and slit open both boxes. She pulled out five smaller packages from one box and three from another and set them in front of them. She pointed to the three she took from one box.

"These are yours?" She asked and then proceeded to name off the three names of the contact Cassie ordered.

Cassie nodded, "Yep, those are mine."

June smiled, "And your friend got the Husky, the Phantomhive, the Ultraviolet, the Knockout, and the Lemon-Lime, right?"

Cassie smiled, "Those would be hers."

June smiled, "When the order arrived and I saw the Lemon-Lime and the Phantomhive one, I got excited. I can't help but ask, do you guys know what Black Butler is?

Cassie nodded ecstatically, "Yes! I was watching one of Ophelia's videos on YouTube once and she was talking about it so I was interested to see what it was. By the end of the week I was hooked and about two months later we met at an anime convention."

"That so awesome!" June gushed, "I only have one friend who's into it but he's a guy so he can't fangirl about how hot the male characters are with me."

"Well, you could email me if you want to." Cassie said with a large smile, "It'd be nice to just fangirl about stuff without Ophelia being able to hold embarrassing stuff against me constantly. We live together about thirty minutes from here so it's hard not to hold stuff against each other."

"Really? That would be great!" June exclaimed and got out some post-it notes from under the counter. She clicked open a pen and wrote down her email.

"Here ya go."

Cassie smiled, "Thank you!" She wrote down her email and gave it to June, "This is mine."

June smiled wider, "I have to ask you something though."

"Yeah?"

"Well, when I saw the names Cassie and Ophelia it got me thinking. Then earlier you mentioned something about a video of Ophelia's. Are you guys popular on YouTube?"

Cassie laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm surprised you know us."

June smiled, "My friend is obsessed with you guys. I've never seen a video myself so I'll have to start watching. She would be so jealous to hear I met you."

"Well, we shop here pretty often. Just bring her over at one point and hope we come that day." Cassie joked.

June laughed, "Yeah, she'd do that and follow you home. I'm not sure how a fangirl would deal with a fangirl."

"Interesting wonder. I'll think about it myself." She said with a smile, "Oh! While I'm here, can I get some dye?"

June put on a frown, and Cassie would've believed she was being serious if it were not for the joking in her eyes, "No. No you cannot buy any dye here at this store. I will not allow it."

Cassie and her laughed while June came from behind the counter.

"All the dye we have is over here on this wall." June said, waving her hand towards the wall.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened at all the options. Her eyes raked through the shelves until she picked out a light teal color, violet, black, and a bleaching packet.

She got the black for Ophelia and the bleach for them to share. She knew Ophelia was planning on changing her hair soon. She brought them back to the counter and paid.

June smiled as she left, "It was nice meeting you!"

"I had fun." Cassie said with a smile, "I'll be sure to email you!" She called as she walked out the door.

She put her bag in the passenger seat and put the keys in ignition to start her drive home. She checked the time and saw it was 4:30. By the time she got home, Ophelia would be getting out of classes.

Cassie wondered if she should call Ophelia and tell her to just come straight home. The storm seemed to be coming faster than the weather man predicted. The skies looked grayer and a few heavy drops of rain landed on her windshield every once and a while.

She decided against it, knowing that Ophelia loved the rain anyway. Besides, it wasn't coming down a lot.

Cassie thought it was weird that Ophelia loved rain and thunderstorms but absolutely hated swimming.

_'Maybe I should ask...'_

Once she made it home she plopped down on the couch and turned on the weather channel after opening her laptop. She was going to keep an eye on the weather while finishing her essay due next week.

There was only two weeks until Ophelia and her were let out of college for the summer so they both were hurrying up to finish their end of the year essays and reports.

In the last 1000 words she looked up to see that the lightest bits of the storm were over Chicago already. The weather man changed his prediction to the storm coming at around six.

Cassie looked at the time, 5:15, and hoped Ophelia got home safe.

Meanwhile, said girl was sitting in Pizza Hut. She got let out of class at 4:45 so she headed straight to Pizza Hut and found an annoying tourist looking couple order about 8 pizzas all with different toppings. Unfortunately, it was taking longer than she hoped to get the two pizzas she ordered.

"Here you go, miss." A tall guy with pale skin and dark hair said.

"Thank you." Ophelia said.

"Sorry about the wait." The guy said, she realized he was giving her what some would classify as "the look."

Ophelia smirked, "It wasn't a problem. I enjoyed watching you back there."

"As I enjoyed watching you out here." The guy said.

She smiled, "I'm Ophelia."

"Call me Kyle." He said smiling.

Ophelia noticed he had big chocolate brown eyes and nearly orgasmed right there. Needless to say, she had a fetish for eyes and great hair.

"To call you, I'd need your number." Ophelia said, smirking once again.

Ophelia could tell she was blushing a bit and was glad to see Kyle blushing similarly. He pulled a pen out from a pocket on his work apron and scrawled a number on the pizza box.

Ophelia then grabbed the pen from his hands unexpectedly, letting her fingers linger purposefully to feel him shiver. She loved being a flirt. She set the pizza boxes down on the seat she'd been sitting in and positioned herself so her back was against his torso.

She grabbed his wrist and led it over to her. Her hand glided the pen over the inside of his wrist, inking her number. Her head turned to see him gazing at her with obvious interest and a blush. He bit his bottom lip adorably and Ophelia wished she was doing it for him.

She noticed he had a septum piercing and spider bites on the left side of his lip. She couldn't help but love a guy with piercings. Ophelia turned back around and quickly kissed the spot she'd written her number.

Her nose picked up a whiff of spice scented cologne and had the urge to start licking his wrist like a lollipop. She eventually decided against it, not knowing if it'd freak him out or not.

Thinking about it had her blushing again. She raked her eyes shamelessly over him once again and realized just how much she appreciated at guy in uniform. She knew if Cassie was with her, she'd be so embarrassed but laughing all the same.

Kyle blushed fully and Ophelia was screaming on the inside about how adorable it was. He smiled widely and she found a giggle starting to bubble up inside of her.

_'Whoa, bro. Am I...fangirl-ing over something not related to anime?'_ The familiar feeling applied to this situation made her feel surprised, but in a good way.

"See ya~!" Ophelia practically sang as she walked towards the door, grabbing the pizza boxes on the way.

He winked at her and she blushed but pointed at him with a smile, "Now, don't you go killing me with that wink. That wink could have a hundred girls raping you within seconds. You're lucky I have self restraint!" Ophelia said, stopping before the door.

Kyle laughed and winked again just to tease her, "That's payback for kissing my wrist! And you said you had self restraint."

"Don't let this get to your head, but that was self restraint." She replied with a grin.

"Am I really that sexy?" He asked jokingly, giving a fake worried look.

Ophelia nodded, "Hell. Yes. Now wink for me again so I can have something to think about all night."

He smiled and winked while Ophelia pretended to die against the door, opening it up backwards in the process.

"Kyle! Get back to work now! I don't pay you to flirt!" An older woman's voice called from behind the counter.

He turned around looking sheepish, "Sorry, Deb. I'll be right there."

"You better be." She said, eyeing the two.

"I'll go then." Ophelia said with a smile.

"I'll call you, so be waiting." Kyle replied.

"Aye aye, cap'n!" Ophelia said and nearly danced out of Pizza Hut.

When she got outside she smiled at an small elderly Asian woman, feeling like she was on Cloud Nine.

The woman narrowed her eyes and whacked Ophelia with her handbag, "Bad girl! All you young girls, horny as hell!" Ophelia stopped smiling and instead winced. The old woman continued whacking her with her purse.

"What the hell do you keep in there?! That hurts!" She exclaimed.

The woman sighed and whacked her one more time, "Use protection!"

Ophelia waved her hands in surrender, "Okay! Jeez, got it!"

The Asian woman nodded with a serious face and Ophelia walked away. She swore she heard the woman mutter "slut" before hobbling into the Pizza Hut.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and headed towards her car, setting the pizzas down in the passenger seat. She was a few blocks away from her apartment at around 5:30. The rain was starting to come down heavier so she rolled down her window and blasted songs.

Suddenly, Ophelia saw a large sign that caught her eye down a street she'd just passed. She frowned a little, wondering what it could be. After pissing a few people off with her driving skills she made her way to what looked like a smaller Party City store.

"Oh. My. Grell." She stated as she took one look inside as if it were an early Christmas present.

She parked a little ways down the street and bolted towards the store. It had a banner on the door stating "Newly Opened." Ophelia grinned and rushed inside, a bell went off and she was greeted by a blond guy who looked a little older than her with thin glasses and green eyes.

"Welcome, how's your day?" The guy asked in what seemed like a slight Southern accent.

"Pretty damn good. How about yours?" She asked, looking in wonderment at everything around her.

He chuckled a little, "I'm doing fine. We officially opened this morning and've only gotten a few customers."

"Well, I'll be sure to come here often." Ophelia said smiling while looking through a bunch of random hats.

"Hey, wait a minute. Is your name Octavia or something? From YouTube?" He asked with squinted eyes.

She looked up in surprised, "My name's Ophelia. I can't believe you recognized me!"

He nodded, "Oh yeah, my girlfriend watches you and your friend Casey or something like you're Oprah."

"Her name's Cassie. And really? I'll have to meet her sometime!" Ophelia said, feeling flattered at the encounter.

"Would you mind if I got a picture with you? Just so she doesn't think I'm messing with her?" He asked.

Ophelia raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Uh, sure!" She replied.

She walked over to him and watched as he took his phone out.

"But, wait." She said, looking him dead in the eye even though he was two heads taller than her.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We need...crazy hats." Ophelia said in all seriousness but with a smile.

The guy looked confused for a minute but suddenly grinned, "You're a genius." He said.

"I try." Ophelia said with a shrug as she walked towards the hats she'd been looking at. After grabbing a large top hat and a plastic cane from a basket that had "PIMP" written on the hilt she posed dramatically. She looked back to the guy who was currently wearing a purple glittery fedora.

"So what's your name, Blondie?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm James but most people call me Jim." He smiled, taking off the hat.

"Nice to meet you Jim." Ophelia suddenly said in an English accent, "I am Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Oh my fucking god, you watch Black Butler?!" He asked with eyes wider than the rainbow fedora he was currently holding.

"Psh, I've only been obsessed with it forever." She said with a smile, "You watch it too?! Who's your favorite character? We should pretend to be characters in the store!"

"As I said before, you're a genius. Hm...my favorite character would have to be either Bardroy or Alois, both for totally different reasons." He replied thoughtfully.

"Bro, you be Alois and I'll be Ciel." Ophelia said with wide eyes full of fangirl.

He nodded, "Let me go get my booty shorts." The two laughed and grabbed stuff to suit his character.

After about 5 minutes of searching the two were fixing their looks and acting like total idiots.

"I didn't think there would be a whole bunch of guys who loved Black Butler since there's such a strong yaoi fanbase." Ophelia commented.

"I like to think myself a rare fanboy among fangirls. I'm not gay or anything, I've got a girlfriend and I love her to bits. I discovered Black Butler when my friend introduced it to me. It was a while ago, she's best friends with my girlfriend - who wasn't my girlfriend at the time.

"We were all close friends so I eventually caved and started watching it. My girlfriend still refuses to watch it, though. She said she was contemplating it after seeing that Cassie and you were into it. But she's a huge Naruto fan so I don't think she wants to part with it." Jim confessed.

"I see. Well, I hope she starts to watch it. Tell her I said that." Ophelia said.

The two then took a few pictures together. The end result was Ophelia wearing 3-D glasses with her top hat, pimp cane, and a painfully fake eye patch over one of the lenses. Next to her was Jim - in a blonde wig and a purple jacket -who giving a peace sign and giving her a one armed hug.

Afterwards, Ophelia bowed to Jim and said in a fancy English accent, "Why, I do believe I've had a wonderful night."

Jim started using an English accent but failed horribly and just talked in his own way, "Me too, bro. I'll show that picture to my girlfriend and she'll flip! Come by again! I need some Black Butler fan talk every once and a while!"

"I'll be sure too! And ..." Ophelia paused at something that caught her eye,

"Yes." She said with wide eyes and walked towards a shelf where she saw some kitty ears attached to a headband.

"I must buy this." She said.

Jim nodded with a smile, "Back here to the counter, if you please."

Ophelia skipped to the back and paid for it. She was glad it was for cheap because she still needed to pay rent at the end of the week and knew what an angry Cassie was like.

"Thank you so much!" Ophelia said, tearing the tag off once she paid for it and positioning the ears on her head.

"No problem, come again soon." Jim said, still smiling as if it was the best and only thing to do in the world.

"Until next time, Earl Trancy!" Ophelia called as she shut the door.

When she stepped outside her hair was immediately plastered to her face by the oncoming rain.

_'Won't this be a fun experience?' _She thought to herself as she quickly scurried to her car.

**What do you think, my lovelies? I don't know if you could tell, but I had WAY too much fun writing Ophelia and Kyle's scene XD Ophelia's such a flirt. I didn't know if that scene was very good since I'm not a huge flirt myself and have NO clue what I'd do in that situation. So if you think it sucks, I'll try to fix it :D**

**I took the time in this chapter to introduce new characters that may or may not show up in later chapters...**

**But I'm not telling~! Mwuahahaha! \(v0v)/ **

**I just HAD to introduce some new Black Butler fangirl/boy characters - I just don't think the story would be the same without them.**

**I kind of just scanned through this for spelling and whatnot so if anything's wrong please tell me! That would be embarrassing o.o**

**Gosh, this message is getting long! O.O Bye bye, butterfly! Read and review so I have some idea of what future chapters should be like ;D**

**~Anti Social Shinigami**


	3. 3: Sex Talking and Deadly Situations

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three! Now I bet you're probably staring at that title and wondering, "WTF?" But you'll understand soon~!**

**I'm listening to Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade right now and gettin' pretty jiggy with it if you know what I mean! **

**I'm pretty sure that was my inner lame side flaring up again, I apologize... -_-'**

**WARNING: This story contains lots of swearing and obvious references to sex :D Not that you closet-pervs mind - What?! I didn't say that! Psh! **

**Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji = DO NOT OWN**

**Claimer: Cassie, Ophelia, June, Kyle, Jim, anything you haven't seen = I OWN**

**Chapter Three**  
**The Sex Talk and Life or Death Situations**

At the apartment, Cassie was jumping at every sound. She was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms.

She didn't mind the rain but once she saw a flash of lightning, Cassie was under the covers. It didn't help that the wind was so high outside that every possible branch was tapping against the window to her room.

About ten minutes after she'd finished her essay, rain had come pouring down. By now it was half past six and Cassie was wondering where the hell Ophelia was. Ophelia knew how much Cassie hated thunderstorms and always found some way to distract her from it.

Said girl was cursing herself as she parked into her spot and ran her way up to the apartment door, skidding every once and a while. When she made it to the door she jammed the key in and crashed through, holding the bag from the shop and two still surprisingly warm pizzas with Kyle's number on one box.

Halfway on her way to her car she realized that it had begun to thunder, and occasional bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky. She felt terrible that she'd spent so long messing around when Cassie was probably home having a panic attack.

It didn't surprise her that all the lights were on. Even though it was spring and only 6:30, the clouds outside made it look like the middle of the night. Ophelia knew Cassie turned on all the lights so that she would feel safer seeing everything.

She didn't know what would've happened if she'd not been here and the power went out. After setting the two pizza boxes down on the counter in the kitchen and placing the plastic bag next to it, she set her purse down and walked towards Cassie's room.

She knocked quietly and entered, walking into the brightly lit room. She had the lamp on, the overhead light on, three night lights, and a camera light turned on, nearly blinding Ophelia. She never understood why Cassie felt safer when the lights were on. She herself felt better when it was dark.

After sighing to let Cassie know she was there, she turned the camera light off knowing Cassie would get stressed if its batteries went out. She also turned off the overhead light but kept the lamp and three night lights on.

She heard Cassie whimper when the overhead light went out. Ophelia tried to smile comfortingly at the lump of pillows and blankets that was Cassie.

"Hey, Casanova." Ophelia said, using the nickname she'd given her a year ago. A whimper from said girl was all she got in reply.

Ophelia sighed and grabbed the blankets, ducking her head under. She found a terrified looking Cassie looking with wide eyes at Ophelia. The redhead wrapped her arms around her older friend in a tight hug.

"Don't let it interfere with your night." Ophelia said in a quiet voice.

Cassie took in a shuddering breath and felt stupid for being so afraid. She knew about how Ophelia dealt with her problems by laughing it off every time they were brought up, but that didn't mean she could.

Cassie just sunk into her friend's arms and hugged her back, "Thank you."

"Now, get off me! I have pizza~" Ophelia said, sounding like an elementary school girl.

Cassie rolled off of her friend and sat up on the bed soundlessly. Ophelia, on the other hand, attempted to free herself from the blanket she was currently trapped under.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the kicking and grunting mass of blankets and stood up, turning off her lamp. Eventually, Ophelia kicked around so much that she fell off the bed and groaned.

"Fuck my life." She deadpanned, not moving from the face first position she fell in. Cassie just chuckled and watched Ophelia crawl from the mess and flop onto the carpet.

"Air~!" She called over-dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. You can breathe again, whatever. Where's the pizza?" Cassie said, deliberately being unhelpful.

Ophelia glared, "Kitchen."

Cassie saw her stick her tongue out and rolled her eyes. She could be so childish at times. Not that Cassie wasn't immature, she just wasn't sticking her tongue out at people.

When the pink haired girl made it to the kitchen, she tricked herself into being blind to pizza boxes. Apparently, her eyes refused to notice the delicious smelling cardboard boxes on the counter. Her brain, however, was stupid enough to look in their little living room for it.

Ophelia came in and saw Cassie looking under the couch muttering, "Pizza, pizza, pizza..." To herself.

Ophelia face-palmed, "You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?"

Cassie looked up at Ophelia confused and then saw the younger girl point to the counter. The older girl stared at the counter for a while, taking a moment to register the blatantly obvious pizza boxes, before calmly going up to the counter and smiling as if she hadn't been looking under furniture for pizza seconds before.

"Found 'em." She said to Ophelia, still smiling.

The redhead's palm found it's way to her face again, making a loud _"slap"_ echo throughout the room. Cassie ignored it and went to open the vegetarian-style pizza with bell peppers, cheese, and black olives.

However, something interesting caught her eye.

"I hope to god that this wasn't the price for these." She commenting, eyeing the phone number.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and shook her eyes, "Nope, I just got myself a nice and tall portion of sexy at Pizza Hut today."

"Was this portion covered in tomato sauce and cheese? If not, I'm no longer interested." Cassie said, talking around a bite of pizza.

Ophelia laughed, "No, but he _was_ covered in sexiness and orgasm fuel."

"No comment." Cassie said, feeling her cheeks flame.

The redhead chuckled darkly, "Is wittle Cassie afwaid of sex?"

"No!" Cassie said, "I just don't think talking about it is appropriate..."

"So you're uncomfortable with the subject?" Ophelia pressed.

"...I guess you could say that." Cassie supplied but immediately regretted as Ophelia pulled off a wicked grin that the Cheshire Cat would be proud of.

"It's okay, Cass." Ophelia said, "I know what'll make you more comfortable with sex and your body."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Cassie deadpanned.

"Just repeat after me: sex, orgasm, sex, penis, sex, vagina." Ophelia said, still with the wicked smirk.

Cassie's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her bite of pizza. She had to turn around and grab a Rockstar from the fridge to down the piece. The energy drink's bubbles fizzed over her tongue as she glared at her friend.

"Hell no."

"Hell yes! It's gonna happen at one point. You're gonna be dating some guy and then things are gonna get serious and he's gonna penetrate the fuck out of you." Ophelia said like it was normal conversation.

"Ophelia!"

"Or you could get gang raped... There's always that." The younger girl continued.

"Ophelia!" Cassie said again, not knowing what else to say.

"Bro, the word 'sex' in general turns me on a little..." She continued.

"Ophelia Dawson! You shut the hell up right now!" Cassie said. By now she was blushing uncontrollably at the thoughts that went through her mind.

"Ooh! You're getting feisty! Don't worry, guys like that."

Cassie shoved a slice of pizza in her mouth to get her to shut up. Ophelia merely chewed it quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"Fwou're alweagy shogving stuff in peofple's mowfs..." (*) Ophelia started, with pizza still in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, "That's a good sign."

The older girl's blush deepened and she decided she wouldn't stand for the younger girl embarrassing her.

"How would you know?!" Cassie asked, "You're still a virgin." She said in a voice that she realized sounded a bit too much like a know-it-all Hermione Granger.

Ophelia just shrugged, "I'm not a virgin to everything. I just haven't had a guy's dick insi..."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" Cassie said quickly.

"...de my vagina." Ophelia finished it, relishing the way Cassie was spazzing out.

"Okay, I think that's enough sex talk for tonight." Cassie said, blushing profusely.

"Whatever you say, bro." Ophelia said, walking to the counter.

The redhead leaned on the outside of the island-like counter, looking at the fridge longingly. Cassie raised an eyebrow, her blush had yet to recede.

"...Did you want a drink?" Cassie asked Ophelia who was continuing to stare at the fridge.

"Why, that would make my night!" The girl said with a smile.

Cassie rolled her eyes and grabbed a Rockstar out of the fridge for her roommate, tossing the can to Ophelia. Just as the cool metal met the girl's fingers, the lights went out.

Cassie yelped and Ophelia blinked twice before her eyes became accustomed to the darkness.

"I'll get the candles." Ophelia said, "Stay right where you're at and try to not scream like you're getting stabbed."

"Hey! ...Fine." Cassie replied.

Ophelia snorted and walked towards the bathroom. She opened the door and then crouched near the ground where the cabinet was. She rifled through the organized baskets of stuff, courtesy of Cassie's need to clean when she was stressed or thinking.

After a minute or two, she found a plastic box heavy with all different types of candles. Just as she was about to get up, she heard Cassie yelp a little and was glad she'd found the candles when she did.

She made her way back to the kitchen and set the box of candles on the counter. Ophelia was about to ask why Cassie was shivering in her skin when suddenly a loud roll of thunder made the redhead's chest vibrate. Ophelia came to the conclusion that her friend had been frightened by a flash of lightning.

"W-where's the lighter?" Cassie asked, trying to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"I'll get it." Ophelia said, heading back to the hallway leading to their rooms and the bathroom.

"Wait!" Cassie called, "Can I go with you?" She asked.

Ophelia was suddenly reminded of a kid who'd just seen a scary movie and was jumping at everything.

She hid her chuckle, "Yeah, follow me."

The two made it to Ophelia's room in the dark. Ophelia had adjusted to the darkness a while ago but Cassie's refusal to see anything but the backs of her eyelids caused her to trip a few times.

As they entered the threshold to Ophelia's room Cassie thought to ask something.

"Why do you have a lighter in your room?"

Ophelia didn't answer, but instead lifted up a plushie that looked like the Undertaker and took off the hat.

"I didn't know it could do that..." Cassie said with a frown.

"It couldn't. But then I found scissors and a need for a secret compartment." Ophelia replied.

Cassie snorted while Ophelia pulled out a small zippo lighter.

"Why the hell are you keeping lighters in the Undertaker's clothing?" Cassie asked.

"Well," Ophelia started in a voice that Cassie knew meant no good, "There's plenty of flame starting under his clothing already, I thought he wouldn't mind if I kept one more there.

Cassie rolled her eyes and mumbled something along the lines of, "...dirty minded son of a bitch."

A flash of lightning seen from Ophelia's window made her jump and grab onto her friend's arm. Cassie was glad Ophelia didn't shake her off like her other friends had when she was in high school.

"Off to the kitchen, my lady?" Ophelia asked.

"Y-yes, please." Cassie choked out.

As the two left the room a roll of thunder shook them, leaving Cassie on the verge of tears and Ophelia to wonder why the thunder was sounding so impossibly loud. When they made it to the kitchen and lit some candles Ophelia brought it up to Cassie.

"I wonder why the thunder is so loud..." She said in a thoughtful voice.

"It always seems that way to me, so I wouldn't know." Cassie replied truthfully, taking a swig of her energy drink and jumping at another roll of thunder.

"Hmm...whatever." Ophelia shrugged.

All of a sudden, a large flash of white leering in through the windows had both girls turning away. Cassie yelped and kept her eyes shut tight while Ophelia squeezed her eyes together for a second before realizing the bright whiteness wasn't going away. She blinked open her eyes and looked into the living room.

"What the fuck?" She said, staring in shock.

"What?" Cassie asked when she heard no roll of thunder follow what she thought had been lightning. She slowly turned and saw that in the center of their living room was a small white orb that illuminated the entire room.

Ophelia took a step towards it and all the candles were abruptly put out. She froze, not knowing what to do.

"Ophelia, what is that?" Cassie asked, fear interlaced in her voice.

"I'm not sure." Cassie didn't fail to notice her voice was an octave higher than normal. Cassie was shocked to realize that the girl was scared.

She realized that it would be normal to be scared in a situation they were in, but it was rare to see her sarcastic, immature friend in a state of fear. Despite her voice being a giveaway, Ophelia's face was entirely composed. If not too composed.

The pink haired girl dislike how blank her friend's eyes were. It seemed as if everything was going on inside. Because although Ophelia looked blank with her emotionless eyes and taut face, Cassie knew thoughts were flying through her head a mile a minute. It was as if the rest of her body had to shut down for all of her focus to go into thinking.

Cassie admitted it was somewhat frightening to see her usually always distracted friend focused solely on thinking. It was almost a contradiction.

The older girl's mind was so focused on her friend's expression that she almost forgot about the ... _thing_ in the middle of their apartment. As soon as Cassie's attention was back on it, it started to glow brighter. The light from it seemed to engulf everything around it in it's brightness.

"Cassie. Get to the door now." Ophelia's voice was steely, not sounding frightened anymore. Cassie looked up to see that the girl hadn't even looked back at her. She thought she might've imagined her friend's words until she saw one pale, metallic gold tipped finger point in the direction to the front door.

"O-Ophelia..." Cassie started.

"Go now. I'll be there in just a second." She said again, no hint of the joking, dirty minded 20 year old Cassie had been talking to earlier.

She was shocked at how quickly her personality changed in the situation. Only minutes before she'd been falling off of the bed and making perverted remarks. Now, Cassie admitted she was kind of scared of how cool and calculating she seemed.

"But what about -" Cassie started but was swiftly interrupted by her friend.

_"Now."_ Ophelia said in a tone that stabbed at Cassie's heart.

"Y-yeah." Cassie said quickly, feeling hurt without meaning to.

She looked warily at the glob of pure brightness as she stumbled quickly to the door. As she made her way down the hallway leading to the door from the kitchen she heard Ophelia shriek.

"Ophelia?!" Cassie called, stopping to turn around.

She found that the light was getting brighter and bigger, making Cassie shiver involuntarily. Said friend suddenly came crashing through the hallway.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Ophelia ordered.

Cassie had only a second to feel relieved that her friend was no longer an emotionless robot before the light grew alarmingly in size and brightness. Ophelia had her hand on the doorknob, having passed Cassie, when the brightness started reaching towards them.

Just as the growing orb was about to touch them it abruptly was sucked away. Ophelia turned the knob slowly, staring warily at where the brightness had receded and tightly gripped Cassie's hand with her free one.

The door was now several inches open and the two girls could clearly see rain pounding down outside with severe cracks of lightning and thunder lighting up the city and extreme winds making the trees sway.

Cassie let out a quick breath of relief when, rapidly, the light expanded once again. It was faster than last time, as if it had to implode before it exploded. Ophelia and Cassie were blinded by the light, not even having time to run away, and thrown out the door by an unknown force.

As the two girls were thrown outside the light seemed to swallow them, before they could even collide with the concrete they got the sense of blinding white and then the feeling that they were falling.

The two couldn't see each other but their hands were gripped tightly together. Cassie felt her throat burn as she screamed but couldn't hear the sound. She only heard the blood pounding in her ears and a strong wind.

Ophelia, on the other hand, was having a panic attack. She'd always hated how they sprung up in the most inconvenient times. She felt as if she couldn't get air into her lungs and her heart was beating much too fast. She was dizzy and tears of struggle escaped her eyes.

Her inability to breathe worsened when she felt Cassie's grip on her go limp. Pressing a long finger to her friend's wrist alerted Ophelia of the slow pulse and she was given the idea that Cassie had passed out.

_'Why can't I pass out?!'_ Ophelia questioned to herself. She desperately tried to clench onto Cassie's wrist and knew if she let go they'd be flying in completely separate directions. She knew why she couldn't pass out. If she did she'd lose Cassie.

The sense of falling still had Ophelia's hair flying in front of her face as she stared up at pure whiteness that made her already dizzy composure worsen.

She thought back to when she was in the kitchen. She'd told Cassie to leave and admitted to being harsh, but honestly it was for the older girl's own good. When Cassie had been in the hallway she'd foolishly attempted to touch the orb, hence her scream.

It'd felt as if her entire body was being burned and her eyes in particular had stung with the pain of a flaming stick jabbing them out. She'd been quick to pull away and get Cassie out of there.

_'Unfortunately, the universe decided we were its favorite plaything.'_ The thought ran bitterly through her mind.

She didn't even bother to question what the blob was, why it'd come to them, or what was up with it. She knew she'd give herself a headache and her panic attack was already slowly letting up, she didn't want to make it worse.

Ophelia suddenly became extremely tired. It was as if something was forcing her eyes to close and just fall asleep. She tightened her grip on Cassie, straining to hold up the slack body as they fell. Her breathing slowed and her dizziness came back tenfold.

"Fuck..." Ophelia said weakly before losing her grip on Cassie and closing her eyes. She felt herself thump against something hard and then came a surprised gasp.

Before anything else could be done Ophelia fell asleep, finally ridding herself of the annoying blankness and left to worry about Cassie.

**Done with chapter three~! I hope you liked Ophelia's persistency in the topic of sex and the like, but sorry if it made you blush :3 You silly little dolls, you've probably been reading fanfiction long enough now that you're used to OCs bringing up sex or even sexing up their favorite characters ;P that's this website for ya!**

**I'm trying to update the first few chapters quicker so that I can just get it out there, but in a while updates might slow down a little. Not too much, just more to once a week instead of this schedule I'm trying to do of every days/every two days.**

**I've literally been doing nothing but listening to music while drinking Arizona tea and writing for like 3 weeks now. I take breaks to sleep and go to the bathroom. **

**I think I caught a cold or something because my throat's all swollen and my nose is stuffy. I usually get a lot of sickness during the winter so being sickly in the summer annoys me. D: But oh well! More time and more excuses to be writing all the time!**

**(*): In case you couldn't tell Ophelia said with her mouthful of pizza to Cassie, "You're already shoving stuff in people's mouths." :3**

**I had fun writing Cassie and Ophelia's different reactions to the bad situation :P Cassie's more that girl who's panicking but trying not to panic and trying to get everyone taken care of. Whereas Ophelia, I think, just shuts down all emotions and tries to get everyone out alive and doesn't care much about what's gonna happen to her.**

**That maybe important for later chapters~**

**Or maybe not.**

**How do YOU react to bad situations? I usually try to act brave and try to help people but end up failing and just getting really annoyed that no one cooperates. -_-'**

**Thank you to anyone and everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, favorited, or even glanced at this story :D It means a lot to me~! **

**Take care, panda bears! ;D**

**- Anti Social Shinigami**


	4. 4: Waking Up To Wonderland Pt 1

**A/N: Howdy! **

**This happens to be the FOURTH chapter of "Of Passion and Perversion." I'm just so proud of my little baby :'D Coming all this way. **

**I'll probably be saying that again later, so you can count :3 So, as you might've guessed this chapter is all about where these two girls have ended up after such a traumatizing experience.**

**Remember that cold I brought up in my last A/N? No? Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one reads these... But that cold turned out to be me hanging my head over a toilet bowl as I throw up my last meal! Yay! **

**So yeah, I'm more sick than I thought I was D: But I'll be writing EVEN more now so may I get a round of applause? **

**...**

***crickets***

**Well then! *huffs* I guess I'll just give you chapter four now! But before I do~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji - if I did, Ciel's pimp cane would have an episode all to itself! **

**Claimer: I own anything you have not seen in the manga or anime :3**

**Read on, my little ducklings...**

**Chapter Four**  
**Waking Up To Wonderland Pt. 1**

"...igure out who she is." A harsh voice demanded.

Cassie blearily fluttered her eyes open only to close them tightly again when encountered with the bright sunlight.

"Yes, my lord." A deeper, more matured voice replied.

It took the pink haired girl a moment to realize that two different voices were having a conversation about her, not just throwing out random words to confuse her already muddled brain. She sighed loudly and attempted to open her eyes again.

When the sunlight shone directly in her eyes yet again she blinked a few times before orienting herself. Her arms rose high above her head as she stretched, feeling her shoulders and neck pop.

Yawning, she sat up and looked around, instantly noticing the two presences in the room.

"Well, hello there. How might I assist you?" She said, vaguely registering the fact that she wasn't in her room but ignoring it out of sleepiness.

"Who are you?" Asked a short boy with blue-grey hair, pale skin, and a single royal blue eye with its twin covered by an eyepatch. He wore what Cassie classified as 19th century clothes belonging to a nobleman and wondered with a foggy mind who the boy reminded her of.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and pointed at the ceiling while thoughtfully looking at nothing in particular. She realized who the boy reminded her of.

"Whoa, are you supposed to be Ciel Phantomhive?" She asked. If she could hear herself she'd cuss herself out for sounding high.

The boy narrowed his eye, "How do you know my name?"

She frowned for a moment and shrugged, "Internet. I'm Cassandra by the way. Cassandra Douglas. You can call me Cassie though."

Her mind was clouded with sleepiness and confusion, so the fact that she was staring at Ciel Phantomhive, a main character in her favorite anime, didn't register. Out of curiosity, her head swiveled to look at the room.

She realized with a jolt that it looked authentic and way too detailed for her to have dreamed up.

"Why are you here?" Ciel asked.

Cassie barely heard him. As the cloud started leaving her mind she began to remember what had happened before she'd ended up in the room. Her eyes widened and then fixated on the ground as she thought quickly.

_'Where's Ophelia?'_

_'What happened?'_

_'What was that orb?'_

_'Is this really Ciel Phantomhive?'_

_'This seems like a dream... but I couldn't have managed to dream all of this up.'_

_'...Is this real life?'_

"Pardon me, Miss Douglas, but you seem to look a little sick." The deeper voice from before spoke.

Cassie looked to the side of the bed she'd been laying on and saw a tall, dark-clad butler with long black hair and reddish brown eyes.

"I said to call me Cassie." She started almost absentmindedly before squinting her eyes and pointing rather rudely straight at the butler, "You're Sebastian." Her question came out more as a statement.

"Yes, Miss Douglas. Head butler of the Phantomhive Mano-"

"This is a cool dream." Cassie said, cutting off the butler. She'd convinced herself this was a dream, there was no way in hell she'd be in the universe of Black Butler unless she was dreaming.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly at the interruption but soon a sugar-coated, totally forced smile was on his face, "I assure you, Miss Douglas, this is no dream."

"Oi! What's up with you and your hearing? I said to call me Cassie." Cassie said, making the butler's smile falter slightly.

"So, Cassie. Answer my question. Why did my head butler and guard dog find you lying on the lawn of my manor?" Ciel cut in, seemingly not liking the idea of his questions being ignored.

"See? He gets it!" Cassie said pointedly to Sebastian. The butler's eyebrow twitched once again and the grin was forced more onto his face.

"Answer my question! Don't make me repeat myself again! Why did my head butler and guard dog find you lying on the lawn of my manor?" Ciel said more forcefully and louder than he thought necessary.

"Plu-Plu?!" Cassie asked.

Ciel's eyes widened, "How did you -?" He was cut off by Cassie.

"I don't even know why I'm here. Where is here? The Phantomhive Manor? I'll have you know that I'm not from here. I'm not even from this time era! I don't even know where my friend is! One second I'm in my kitchen and the next second some glowing orb from god knows where is eating my apartment and I end up here!" Cassie said, breathing heavily as it all crashed down on her.

She stood up abruptly and started pacing the room while tugging on the hem of her...dress? She looked down in shock and glared at the butler who had stopped smiling and was now frowning thoughtfully while Ciel and him seemed to be having some mental conversation.

"And I'm in a dress. Hell in a hand basket, would someone kindly explain why my poor self has been shoved into a dress of all things!? I swear a potato sack is more comfortable than this giant mass of material, frills, and death." Cassie spouted off, trying to find something to do while she paced and practically hyperventilated over everything. From the corner of her eye she saw Ciel nod and sigh heavily.

Sebastian stepped forward with an amused smile, "Miss Cassandra, please calm down. My master is sure to find some way to help you with your current...predicament."

Cassie froze and looked up at the butler, ignoring his avoidance of using the name she'd insisted she be called, "I need to find Ophelia!"

Ciel frowned, "Is that the friend you were speaking about earlier?"

"Yes, I must find her." She said, looking him straight in the eye.

The boy thought for a moment before sighing, "Let us head to my study where we can discuss your story in more detail."

_Translation: you will come with me and tell me everything without complaint._

Ciel looked towards Sebastian, "Sebastian, prepare tea for our guest and me." He then looked over to Cassie who had started pacing around again while muttering things to herself.

He sighed in an exhausted manner, "Add something sweet on the side."

Sebastian pressed a hand over his heart and gave an amused closed-eye smile, "Yes, my lord."

Sebastian opened the door out of the room, "Young master, Miss Cassandra, if you will."

Ciel started walking out of the room with purpose, Cassie absentmindedly followed him while deep in thought.

As Sebastian walked with Ciel and Cassie to the study, he kept an eye on Cassie. She'd said something about being from a different time era, he wondered if she was telling the truth.

He had first wondered if she was an assassin, but quickly checked it off his list. Her clothing of choice before he'd changed her into the dress was highly impractical for an assassin.

He was starting to believe the claim to being from a different era. The clothes didn't seem like something he could find at a clothing store in London. The patterns were different and were highly improper for a woman of her age - or any age of that matter - to be wearing.

When they arrived to the study, Sebastian opened the door for Cassie and Ciel. As soon as Ciel situated himself behind his desk, Cassie plopped down into a leather chair placed in front of the wooden surface.

She was staring at nothing at the moment and was mumbling things to herself every once and a while about what had happened and how she could find Ophelia. Sebastian disappeared from the room to go get the tea Ciel had requested.

"So, Cassie. Tell me exactly what happened." Ciel spoke in a business-like manner. Cassie snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"I'm not from here." She said.

"Where are you from?"

"The 21st century in Chicago."

"In America?" Ciel asked, frowning a little.

"No. Underwater." Cassie said sarcastically.

Ciel rolled his visible eye, "You say you're from the 21st century? How should I believe you?"

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows and thought, "The clothes I came in! Those probably aren't normal to what I'm assuming is the 19th century! And my hair's pink!"

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Hmm...I suppose you're right."

"Tch. Of course I am." Cassie said grumpily.

"So how exactly, then, did you get here?" He asked.

"I don't know! I was in my apartment with my best friend, Ophelia, when this glowing orb came out of nowhere in the middle of a thunderstorm and started eating our apartment!" She paused for a moment, "...I vaguely remember falling for a long time but then I think I passed out. When I woke up Ophelia was gone and I was in that bedroom."

"Is there any chance that your friend is in the same area that you were found?" Ciel asked.

Cassie sighed, "I doubt it. After I passed out she probably let go and ended up somewhere different. Plus, wouldn't Plu-Plu have found her by now?"

The boy's eyes narrowed, "That's another thing. You claim you're from another time era yet you know who I, my butler, and even who my guard dog is. Explain that to me." His distrust clear in the tone he was using.

Cassie's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. She opened her mouth when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Ciel sighed, "Come in."

Sebastian walked into a room with a cart. On the cart there was a tea pot, a few tea cups, and a silver dome covered plate that smelled delicious.

"Your tea, young master. I've provided a plate of lemon bars coated in confectioner's sugar and a few chocolate tarts topped with cream and melted caramel. The choice of tea for the afternoon is Honey Lemon to soothe any allergies that may arise in the coming season." Sebastian spouted off, making Cassie gaze in awe.

"Mother of all things sinful and delicious. Can I just take the entire plate and lick it off?!" She said, leaning forward in her chair.

Ciel gave her a strange look while Sebastian gave a smile that seemed amused. Cassie thought it nicer to see than the fake one he was giving earlier.

"Miss Cassandra, I must say I like that term._ Sinful and delicious._" The butler said.

"Sebastian." Ciel said in a warning tone but didn't seem to care all too much.

Cassie frowned a little and blushed, "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it. Now, can I please, pretty please have some? Please? With a cherry on top?"

"Of course, Miss Cassandra." Sebastian replied, beginning to serve the treats and tea. As he was doing so, Ciel thought it a nice time to bring up his questions from before.

"So will you explain how you know me?" The boy said in a voice that didn't really make it seem like a question.

"Well...this is hard to explain. If this is real -"

"It is." Ciel cut in.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "-then I'd have to explain things from the future and I don't know how that'd balance with the past."

"I assure you, I'll use nothing to my advantage." Ciel said, "You have my word." Seeming very serious for someone his age.

Cassie gave him an unsure look then sighed and nodded, "You guys are supposed to be a type of television show."

"Television show?" Ciel asked. Sebastian seemed to be asking the same thing with his eyes as he set two cups in front of Cassie and Ciel.

"I don't think television itself is invented until the 1920s but basically it's an electric box that transmits and receives moving images. The images are filmed or animated and then put on a screen on the electric box for entertainment. Meaning, you are an animated form of entertainment where I come from." Cassie awkwardly described.

Ciel's eye widened at the absurd claim and Sebastian frowned thoughtfully.

Cassie sighed, "Since the 1920s the television has improved drastically and can be fit in what looks like just a screen. You guys are depicted as how I assume you are now. The Earl of Phantomhive who sold his soul to a demon who in turn serves as his butler to fulfill his revenge."

At that last bit both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes flashed to look up at her. Ciel in shock and Sebastian in what was almost a glare. Cassie decided to take a sip of her tea so she wouldn't start screaming.

"You know of our contract?" Ciel said, trying to regain his wits.

"It's basically the plot line of the show..." Cassie said while smiling sheepishly. She grabbed a bit of the lemon bar she'd been given and tried to keep herself from moaning in ecstasy.

Again, Ciel and Sebastian seemed to be having a silent conversation. After about a minute Ciel turned to Cassie who smiled.

"We very well can't have you walking around with that kind of information." Ciel stated.

"You're not gonna kill me are you? It'd be difficult to find my friend then." Cassie said with a frown.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Unfortunately, no. Although you have more information about us than most you also may be of help to us in the future. If you can prove yourself worthy, I'd like to employ you as part of my staff."

Cassie's eyes widened, "Hmph, I've only been here for about 2 hours and I'm already getting job offers. Now why couldn't it have been as easy as this back home?"

Ciel smirked a little at her quip although he still seemed uncomfortable with how much Cassie knew about him.

"Miss Cassandra, if you are to be employed here I must ask how you are with basic house work." Sebastian said, standing behind Ciel.

Cassie put a finger to her chin, "Well, I'd say pretty decent. I'm the only one cleaning back home and it's clean most of the time..."

"Doesn't your friend help you?" Ciel asked.

"Well...she's not very focused when it comes to cleaning. Anything. But she's great at cooking whereas I always seem to make a mess." She said with a frown.

"So a maid." Sebastian said with a closed-eye smile, "Brilliant. Mey-Rin would be glad to have your help."

Cassie smiled and chomped down on a chocolate tart, "Hooo~ly mother of _all_ things sinful and delicious."

Sebastian smirked at the saying again and Cassie ignored him as she squirmed in her seat at how delicious the treat was.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "After you're quite done Sebastian will give you a tour around the manor and introduce you to the other Phantomhive servants."

"You'll be waiting a while then because I'm not leaving until that plate is licked clean." Cassie said with a satisfied grin.

The boy's eyebrow twitched as Cassie took a long gulp of her tea while using her other hand to blindly grab at a lemon bar.

Once Cassie had stayed true to her word and eaten the entire plate and three cups of tea, Sebastian led her and the cart out of the room. Along the way to the kitchen the cart seemed to disappear, leaving Cassie to glare suspiciously and Sebastian to smirk.

The Phantomhive butler led Cassie through the entire manor, all of it took nearly three hours. By the time they were heading to the kitchen, Cassie was dead on her feet. She was sure she'd seen enough ornate carving and blue/black wallpaper to last a lifetime.

"Say, Sebastian! Who's with you?" A cheery voice called.

Cassie's head snapped up to see one of the most lovable Black Butler characters ever standing in the hallway.

"This is Miss Cassandra. She's been hired as a new maid. Miss Cassandra this is Finny." Sebastian said.

The strawberry blond boy looked at the girl with big blue-green eyes, "Hello! It'll be so nice to have a new servant for the young master!" He smiled brightly.  
Cassie looked at Finny in shock, digesting the fact that she was in Black Butler. She would get to meet all of her favorite characters.

She smiled hugely, "Hi! You can call me Cassie! Uhm...I have a question though." She said, contemplating what she should do.

"I like the name Cassie." Finny said with an adorable smile, "What is it you need? Oh!" Finny exclaimed as Cassie wrapped her arms around Finny and gave him a tight squeeze.

"You're so adorable~!" Cassie exclaimed with a wide smile. Finny, meanwhile, had eyes huger than plates and was staring in shock at the girl.

She pulled away and laughed, "I was gonna ask if I could hug you!"

"Miss Cassie, I could've hurt you!" The young boy said, still a little surprised.

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters." She turned her head to look at Sebastian who had at first been a little surprised but was now smirking in amusement.

"Miss Cassandra, may I introduce you to the other Phantomhive servants?" He asked.

"Why, yes you may." She said, and waved as Sebastian towed her off to another part of the house.

As they turned a corner, she could clearly see double doors that led into the kitchen.

Sebastian looked down at her with a smirk, "You won't be hugging the rest of the staff will you?"

Cassie blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Why? Did you want a hug, dearest Sebastian?"

Said butler merely looked down at her with an unamused glance.

"Should I take that as a yes?" She asked.

Sebastian sighed and looked away, not answering.

"I'll get that hug, you just watch."

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. He then opened a door to the kitchen and gestured for her to walk in. What he didn't know was that Cassie was plotting to get her hug no matter what.

The butler opened the kitchen doors for the pink haired girl. She walked in and was greeted by the sound of plates crashing onto the ground. A maroon headed blur came rushing to Sebastian.

"Wah! Mr. Sebastian I'm so sorry, yes I am!"

Cassie looked down on the floor and saw Mey-Rin practically groveling on the ground in front of Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin, it is improper of you to act as you do in front of the newest Phantomhive servant." Sebastian said smoothly, giving the maid a doubtful look.

Said maid perked up instantly and stood quickly, "A new servant? I'm Mey-Rin, yes I am!" She said.

Cassie gazed at her with sparkles in her eyes, "You're so cute!" She exclaimed.

Mey-Rin blushed lightly, "Oh no, miss! I'm simply a maid here, but thank you!" She said in a flustered manner.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm Cassie." Cassie said with a closed eye smile.

"You smile a lot like Mr. Sebastian, yes you do!" Mey-Rin commented but immediately deflated when Cassie turned to glare at said butler who was smirking innocently as he ignored the flames in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"Oi, who's this?" A gruff voice asked.

Cassie swiveled around to see the other two servants. Bard had walked in with a box of matches in his hand and Tanaka was sat on the counter as if he'd been there the whole time.

"Ho...ho...ho..." The adorable man said while Cassie resisted the urge to squeal and hug him. She had always been unsure about hugging older people, what if they broke?

So Cassie settled with running up to Bard and hugging him as she did the other to servants.

"Oomf! Wha-?!" He exclaimed as she ran into him.

"You're just so...so...explosions!" Cassie finished, not being able to find the right words while nuzzling her face into his lower chest. She was very short compared to him. She felt an awkward hand pat her head and she smiled and sprung away.

"I'm Cassie." The girl said, smiling at the room. She walked up to Tanaka, placing her arms around the chibi man and squeezing.

"Ho...ho...ho..."

"Bard, this is newest servant for the Phantomhive Estate, Cassie. Cassie, this is Bard." Sebastian introduced, "And this is Mr. Tanaka." He said, gesturing towards the older man on the counter.

_'This is the coolest thing ever..'._ Cassie thought to herself with a grin on her face.

**So~? How'd you like chapter four? :D I hope I kept the characters at least 70% in character. You do not know just how bad I was wanting to write:**

**"And then SEX."**

**But I guess that's the life of a lonesome teenager, eh? Well, I'll stop informing you of my hormonal woes and instead update you on what will become of the next chapters (:**

**I'm going to be going to my grandma's house either tonight or tomorrow~! So HA! Who gets to be spoiled with cookies and trips to Dairy Queen? I do! **

***ahem* Sorry~! But I won't be able to do anything update-wise tomorrow anyway because I have this family reunion to go to. **

**You can just imagine me, that awkward anime fan, in the back. Probably hiding from a few cousins that are way more social than me. Maybe snacking on a tray of random fruits and an un-caffeinated soda because that's all my parents will allow with my already crazy personality. **

**"Dad, can I go sit in the car?" **

**"No! Why don't you play horseshoes?" **

**And then I'll be forced to play games while surrounded by my family... I have such a horrible life. **

**... Sorry for that overdramatic Sasuke moment! XD I'll be at my grandma's for 2-4 days and I most likely will not be updating! She has WiFi there, but I'm gonna be spending most of my time helping my great-grandma move, writing this chapter I seem to be stuck on, and snacking. All. The. Time. On. Cookies.**

**Well I better go now, this author's note is starting to look like a blog D: **

**How'd you like chapter 4? Please tell me in the review section! I love getting reviews because it keeps me motivated and happy even in my now sickly days **

**REVIEW! **

**What's your favorite type of cookie? I ask questions at the end of almost every chapter and never get an answer... Well fine! **

**I hold nothing against you, my lovelies~!**

**Fair winds~!**


	5. 5: Waking Up To Wonderland Pt 2

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finally here~! I hope I kept everyone is IC (in character - a little tip I was taught by the lovely Nightwing1104) **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and added what I think is quite a bit of humor in it :D **

**Do you guys think I should keep updates posted on my profile about what's going on with this story? Will you guys read them? I feel like it's annoying when I'm posting paragraphs of author's notes before and after the chapter D:**

**Disclaimer/Claimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji: NO.**

**Anything you haven't seen: YES**

**Warning: Ophelia's a perv.**

**Chapter Five**  
**Waking Up To Wonderland Pt. 2**

When Ophelia woke up, she had a mini panic attack. She'd been expecting to wake up in her bed and look to see her room. So when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness she was a little freaked out.

She'd felt around a little and seemed to be in an inclosed space, lying on her back. She was lying on a comfortable velvety material and could feel the space she was in get narrower near her feet.

_'Could this be a -?'_ Her thought was cut off by soft footsteps heading towards her. She heard the footsteps halt in front of wherever she was.

All of a sudden she was blinded by more light than her eyes could handle so quickly.

_*creeeeak...thud*_

The redhead blinked several times before adjusting to see a dark colored ceiling. She sat up immediately and looked around seeing nothing but...

_'Nothing but coffins...'_ She noted.

"It seems~ one of my guests is more mobile than I previously thought~!" An eerily smooth and gleeful voice called from behind her. She whipped around best she could in the position she was in and saw something that made her jaw drop.

A tall man held the lid to the coffin she'd deduced she was just in. The whole place was littered with them, making her wonder how many were occupied like she'd been doing for this one.

The coffins weren't what surprised her though. No. It was the man. The man who had, just a little while ago, been a plushy with a secret compartment hidden in his top hat.

Wearing a long black coat-like outfit with a grey sash, boots, and said top hat was...

"The Undertaker." Ophelia said with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Ooh~ It seems my guest knows who I am! Unfortunately... I cannot return the favor of knowing her~" He said.

Ophelia just sat there a while taking in the long silver hair, the pale and scarred skin, the playful ear-to-ear grin that held a little bit of dementia. It was all there, as if she'd just sprung herself into the anime.

_'Snap yourself out of it, Ophelia!'_ She thought to yourself, _'Quit acting like the shocked fangirl and be the cool one that doesn't faint at every word! How many chances are you gonna get to do this?!' _

Ophelia took in a deep breath and waved while grinning in an obvious fangirl-ing way, "I go mad and drown." Opting to refer to her namesake from Hamlet.

"What a strange name~" Undertaker said, pouting for a millisecond before full-on grinning again, "Is this some kind of riddle~?"

"I suppose so... I don't know what I'd give you if you got the answer correct though." Ophelia mused, half to herself.

"How about...an explanation~! Yes! An explanation as to why a pretty and living girl like you wound up in one of my coffins~ It seems to be a trivial thing that even I don't know~" He said, clapping his sleeve-covered hands together a few times in a way that made Ophelia's heart practically turn to mush.

"That sounds like a fair enough prize." Ophelia answered, grinning uncontrollably like the fangirl she was, "How much time should I give you?"

"Hmm... 'Till midnight tonight~!" The Undertaker exclaimed with a large smile.

"It seems I'll be spending the whole day with you then... You're sure you're not keeping me here for company?" Ophelia said, her grin changing from an obsessive one to a challenging one.

"Why~ of course I am! It's not every day a living lady ends up in one of my coffins~! I plan on experiencing this opportunity to the fullest!" He said, twirling around and setting the coffin lid down.

Once he was done he twirled back around to Ophelia. His coat and hair flowing about him and his smile never ceasing, he stuck a pale, black nailed hand to the redhead.

"Would you like some help out~?" the Undertaker asked, referring to the coffin she still resided in.

"Why yes I would, thank you kindly." She said with a closed eye smile.

She grabbed his hand and shivered a little at how cold it was but soon relaxed into it and climbed out of the coffin with his help. She looked back and saw that it's exterior was black with glossy white designs and the interior was red velvet. It had been sitting up a few feet in the air, hence Ophelia's need for help to get out without knocking it over.

"You're rather short, aren't you~? Eheehee~" He commented, patting the top of her head in an amused manner.

"Well you're rather tall, aren't you?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow and gazed inquiringly at him. She had to admit she was rather miffed that he pointed it out.

He started giggling, "Why, I guess I am~!"

Ophelia couldn't stay mad at him for long after he let loose a few eerily childish giggles. She smiled along with him and looked around at what she correctly assumed was the Undertaker's parlor.

It was, as mentioned, filled with coffins. There was a wooden desk near the back of the room with shelves behind it. The shelves held books and beakers, jars and pots all the way up to the top. There were doors leading to other rooms that she wanted to explore. In one door that was slightly ajar, she could see what looked like a staircase.

She found it interesting to see what she could've only experienced in the pages of a book and on the screen of her television or computer up close.

"What do you suppose we do until then?" Ophelia asked with a raised brow.

"Well, m'dear~ Aren't you at least a little bit curious as to why you're in your current situation...?" He inquired.

Without warning, all of the memories of how she got there came flooding back. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the index finger on her right hand. It had been the finger she'd used to touch the glowing orb and all she could remember was that it stung and ached.

But now it seemed worse. The tip of it was completely blackened as if by frostbite, and tendrils of blue veins could be seen from underneath the skin. She tried touching her other hand but realized it was numb. Ophelia might've gagged at the sight of it but opted to instead notice how badly it clashed with her golden nails.

_'My finger looks like it's falling off and I choose to frown upon the colors clashing. Good job, Ophelia.' _The redhead thought to herself before another thought crossed her mind.

"Oh my god." Ophelia said out loud, causing the Undertaker to cock his head with a small pout. (That she secretly thought was adorable.)

"Where the flip is Cassie?" The girl asked, looking at the man with worry written all over her face. The sudden thought of her friend had her completely forgetting about her finger.

"Cassie~? I don't believe I know a Cassie."

Ophelia frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She thought that, perhaps, her friend had ended up in a weird Black Butler-style illusion like she had. Maybe she was just dreaming! But common sense came to her - no matter how uncommon it seemed.

The blue eyed girl slowly realized she would have to believe this was real. If she thought any different she'd do something stupid.

She smirked inwardly as she thought about how she would act if she believed it was a dream. Long story short, the Undertaker wouldn't be as clothed as he was now.

Clearing the perverse thoughts, she wondered where in the Black Butler timeline she was. The fact that she was with the Undertaker was a one-up, she understood. In the story, he always had large amounts of information.

_'But for a price...'_ Ophelia remembered and suddenly tried to recall any and all jokes she'd ever heard.

"M'dear~ Is there something wrong?" the Undertaker asked, that small pout still on his pale face.

Ophelia sighed, "Just something I'll deal with soon. Could you tell me about how I got here exactly?" She couldn't fathom why she'd ended up in the Undertaker's parlor of all places. She doubted it was simply random.

A grin situated itself back on the Undertaker's face, "It's actually quite an interesting story as far as I can tell. When you first arrived here I was convinced you were dead~!" He started giggling like a little schoolboy telling a secret.

The redhead's eyes widened, "Why'd you think I was dead?!"

The Undertaker continued giggling, "Sit down and I'll tell you after making tea~!"

Ophelia did as told and several minutes later, the Undertaker still hadn't appeared from the back room he entered. Sighing impatiently, she got up and started walking towards the door.

She pressed an ear against the cold wood and heard nothing on the other side. Knowing she shouldn't, she slowly opened the door without a sound into a narrow hall.

"Undertaker?" She called quietly.

Her feet were silent against the dark wooden floor of the newly discovered hallway.

The walls were made of grey wallpaper with small designs. A few ornate picture frames were placed decoratively on the sides but Ophelia was confused when she saw no pictures in them.

Her attention on the picture-less picture frames was averted as she noticed a sliver of light coming from a single open door ahead of her to the left. A few sounds were coming from the room. She heard fabric rustling, glass clinking, and something dripping.

Without her noticing, her hand had made its way to the surface of the door. After deep contemplation, she slowly pushed the door open.

...or at least she tried to.

The handle was turned and suddenly jerked inwards. Due to the fact that she had just been stepping forward to push the door open, she tripped and fell. Her eyes caught a flash of black and grey fabric before she crashed into it.

The unsuspecting body flew backwards with her and onto the floor. It seemed to go in slow motion for Ophelia as the long silver hair flew up around them. She took a quick second to realize how cliche the moment was.

She recalled how Cassie, a hopeless romantic, would vent about finding a guy and accidentally falling into his arms. After meeting her, you could easily tell Ophelia wasn't such a romantic.

Unfortunately for the all too awkward redhead, her hands decided to catch her fall... Right onto the Undertaker's chest.

As they hit the floor, poor Undertaker practically had his chest smashed in from both sides. The floor was enough to make him lose his breath but the drop onto the chest knocked the wind out of him.

Ophelia's elbows buckled instantly and she landed on the Undertaker unattractively in a splayed out way. She tried not to think about the breath she heard leave the man's lips because she'd promptly start orgasming over the sound.

Ophelia was weird like that.

So, instead of it playing out how Cassie had always imagined for Ophelia, she'd already knocked the breath out of one of her favorite characters in Black Butler and was now lying on top of him like a dead fish.

_'Nice going, Ophelia. Way to woo him.' _She thought miserably to herself.

Instantly, she shot off of the lump of Undertaker beneath her with a squeal. She landed on her ass across - what looked like - the kitchen floor. The redhead rushed back over to the Undertaker who was still lying on the tile floor, gasping for air as his lungs felt numb.

The sight of his gasping face, oddly enough, had Ophelia restraining to dry hump him. She made a mental note to figure out what was up with her weird fetishes.

"Oh my god! I swear I didn't mean to sexually assault you! It just happened!" Ophelia choked out and nearly face-palmed at her choice of words.

A strangled laugh escaped the Undertaker's lips and he soon regained feeling of his lungs. As soon as he could fully breathe again, he started laughing loudly. So loudly, in fact, that it seemed the entire room vibrated with the laughter.

Ophelia froze with a dropped jaw and wide eyes to just fangirl over the fact that she was experiencing the Undertaker. THE Undertaker.

_'And he's laughing his ass off.'_ Ophelia noted to herself with a giggle.

She started to laugh too as she thought about how awkward the situation was and fell back onto the floor. Her shoulders shook with laughter and her chest heaved as she breathed in deeply. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

She usually hated her genuine smile just because it was lopsided and goofy and made her look younger than she was. She already had to deal with height jokes so the stupid smile was the only thing that could go. Now she smirked. To look cool.

_'Yeah, I highly doubt that I manage to look even remotely cool.'_ Ophelia thought with an inward eye roll.

When the Undertaker finally calmed down enough to stand without stumbling over, he got up and grabbed a tray she hadn't seen before. On the tray there were two beakers - filled with what Ophelia recognized as tea - and a slightly chipped teapot. She noticed the Undertaker trying to fit a rather large urn under his arm and giggled.

The Undertaker looked up with a smile, "What is it~? I'm not missing a joke am I?"

Ophelia shook her head, "No, it's just - do you need some help? You seem to be having some trouble."

The Undertaker looked down at his position and chuckled, "I suppose I do..."

The redhead sighed with an amused smile and took the urn from under his arm, "You silly ole' mortician." She scolded lightly with a giggle.

"Thank you, m'dear. Now follow me, kitten~!" He said and swooped out the door.

"Kitten?" Ophelia called as she followed, "Where'd that come from?"

_'Maybe a secret compartment in your hat?'_ Ophelia thought with a smile to herself.

The Undertaker grinned widely, "Well, I must call you something! And you looked so cute when I thought you were dead...like a little kitten~"

Ophelia couldn't help but blush lightly. The sentence might've sounded creepy to anyone else but the girl heard a compliment in there, whether it be intentional or not.

"About that," Ophelia said after clearing her throat, "do you know how exactly I got into a coffin...?"

The Undertaker laughed, "Well, I don't know everything. A young couple walked into my shop this morning with you in tow. The girl told me they saw you appear out of nowhere~ She told me you were still alive but I couldn't believe her!" He said giggling quietly.

"W-why couldn't you?" Ophelia asked, feeling confused.

She suddenly gasped and blushed when the Undertaker grabbed her right hand and twiddled with her index finger. Now in most cases, the girl in the situation might have a "fluttering heart" or "a want to love" the guy in the situation.  
But only one thought went through her mind as she resisted the urge to just inhale the Undertaker's hand.

_'Don't rape him. Don't rape him. Don't rape him.'_ The chant continued to go on in her mind as he brought her hand closer to his face.

"When I first saw you, these blue veins were all over you~! You're pretty eyes were sunken in and black... But you were still breathing! Eheeheehee~! The man said they didn't think you'd survive the trip to the hospital so they brought you to me~ And now look! I have a new friend~!" the Undertaker finished with a large grin.

For the beginning portion, Ophelia took in the information given but once that last sentence came out she was ready to attack the guy with her love.

"Nng...d'awww!" Ophelia really tried to restrain herself. With the Undertaker still grasping onto her hand she sent herself flying towards the mortician. This time, thank goodness, they didn't fall to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed tightly while the Undertaker sat suddenly rigid on a glossy brown coffin. The redhead felt two awkward arms incircle her and squeeze tightly back. A gasp escaped her lips as she was pressed into the Undertaker's chest.

_'Holy fuck, this guy is lean!'_ The somewhat perverse girl thought to herself. Then a thought dawned on her.

_'Shit. Did I just get friend-zoned?'_ A frown appeared, unseen by the Undertaker as her face was practically trying to shovel its way into his chest from the force of the hug.

_'Nah, I'll sex him up later.' _Ophelia decided and then realized she was delusional for talking to herself about her fetishes and sexual desires.

"My, my~ What an affectionate kitten~!" the Undertaker's words vibrated through his chest and into the redhead's body as they both pulled away at an excruciatingly slow speed.

Ophelia blushed lightly and sat on a coffin opposite of the Undertaker made of grey painted wood. She crossed her arms in a stubborn manner and pushed her chin in the air.

"Why couldn't you have named me something cooler? Like Elektra or Striker!" The redhead complained a little.

"You look more like a 'kitten' than a 'striker' when you play dead~! I'm simply being accurate!" the Undertaker explained gleefully.

"Dammit. Man, Magikarp is a deadlier name than 'kitten!'" She complained, referencing to Pokemon.

"Pardon~?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Ophelia said quickly.

The Undertaker grinned again, except this time Ophelia was frightened to see it come out more as a smirk. A pale hand reached towards her face and the girl was immediately chanting her non-rape chant again.

The Undertaker's index and thumb captured a lock of straight, bright red hair and softly yanked on it. While his index and thumb messed with the single lock in front of her, his pinky, ring, and middle finger pulled a large amount of hair behind her ear. His long black nails scraped lightly against the skin of her scalp and she felt like she was going to suffer death by fangasm.

"I could always call you 'tomato head~'" The Undertaker said with that manic smirk on his face and an immature giggle.

Ophelia's eyes widened, "Kitten it is."

"Eheeheehee~! Well, would you look at the time? It seems I have 10 minutes until my time is up~" The silver haired man said, pulling a pocket watch out of his sash.

The redhead looked over the at the watch to see that he was indeed telling the truth. She frowned and wondered how long she'd been here.

"What time did I wake up?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hmm...I would say around eight o'clock in the evening~" the Undertaker supplied. He then took a long sip from the untouched beakers that had been brought out.

Ophelia noticed them an grabbed hers, ignoring the idea that something else could've been it it beforehand. She took a drink and found it to be surprisingly great. It tasted like the tall mortician had added honey or something of the sort to the brew.

Without any warning, her stomach made a dying sound and she blushed lightly and widened her eyes as the Undertaker chuckled a little.

"Would you like one~?" He asked.

The girl looked up to see he held out the urn and inside her the bone shaped cookies that were signature for the silver haired man in the series.

"Thank you..." Ophelia said, grabbing three full cookies while still blushing a little. As she chomped down on them a worry set over her. After a few moments of her wondering how to awkwardly choke the question out she just blurted it.

"Undertaker? Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while? I honestly have no place to go and I -" She started rambling but was soon interrupted by the silver haired man.

"Ophelia~"

The redhead shivered as he spoke her name, liking the way he said it, "Yeah? I mean only if it's okay with you. I can just go away if you don't want me here any -"

"Ophelia...~" the Undertaker interrupted, dragging out the last syllable in a more singsong tone.

"It's okay I... Y-you said my name." The redhead realized, feeling stupid. The Undertaker giggled and held out a pocket watch out of nowhere, showing that the time was 11:59, one minute before midnight.

"Of course you can stay, kitten~ You do owe me an explanation after all..."

**This chapter is the longest so far at 3,500 words~! The rest are usually 500 words shorter in case you were curious :3 I like 3000 to be my average, 2500 to be my minimum and 4500 to be my maximum ;D**

**So~ I'm still at my grandma's house :P I'm going to be here longer though because my great aunt died and I went to her funeral. I thought I'd be a nice little author and post this for you afterwards~! **

**I feel terribly guilty because you all MUST know how much I tried not to act like the Undertaker! I tried to stop smiling and being creepy!**

**I tried to hide my giggles! DX**

**In the space between last chapter and this chapter this story got to 10 reviews! It's not a terribly big number but I'm still EXTRA PROUD of it! XD **

**So I got to thinking...**

******READ THIS******

**If this story can get to 20 reviews by chapter 8, I will post two chapters in one day and allow one OC to join the story for a while if they can answer a question I ask :3**

***twirls around* I'm pretty excited, are you~?**

**Anyways, I'll ask the question if we get to 20 reviews or more and then wait for you guys to answer me in a review or a PM (: **

**Random question of the chapter: Do you like Cassie or Ophelia more at this point? **


	6. 6: Corsets and Nightmares

**A/N: Another chapter~! In this one I hope I kept Sebastian IC because he's in it quite a lot~! **

**I decided to upload this chapter early because tomorrow I'll be heading out to New York City! X3 I'm excited**

**I don't know if I'll have WiFi there so I decided I'd upload this chapter and upload the next chapter when I get back on Sunday~! I enjoyed writing this chapter but I don't know if you'll like it - lots of dialogue in the beginning :3**

**ONWARDS~!**

**Chapter Six**  
**Corsets and Nightmares**

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Once Cassie had finished meeting the rest of the Phantomhive servants, Sebastian had been quick to show her the room she'd be staying in.

The room itself was okay. It was in the servant's quarters, across the hall from Mey-Rin's room.

The problem wasn't the room, it was what Cassie found in the room - Sebastian telling her to get into a death contraption.

"Miss Cassandra, you must wear a dress. And with that dress a corset." Sebastian said.

Cassie rolled her eyes and groaned, "Please, no."

Sebastian simply held up the corset and beckoned for her to turn around, "Miss Cassandra, it'd simply be easier and much more presentable of you to wear the corset."

Cassie huffed, 'It's even scary to look at.' she thought to herself with a scowl.

"Fine, I'll wear it. But why do you have to be the one to put it on?" She asked.

The butler raised an eyebrow, "Why shouldn't I?"

Cassie looked away, "It's embarrassing."

She'd seen the corset scene from Black Butler, and did not want to give herself any ideas. She kept telling herself that nothing would ever happen between them.

Unfortunately, it was particularly hard to just forget about the huge anime-crush she'd had on him ever since she started watching the series.

"Embarrassing? How so? I'm simply helping you clothe yourself, Miss Cassandra." Sebastian said with a confused face that was fake on so many levels.

"Can't you have Mey-Rin do it?" Cassie asked hopefully. She knew it'd still be awkward but it'd be less awkward than her anime-crush doing it.

"She is currently doing her chores." Sebastian said.

"But...fine." Cassie said, looking away with a light blush.

The butler smirked and started advancing towards her. He first held up a plain sleeveless white dress thing.

_'Looks rather dull compared to the extravagant dresses he's been pulling out of his ass for the past 10 minutes.' _Cassie thought wryly to herself.

"This is a chemise, you wear it under your corset so it won't get dirty." Sebastian informed.

Cassie nodded and awkwardly looked around, "Is there somewhere I can change...?"

Sebastian smiled politely and walked towards the wooden closet. He pulled out something from the side that looked like paper and wood. He pulled it out and set it up, making what Cassie dreaded but knew it'd be.

"That's a changing screen?" Cassie squeaked out, but her sentence sounded more like a question.

"Yes, Miss Cassandra. You'll have to discard that top to wear the chemise." Sebastian said, but by now he was smirking evilly.

"But you'll see me through the paper!" Cassie protested.

"Only your figure. I won't look if you don't want me to." He said simply.

_'Well he's not the one flashing himself to me.'_ The fangirl blushed when she thought about it for too long.

"Well ... don't look. I'm watching you." She said before eyeing him nervously and then stumbling towards the changing screen.

Once she was in the - somewhat - safety of it, she started to slowly strip off her shirt. She kept glancing out at the unmoving shadow that was Sebastian. He'd been turned around when she last saw but he could've just as easily swiveled to look at her at whatever point. His stance was just so that she couldn't tell which way he was facing.

The pink haired girl was left only in her jeans and bra. Now, it wasn't one of those epic moments in the books where she looked perfect and just happened to be wearing sexy lingerie that day. Nope. She was wearing a simple black bra that hooked together in the front.

She slipped on the chemise and started to pull off her pants. She refused to stand in only her bra and underwear when Sebastian was only 10 feet away from her, separated by some paper and wood.

Just as Cassie opened her mouth to call for Sebastian she looked up and noticed his shadow was no longer there. She whipped around quickly and saw Sebastian standing two feet away from her, still holding the corset.

He smirked like the devil he was and bowed slightly, "You look wonderful, Miss Cassandra. Now for the corset."

Cassie's eyes flew open wide and she flushed an unattractive shade of blotchy red. Her mind raced a mile a minute until she realized that in modern times he pretty much told her she looked hot when she was nearly naked.

_'Or at least that's what some douche from the 21st century would say.' _Cassie thought.

"Miss Cassandra." The butler called to get her attention.

She looked up to see Sebastian smirking still, maybe even more, at her obviously embarrassed reaction.

"Yeah?"

"The corset." Sebastian said, and this time Cassie saw the smirk lift even more in an amused way.

She frowned and stepped past him, smacking him lightly on the shoulder as she did, "Shut up."

Her ears picked up a slight chuckle as she stood next to the bed frame with her arms crossed in a huffy manner. She knew she looked like a brat but she was desperately trying to hide just how embarrassed she was.

"Miss Cassandra, did I do something wrong?" Sebastian asked in a fake innocent way but with an obvious smirk.

"Give me the damn corset if you're just gonna stand there and smirk until it's permanent!" Cassie said, looking away. She wasn't actually angry, she was just embarrassed to the point that it frustrated her.

"Now, now, Miss Cassandra. It is improper for a lady to use such words." Sebastian said, looking serious suddenly.

"What? Permanent?" Cassie said, messing with him.

"No, Miss Cassandra, the word 'damn' is not to be used by ladies such as yourself." Sebastian said, still looking serious.

Cassie suddenly copied his posture and said in a fake English accent, "No, Mister Sebastian, the word 'damn' is not to be used by ladies such as yourself."

"Miss Cassandra, did you just refer to me as a lady?"

"Damn right, I did." Cassie said, just seeing if it'd tick him off.

Sebastian sighed, "Never mind that. Turn around so I can lace up your corset."

Cassie pouted and did as told. She felt horribly exposed in the small dress-like undergarment and had always been a little shy about showing too much skin.

Goosebumps became visible as Sebastian's arms snaked around her and positioned the front of the corset. He used one hand to hold the torture device and the other to start lacing up the back loosely.

Once the back was pulled together enough that it would hold on its own, he let go. As his hand left her torso she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She swore she heard Sebastian snigger, but when she turned her head to check he simply told her to turn back around with a straight face.

The first tug Sebastian forced made Cassie cringe a little. She had tried to prepare herself by firming her torso muscles and stiffening slightly but it didn't help all that much. The butler pulled again and the pink haired girl squeaked.

"Try holding in your breath, it's only going to get tighter." Sebastian warned.

Cassie nodded and took a deep breath in. A while later, Sebastian had finished lacing up the corset and was adjusting it slightly around her hips. When Cassie rose from her near leaned over position, she found her movements restricted.

She found it wasn't uncomfortable, per se. It was more like a firm, hugging feeling around her torso. Her back was forced to sit up straight in a position that was graceful if walking properly.

All in all, Cassie knew right off she would look ridiculous and probably trip. A sudden thought struck her mind and she glared accusingly at Sebastian. She somehow looked serious in only a corset, chemise, and her underwear.

_'Oh my god, I look like a stripper.'_ She thought for a moment before glaring again.

Sebastian smirked evilly and raised an eyebrow, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Cassandra."

"Maids don't wear corsets." Cassie said with a scowl.

"Oh? And why ever not?" Sebastian said, the smirk growing more evil by the second.

"Because, _you devil_, corsets tie in the back and servants don't have their own servants to tie corsets for them." Cassie growled out with an accusing glare.

Sebastian chuckled at her name for him and his eyes flashed a brilliant fiery red-pink color for a second. He stalked towards her slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Cassandra, you are well aware that there are corsets that tie in the front, yes?" He drawled out.

"I am well aware, but those are meant for middle class - not servants." She challenged with her own raised brow.

He pursued even closer until he was now a mere half foot away. Cassie glared defiantly at his intimidatingly tall figure and huffed through her nose.

The butler chuckled and rose his hand up to hold her chin in a way that seemed gentle, but Cassie knew differently from how firm he held it. He directed her to look straight up into his eyes.

He was still sporting the demonic smirk that she narrowed her eyes at. She really couldn't help the light blush or the quickening of her heart but she could control the protest and disagreement in her eyes.

"Hmm. Miss Cassandra, it seems you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Although, I still managed to get you into the corset, didn't I?" Sebastian said with amused, prolonged words.

Cassie's blush deepened and she directed her gaze down, although her face was still forced to face the butler with red irises.

"If servants don't wear corsets, why am I wearing one currently?" She asked, too embarrassed to look in his eyes.

A dark chuckle escaped him and he tore his hand away, "You're very amusing, Miss Cassandra." He started, completely off topic.

Cassie folded her arms over her pushed up chest and raised an eyebrow.

"But..." He continued on, "You are also very mysterious to my young master and I. You'll be kept under close watch, and since the other servants know nothing about you or your travels through time - I do not trust them to watch you."

Her golden eyes narrowed of their own accord, "I detect a point approaching, although I must ask if you're ever going to get to it."

"My, Miss Cassandra, quite snippy aren't you?" Sebastian chortled.

"The point?" Cassie asked, getting impatient.

"I'm simply testing this corset on you for any future...events." The butler tried to explain.

"Events? Like what? Picnics? Weddings? Be more specific." Cassie said, getting frustrated too easily with the situation.

"As I'm sure you're aware, the young master is involved in a special business." Sebastian supplied.

"Yep." She replied, popping the 'p.'

"Well, as a servant of the Phantomhive manor and a person in need of supervision, you'll be needing to go to any and all events that the young master chooses to host or attend. This includes any party, any wedding, any funeral, and any business meeting." Sebastian explained.

"F-for how long?" Cassie asked with wide eyes.

"Hm, I would assume until the young master trusts you. The entire being of you seems to interest him as I know it interests me. Miss Cassandra, it seems you're a puzzle we've decided to figure out. At my young master's side, I shall watch as he puts together the pieces and decides whether or not to tear them down again." Sebastian spoke with a smirk on his face the entire time, talking like he was making preparations for the next meal.

For a second, Cassie forgot how to breathe and had her eyes opened to their maximum width. She felt goosebumps crawl under her skin and suppressed a shiver.

"I understand." She said, managing to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"Fantastic. Now, Miss Cassandra, to get this corset off of you. I've had a dress fit for a maid suited to your tastes and looks. You will need to change into that after I leave, it requires no help in putting on. I expect to see you in the kitchen by five o'clock sharp this evening." Sebastian gave a fake closed-eye smile that Cassie was sure looked real to any other girl who hadn't just experienced the true demon threatening them.

He stepped over to the closet and shuffled through it for a second before coming up with a maid's dress that looked a lot like Mey-Rin's. The navy blue color had been replaced with an ashy color but other than that it looked like a near copy.

Along with the dress he pulled out some sturdy boots of a dark shade that came up to the knee. Once he was done setting the pieces of clothing onto the queen-sized bed, he untied her corset quicker than he'd tied it up.

With a pointed glance, he bowed slightly and left. Leaving a dark and stiff atmosphere behind him.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Cassie sighed and flopped onto the bed. She was exhausted. It'd been morning when she woke up, she'd then spent an hour talking with Ciel. Afterwards, she'd taken a three hour tour with Sebastian and then spent maybe an hour talking with Bard, Tanaka, Mey-Rin, and Finny just getting to know them.

She didn't know how long she slept before but she did know she'd either been panicking, thinking immensely, walking, talking, or being threatened all day. Her eyes wandered to the nightstand where she saw a little clock ticking 5 minutes away from two in the afternoon.

"Hell yes, two hours of sleeping for me!" She whisper-yelled to herself.

She situated herself closer towards the headboard of the bed, being careful to avoid the clothes set near the end, and relished in how comfy the pillows were.

She blinked a few times, her eyelids getting heavier each time, before she finally shut her eyes and they didn't open.

Her dreams consisted of warped memories that started out normally but were mixed with things she might've never imagined.

_"Happy birthday, Cassie~!" Ophelia shouted, jumping onto the pink haired girl's back and laughing when she got spun around by the taller girl. _

_"Oi! Get off me, you little midget!" Cassie cried before tripping and falling into the grass. Ophelia tumbled a few feet and sat up quickly to glare at her friend._

_"That was uncalled for!" The short girl protested. _

_"You were the one that made me trip!" Cassie had accused._

_"Psh! Whatever, let's go inside now, I made cake~!" Ophelia said, starting to gallop over to their apartment complex. _

_The time was two years ago, when they'd been living in a different apartment farther away from their college. A large area of grass was placed across the street from them that was known as Franklin Park, which was where the two had been rolling around. _

_Just as Cassie got up, the sky darkened and she was surrounded by the feeling of unwelcome. _

_The hues and feelings of the world around her became too real for her to comprehend. The ground was littered with large black feathers and the sky was a yellowing gray. The sun was weak and colors seemed muted. _

_The usually busy and fast street in front of their apartment was cracked and cars on it moved sluggishly. A harsh wind blew leaves and black feathers around violently, making Cassie squint her eyes. _

_"Silly, Miss Cassandra." A familiar, sly voice called from behind her. _

_She spun around and saw none other than Sebastian, standing tall and in his usual butler's uniform. Upon closer inspection, a dark energy seemed to be swimming beneath his skin and crackling in his blood red eyes. _

_Cassie took a step back and quaked in confusion and fear. The wind shifted and millions of feathers suddenly flew from behind the demon and onto her. She turned her head in a way to protect her face from the flying obstacles. _

_"You're so naive, Miss Cassandra." Sebastian spoke, his voice seemed to echo throughout the entire setting. _

_"W-what do you mean?" Cassie asked, her sentence seeming to fly soundlessly through the wind. She thought she'd have to repeat herself but the smirk on Sebastian's face made it obvious he'd heard. _

_"Why not look around?" He asked, his voice smoothed out in a sinister way.  
_

_Cassie warily glanced at him before turning around to see the same scene she had before. Except this time, she saw Ophelia standing a few feet away._

_"Ophelia!" Cassie shouted in relief, glad to have her friend with her in this strange nightmare. But the pink haired girl's relief left her when she closely examined her friend. _

_The usually lively girl stood stoically with no expression on her face. Her head was cocked to the side in an eery way and her eyes looked...dead._

_"Ophelia... no. No! Stop it you demon!" She said turning to where Sebastian was. She came face to face with his chest and could feel the dark energy vibrating through her now. _

_She glared defiantly in his scary eyes with tears nearly pouring out, "You do not mess with my friend! I forbid you from touching her! You can't!" She started pounding on his chest._

_"You can't! You can't! You CAN'T! Stop it!" She shrieked, throwing a tantrum. She continued punching him as tears came down her face and she started sobbing. _

_For a second, Cassie swore she saw concern and shock in the demon's eyes but it was soon replaced with amusement. Cassie clutched onto the material of the demon's coat and she leaned her head on his chest, still sobbing. _

_"Stop it... now." Cassie protested weakly. _

_She felt the demon's hand on her back and she was pressed into his taller form. She continued sobbing, hating the way her friend had looked. Ophelia wasn't supposed to look that way, she was supposed to be happy and trying to make Cassie feel better. She wasn't supposed to be that lifeless person not making any move towards her. _

_"Miss Cassandra, I regret to inform you that I'm not doing anything." Sebastian's voice said with dark undertones in it. _

_Cassie looked up at him from the clutch he had on her, "W-what's that supposed to mean?" _

_"I told you Miss Cassandra, you're naive. I haven't done anything, I'm merely showing you the truth." _

_"What? N-no! That's not true! Ophelia's not like that!" Cassie tried to convince him, but it sounded weak even to her._

_"Maybe not on the outside. Have you ever wondered why she might be that way? Have you ever asked why she seemed upset sometimes? Do you really know anything about her?" The heart-wrenching questions poured out of the demon's lips. _

_Cassie tried pulling away but his embrace on her was too strong she shook her head and fresh tears leaked out of her eyes. _

_"I've been friends with her for years! I should know enough about her to say she isn't like that!" She shouted. _

_"Hm, really? Do you know anything about her family? What are her parents' names, does she have any siblings? Where's she from?" _

_Cassie froze and her eyes widened. She couldn't answer any of those questions. Her struggle to get out of his grasp ceased and she looked up into his demonic eyes._

_"I-I don't know..." Her response made her cringe. _

_"You don't know anything. You look at life through the eyes of a child. And while that's admirable, it's also dangerous and leads you to make uneducated decisions. You're pure. You're naive. You lack experience and judgement. And your belief that everything has good in it is utterly stupid." The harsh words caused Cassie's heart to split in two. _

_"B-but..."_

_"You're such a child, it's almost endearing." Sebastian said in an amused way. With one last smirk, he seemed to disappear in flurry of shadows and black dust. Everything started to close in around her and her breath came out in short gasps. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her palms to her temples._

_"No!"_

Cassie shot up in the bed and looked hurriedly at the clock. 4:15. She sighed and tried to calm her panicking heart, shaking a little as she got up off the bed. She grabbed the clothes set out for her and lazily put them on.

_"You don't know anything."_ The sentence echoed throughout her head.

_'Maybe that's true.' _Cassie thought to herself while wiping tears away from her face. She must've started to cry in her sleep. She swept away any wrinkles away from the dress and started lacing up the shoes.

Noticing two hairbands on her wrist, she tied her hair up into two pigtails with loose hair framing her face. A sigh escaped her lips and she trudged to the door, opening it and stepping out into the halls.

_'I don't know anything.'_

**Cassie's feeling doubtful :P We've got her getting some weird ass dreams...but why? *smirks like the beloved Sebastian* YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT!**

**Has anyone else noticed that One of the Boys by Katy Perry is pretty much Grell's theme song other than Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy? **

**SEXY, NAUGHTY, BITCHY ME~!**

***cough* anyways - next chapter will probably be out after Sunday unless you can persuade me with your love to upload earlier ;D **

**AND OH MY GOSH ARIGATO! After that last chapter I got - I think - 11 REVIEWS~! Maybe I should make promises to upload two chapters in one go more often *shrugs***

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and also anyone who has favorited or followed me or this story! I love all of you~! **

**Until next time~! **

**I'm wearing some really comfy underwear right now... No! Undertaker I DON'T want to have hot coffin sex with you right nnnoo- O.O**

**_Why didn't anyone tell me the author's note was still running?!_**

**Bye! For real this time! O.O**


	7. 7: Time Travel Talk Over Tea

**A/N: My feet hurt =_= So here's chapter SEVEN! And with it I'm also uploading chapter EIGHT! But you'll see that soon!**

**I apologize to SebastianStalker for not uploading before today despite the love she gave me I was going to update earlier but I had no Wi-Fi in my hotel. Due to broken planes, bad weather, and cancelled flights I'm in a different hotel with WI-FI~! X3 **

**This chapter has quite a lot of fluff in it if I do say so myself. It also opens up to EVEN MORE fluff in the next Ophelia chapter~! If you hadn't noticed I'm writing in an alternating POV from Cassie to Ophelia :3**

**I'll change the order of the chapters if it's requested! So say you want two Cassie chapters in a row, just ask (: The majority vote will win *bows***

**LOVE YOU GUYS! I smile so big when I see the reviews I get and the PMs I get from you guys, you are my favorite people :D**

**READ ON~!**

**Chapter Seven  
Time Travel Talk Over Tea**

_"Of course you can stay, kitten~ You do owe me an explanation after all..."_

Ophelia's gaze snapped up to look at the curtain of silver hair that covered the Undertaker's eyes.

"Right... Well, then. Where do you want me to start?" Ophelia asked.

"Hmm... Well, why don't you tell me where you're from~?" The Undertaker asked with a grin that somehow managed to come off as curious.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm from the 21st century?" She asked, scratching the back of her head nervously.

The Undertaker froze for a second and his grin faltered a little before he nodded slowly, "I would~"

"Well, then, believe it!" She said with a nervous smile, "I come from a time where there are footprints on the moon and internet keeping everyone entertained."

"Interesting~" The Undertaker said while pouring himself another beaker of tea,

"But I wonder, how did you get here~?"

Ophelia looked down at her own beaker of tea and sloshed around the liquid inside, "I was just hanging out with my friend, Cassie, in our apartment. An apartment is like this small house that's situated in a building with other small houses in it - almost like a dorm. It was in the beginning of this huge storm and it was thundering and lightning when this small orb-like thing showed up in the middle of our living room."

"Hmm...continue~" The Undertaker said, his smile had turned into a thoughtful pout.

"Well, I told Cassie to get out to the door and she eventually did. So, I decided to be stupid and touch the orb thing, which was growing bigger by now. Something happened - I don't even know what. I touched it with my index finger, which started stinging and burning like crazy. But I felt like something was taking over my body. Well, that doesn't explain it... You know when you get a cold chill? Or a shiver up your spine?"

The Undertaker nodded and took a bite out of a bone-shaped cookie.

"It was kind of like that except it burnt and it was painful. I felt like my eyes were being burned out..." Ophelia paused for a moment to look at her dead finger, "Anyways, I ran down the hallway to where Cassie was and the thing exploded just as we were getting out the door. I think it ... inhaled us or something.

"Cassie passed out but I felt like I was falling into a pit of nothing but whiteness. Eventually I passed out or something and landed wherever I wound up, but I let go of Cassie and now I don't know where she is."

"Is that all~?" The Undertaker asked, setting his beaker of tea down on the coffin he was sitting on.

"Hehe... Well, there's one more thing." Ophelia said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"Yes, kitten~?" He asked, a smug grin returning to his face as he said her nickname.

"Well, in my time - you're in a television show." Ophelia explained.

"Pardon?" The Undertaker asked, looking extremely confused.

"It's a type of entertainment in the future. It's a little box that plays video, or pictures going at a fast speed so it looks like they're moving. You're in the show as a mortician - which you are - that gives information to the main characters, Sebastian and Ciel, as long as they make you laugh." Ophelia tried to describe.

"Ehee~! That'll be me! But, it's very curious that you're here, isn't it~?" The Undertaker said, rubbing his chin.

Ophelia nodded, "I'm kind of glad though, you're my favorite character." She finished with a sheepish smile and a light blush.

"Oh~? Is the little kitten embarrassed~? Eheehee~!" The Undertaker giggled out.

"No! Shut up!" She protested, blushing deeper.

"Aw~ How adorable~" The Undertaker said in an uncharacteristically cute voice.

Ophelia crossed her arms, "You better watch out. This kitten bites."

"I'm sure she does~! Eheehee~!" The Undertaker said before taking a sip from his tea cup

"W-was that a sexual innuendo?" Ophelia stuttered out with a blush still on her face. Her eyes were wide and she wondered if she just had an incredibly dirty mind or if that had been an actual dirty joke.

"BAHAHAA!" The Undertaker burst out. He continued laughing loudly and fell forward off the coffin. Ophelia had to jump down off her own sitting-coffin and grab him before he hit the floor, she was afraid he'd hurt himself.

She struggled with picking up the still laughing weight of the Undertaker but eventually he got on his own feet and hung a little off of Ophelia's arm. He continued laughing on Ophelia's shoulder for a full two minutes before sighing contentedly and holding her out in front of him with his cold hands on her elbows.

"Silly kitten, you've got quite the dirty mind don't you~? Gufeehee!" He said, still laughing a little.

"You were the one who said it!" The redhead protested with arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah, but you were the one who thought wrongly of it~" The Undertaker said pulling her a little closer when she tried to pull away in frustration.

"Quit making fun of me!" Ophelia pouted, trying to pull away even more.

"Oh~ Come, kitten. Don't be that way~! I was simply joking with you." He chastised, refusing to let her go and now holding her at her shoulders with an affectionate smile. He used one hand to pat her on her head in a consoling way that somewhat mocked her predicament.

She sighed, "You're lucky I like you or else you'd be sleeping in one of your own coffins for a long time." She finished, pouting grumpily.

"I see, so you like me~?" He said, grinning ear-to-ear in an evilly amused sort of way.

"Quit twisting my words!" She shouted, blushing heavily. She couldn't help but smile, as he was doing the same thing she would probably do in that situation.

"So you do like me~! See, you're smiling at the thought! Aheeheehee~!" He laughed out, leaning back onto the coffin he'd previously fallen off of.

He was still holding onto Ophelia, unfortunately for her, and she had to step forward with him in order to stay on her own two feet. She was still blushing furiously and trying to find a way to turn the conversation in her favor.

If she hated one thing, it was not having a comeback.

"Well, you've been smiling this entire time. Does that mean you like me, Undertaker?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a challenge in her tone. She managed to pull of the look despite the horribly obvious blush on her face.

"I'll admit to nothing of that sort~!" He said before cackling joyfully and letting her go to clap his sleeved-hands together.

"Ah-ha! So you say you won't 'admit' do you? Does that mean you might have something to hide, dear Undertaker?" She spoke in a telltale voice, as if she were Sherlock Holmes figuring out the case.

"Cheeky little thing~" He said, changing the subject absentmindedly while patting her head once and spinning away.

"Hey! Was that a height joke, somehow?" Ophelia asked as he glided towards a door leading into one of what looked like many back rooms.

"It might've been~" He called behind as shoulder as the door started swinging shut behind him. Ophelia frowned and rushed towards the door, starting to follow him.

"What do you mean 'might've?' You said I was little!" She exclaimed, starting into a long rant about him picking on her. She was so busy ranting, in fact, that she didn't notice as she followed the Undertaker as he descended down a flight of steps.

"...Picking on people is not nice, Undertaker." She continued on, and to be honest the Undertaker was only half paying attention. He grinned widely as the two came upon a large metal door.

The redhead still hadn't noticed where they were and walked unconsciously forward as she saw the Undertaker do the same. She was immediately met with coldness upon entering the room and shivered slightly without noticing.

"...I'm not even that short!" She said and opened her mouth to say more before her eyes landed on where they were and, most importantly, the centerpiece of the room. She paled slightly and froze.

"Something wrong, kitten~?" The Undertaker asked, giggling slightly at the look of shock on her face.

"There's kind of a dead body in the middle of the room..." She said, pointing to the barely-there pieces of some poor woman's body. She was raised onto a sturdy wooden table and currently had only the right side of her body put together.

The urge to throw up passed through her mind for the second time since she'd been in the Undertaker's parlor but fascination soon took over.

"Well...not kind of. There is a dead body in the middle of the room." Ophelia fixed. She stepped forward a few paces so she was next to the Undertaker, who was holding a sewing needle and thread in the air whilst trying to put the thread in the small loop of the metal.

He gave up for a moment and looked at her with an amused grin, "I am an Undertaker, kitten~"

"Hence the name, I suppose..." Ophelia finished. She watched with a raised eyebrow as the appropriately named Undertaker tried to stick the thread through the needle once again. She wondered vaguely if he could even see it.

"Here, lemme see it." The redhead said to him, holding her hand out to receive the needle and thread. The Undertaker handed them to her after a couple more times and looked at her through his bangs.

He watched, interested, as she took the thread to her lips and stuck the end in her mouth. Although he was slightly confused, it didn't show on what showed of his face.

Or at least he thought it didn't.

"You've never heard of this before?" The perceptive redhead asked around the thread before taking it out and sticking the thin piece easily through the needle and tying a knot so it wouldn't come loose.

The Undertaker was slightly surprised she knew he was confused but grinned nonetheless and tilted his head to the left, "Can't say I have, m'dear~"

"Well now you know!" She said with a closed eyed smile.

He was amused at how normally she acted in front of the shredded dead body in front of the two and let a few entertained chuckles escape his lips before starting to sew a pale, dead finger onto the woman's hand. He needed to put together the pieces and preserve the body before it started to rot.

Meanwhile, Ophelia watched avidly at how closely the Undertaker payed attention to his fondly dubbed "guest." The usually giggly and eerily childish man looked as professional as could be done whilst not showing his eyes and wearing a top hat haphazardly atop his head.

She found a cleared spot on a counter pressed against the cool walls and jumped onto it, swinging her legs back and forth absentmindedly.

"What happened to her?" The redhead asked, truly curious as to how the woman had gone in such a bad state of death.

The Undertaker giggled slightly with a grim undertone, "Caught by that Jack the Ripper, she was~"

He set back to his work but not before noticing Ophelia's head snap to attention at what he'd said.

"Jack the Ripper? So we're at that bit? It's so early in the story!" She exclaimed with a look of recognition on her face.

"Pardon~?" The silver haired man asked, "Is this part of that television show you were speaking of~?"

"Yeah... Not to mention that Jack the Ripper is one of the most famous murderers in history." She said while furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"How interesting~!" The Undertaker giggled, "You hear that, madam? Your death was famous~!" He said, talking to the remains of the Jack the Ripper victim.

"That means the seasons skipped straight over to the end of summer!" Ophelia exclaimed almost joyfully.

"Does the kitten not enjoy the summer~?" He asked, seemingly to the dead body.

"I don't particularly enjoy the summer... It's too hot where I live and I hate it when it's too humid. There are always bugs everywhere and although I get off school, it's just a bothersome season. Not to sound morbid, but I like it better when all those things are dead." Ophelia admitted, tapping her chin with her blackened finger and not feeling it.

"Eheehee~ Is that so? You prefer winter~?" He asked, snapping the thread and tying it into a small knot on the finger before moving to sew up the neck.

"To summer, yes. But my favorite is spring, I like the rainy and cloudy weather." She finished with a smile, as though just the mention of it was exciting.

"I'm sure you'll love London greatly then, kitten~!" He said before giggling quietly.

Ophelia giggled along with him and shrugged, "I suppose I will."

For a while after that, Ophelia just watched the Undertaker put together the mangled flesh. She was fascinated when he took out a scalpel and very cleanly took out organs he hadn't already extracted.

He would set the innards inside wide but shallow crates with paper and cloth laid on the inside. She was slightly surprised with how safe he was about keeping his hands and the tools clean and with storing the organs and other miscellaneous pieces.

It was to her knowledge the medical field didn't progress very much until later in the 20th century. To see him doing things she might expect a doctor or surgeon in modern times to do gave her a slight feeling in her chest and she felt like she wanted to smile. The feeling was familiar and she tried to place it as she watched the Undertaker set the end of the scalpel in a cup full of sterile water.

_Pride. _The word flew through her mind unexpectedly and left her contemplating it.

_'I'm...proud of the Undertaker?' _Ophelia thought to herself. She wondered why she was proud of him, he was definitely older than her. He was a shinigami and most likely knew much more than she did.

She inwardly shrugged and continued watching him as he sewed up the woman's left foot. The redhead forced all feelings of confusion out of her mind but couldn't take away the tightening feeling in her chest as the feeling of pride for the silver haired man continued.

The Undertaker could feel a vibe of confusion come off of the redhead and vaguely noticed her swinging feet pause as she sunk deep in thought for a long moment. He considered asking her what was wrong but thought against it, feeling as if he'd be intruding for some reason.

_'I quite like the little kitten, hmm~?'_ He asked himself. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed the girl's company. He grinned to himself as he thought of her blushing face and how embarrassed she could get.

_'She's quite amusing~!'_ He noted, chuckling so quietly that Ophelia couldn't hear it. As the two sat in each other's company - with the addition of the dead woman - into the early hours of the morning, Ophelia realized that the Undertaker probably didn't know she knew he was a shinigami.

_'Should I tell him?'_ She wondered to herself as she watched him fixing up the broken ribcage. She came up with an idea to wait and see how long it takes for him to tell her himself.

_'I'm curious to see which one of us will have to bring it up first...' _

Ophelia wondered if he had anything around the place that she could find and ask him "innocently" about. Would he tell her or come up with an excuse?

"Do you have anything I could make for breakfast?" Ophelia asked the Undertaker, startling herself with her own voice as they'd been sitting in a comfortable silence for nearly two hours.

Ophelia was surprised with herself for being able to sit still for that long, but something about the way the silver haired man dealt with everything had her in a state of fascination. The Undertaker looked up from the rib and turned around, as he'd been facing the opposite direction.

The redhead had made sure to enjoy the view for as long as she could.

"Breakfast~?" He asked, curiously with a confused pout.

The redhead jumped down off the counter and nodded, "You are letting me stay here, right? The least I could do is make you breakfast." She said with a smile.

"I don't know if I have the right ingredients for any sort of breakfast~" The Undertaker said, rubbing his chin and smearing a little blood on it.

"Undertaker you -" She suddenly stopped and realized just how she could get revenge for him embarrassing her earlier. She stepped forward and grabbed a rag off of a little table.

"What is it, kitten~?" He asked curiously as she advanced further towards him.

She walked close enough to him that they were inches apart and brought her hand up quickly to lightly grab his jaw.

He froze a little and pouted curiously, "Kitten, what are you doing~?"

She brought her face slightly closer and he froze up even more. Ophelia then brought the rag up to his chin and wiped away the blood that had been smeared there.

She stayed there for a moment and then set the rag back down on the table. The redhead walked up to him again and poked his nose again, he still hadn't moved.

She smiled evilly and winked, "I'll go see if I can find anything for breakfast. Don't get into too much trouble~!" She singsonged as she opened up the heavy door and shut it tightly behind her.

The Undertaker stood in the same frozen position, dumbfounded, for several more moments before smiling largely.

"Mhmm~" He said in a way that sounded like a laugh. He turned to the dead woman lying on the table, she was nearly stitched up.

"My, my~! I didn't know kittens could be so playful, hm~? I guess all I can do know is play the game~" He giggled.

**Yay! The Perv Wars are on! Now scurry onto chapter eight where you'll see Cassie getting a little angry and a few questions be answered. You probably weren't asking the questions... but oh well! **

**The next one is mostly a filler~! Sorry The next Cassie one will be MUCH more interesting and the next Ophelia one will be MUCH more pervy~! A little bit of sugar, a little bit of spice (:**

**I probably won't update chapter nine until the middle or end of the week! So enjoy these two chapters!**


	8. 8: Confidence and Arguments

**A/N: CHAPTER EIGHT~! Make sure to check the bottom author's note for a chance to get an OC in the story! **

**This has a little argument fluff but not a lot - it IS Sebastian and I'd like to keep him in character no matter how difficult :3 Plus, Cassie's prudish. There's always that.**

**So read now~!**

**Chapter Eight  
Confidence and Arguments**  
Cassie made her way to the kitchen, her pigtails bobbing lightly behind her. Unfortunately, her straightened hair had turned to it's natural wavy state with frizzy-like tendrils curling to awkwardly frame her face.

When she all but barged into the kitchen, she didn't realize she must've seemed quite scary. On her way out of her room, she'd tried to put a smile on her face in order to rid herself from the depressing thoughts Sebastian had put there. But along the way she'd realized that it wasn't lifting her spirits and made her cheeks hurt.

Unintentionally, she'd starting getting angry over the fact that her motto of smiling to feel better didn't work...among other things. Her light steps had turned into frightening stomps and the fake smile had turned into a menacing pout.

Her struts into the kitchen didn't go unnoticed by the four Phantomhive servants. Mey-Rin, who had been cleaning up broken glass off the island counter, looked up and took a startled step back. Bard looked up, surprised, and his cigarette promptly fell from his slack jaw as he took in her fiery attitude.

She noticed Sebastian look up with disinterest in his eyes before furrowing his eyebrows. He got a strange glint in his eyes before quickly ducking back down to finish frosting a cake.

Finny seemed to completely disregard the near growling sound in her throat and instead skipped up to her with a light blush and a large smile. He clasped his hands together in front of him and spun around joyfully.

"Miss Cassie, you look quite pretty in your dress!" He cried, hearts and flowers practically dancing around him.

The fire spitting out from Cassie's aura died down a little and she managed a weak smile, "Thank you, Finny. You look wonderful too."

"Thank you, Miss Cassie!" He sang, skipping over to a sack of flour and picking it up from the floor. He proceeded to set it in a large cabinet easily and then skip up to Sebastian.

"Mister Sebastian, what are making for the young master? It looks delicious!" He said, waving his arms around haphazardly.

The butler looked up with a hint of annoyance hidden professionally behind his eyes and then looked back to the cake, "A layered cake that Young Master requested specifically."

Cassie's anger flared up again, this time towards the Phantomhive butler, as she saw the nearly arrogant way he answered the adorable gardener. The sensible part of her wondered idly if she was actually mad at Sebastian or if she just needed something to be angry at.

Meanwhile, the angry part of her wanted to rip Sebastian's eyes out with a rusty spoon.

From across the kitchen, Sebastian could practically feel Cassie get angry again. He looked up, almost interested, to see if she'd do anything particularly amusing but was inwardly surprised to see her glaring directly at him with a fury no one could match.

"M-miss Cassie, you don't look so good, no you don't." The maroon headed maid said approaching her cautiously as if she were a wild animal.

The pink haired girl continued glaring at the butler as if she hadn't heard the maid and took one step forward in the uncharacteristically silent room. For once, Sebastian noticed, the three other servants weren't mindlessly running off their mouths.

In fact, a pin could be dropped and the entire mansion might've heard it. Cassie stepped forward a few more times, her heeled boots making loud "cluds" against the hard floor.

"_Mister_ Sebastian." She said the title almost mockingly with venom mixed into her words, "I need to speak with you."

No hint of the bubbly, blushing girl was left in the furious and poisonous woman before the four servants.

"Ehh, Sebastian. We'll just wait outside here, okay?" Bard spoke up, rubbing the back of his head with a nervous look in his eyes. He pointed with his thumb towards the door to the other servants before backing out quickly.

Mey-Rin followed suit, dragging a confused Finny behind her and mumbling things to herself. The door slammed shut and Cassie, who was now in the middle of the room, glared limitlessly at the butler.

"Is something wrong, Miss Cassandra?" He asked, trying to play off the situation innocently.

"Oh noooo, Mister Sebastian. Nothing's wrong at all." She hissed out mockingly. Both parts of her were now in full agreement that she was angry at Sebastian because of Sebastian.

"I don't understand, Miss Cassandra." He said, setting down the frosting bag and turning to face her.

"Sure, and I'm a goat." She said crossing her arms angrily.

"You make a lovely goat, Miss Cassandra. Now, I must finish this cake and have it set for dessert." He started turning towards the cake again but before he could pick anything up he heard Cassie angrily stomp towards him.

Just as he was going to turn to look at her she grabbed him by the chin and forcefully turned his head towards her. To any normal man the action would've hurt quite a lot but the butler was greeted merely with a dull throb through the back of his neck.

Now, he could've easily swiped her hand away and kicked her across the room but he was truly curious to see what she was up to.

"You listen here, Mister Sebastian. You can hate me all you want, but you threaten me one more time and I'll shove that cocky smirk so far up your ass you won't have the ability to walk straight." She spit out, glaring.

Sebastian admitted he found the usual Cassie amusing but he found a quiet respect for her when she was angry.

_'As long as it doesn't intrude the young master's game I suppose it could be some source of entertainment...'_ Sebastian thought as he smirked towards the pink haired girl.

"Miss Cassandra, are you threatening me to stop threatening you?" He asked.  
Cassie blushed and narrowed her eyes, "No..." She mumbled, looking away and pulling her hand from his face.

The smirk on Sebastian's face widened and he stood up off of the wooden stool he'd been sitting on to frost the cake. He enjoyed being taller than her just because of the fact that it showed he was in control of the argument now.

"Really? Because for some reason I thought 'I'll shove that cocky smirk so far up your ass you won't have the ability to walk straight' was supposed to make me feel unsafe." He stepped forward with the same smirk Cassie had just threatened.

The sound of Sebastian cussing was weird for the girl but she soon got over it and shrugged, looking away again, "Well you thought wrong."

"Oh, did I?"

"I assure you, you did." Cassie snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Tell me, Miss Cassandra, what did I do to make you so upset?" He asked, leaning on the counter with a glitter of amusement in his eyes.

"I told you, you threatened me!" She growled.

"Is that it?" He asked, expecting more and pouting in a mocking way for a moment before smirking again.

Cassie's glared strengthened tenfold, "And there was that freaky ass dream you gave me!"

The smirk was wiped off of Sebastian's face as he straightened a little,

"Dream?"

"Don't play stupid! That weird dream with the feathers and my friend being different and you telling me I was stupid and childish! That wasn't funny!" She shouted.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly, "Miss Cassandra, although I could, I didn't affect your dreams."

"You -!" She started shouting before cooling off, "You didn't? Well, then what was all that about?"

"I do not know, Miss Cassandra. Inform me if you have any other strange dreams. For now, I must finish this cake. The young master will be eating in 45 minutes." He said before pulling up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and sitting back down on the stool with the frosting bag in his hand.

"Wait. So I'm getting weird ass dreams and you can't help because you're baking a cake." Cassie said, with her arms folded in front of her.

"Please refrain from using such profanity. If not around me, then around the young master and any guests we may have." Sebastian said whilst squeezing a dollop of chocolate frosting on the edge of the cake.

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Fine. But tell me, why the fuck am I getting weird dreams?"

Sebastian raised a single disapproving eyebrow but didn't look away from the cake, "As I said, Miss Cassandra, I do not know. And just because I gave you reign to use swear words around me does not mean you must use them in every sentence."

Cassie smirked much like Sebastian, "Why the hell not?" She asked, "innocently" slipping in a swear word.

Sebastian sighed through his nose but continued icing the cake, "In this day and age, swearing is highly improper for a lady such as yourself."

"Since when am I a lady?" Cassie snorted.

"Since the day you were born with the appropriate body parts." Sebastian said simply.

Cassie choked on nothing and blushed, "Excuse me?!"

"Miss Cassandra, I believe you heard me fine. It's simply the truth that because of your staying at the Phantomhive manor and the genitalia you hav -"

"Shush! Be quiet! I don't wanna hear it!" Cassie shouted out, blushing heavily and covering her ears.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows and tore his gaze away from the cake, "Miss Cassandra, if I embarrassed you I didn't mean to." A smirk was just dying to pull its way up onto his face but he knew that would make his fake apology seem insincere.

"Sure you didn't!" She said, still blushing.

The smirk showed on his face and he turned back to frosting the cake, "For a lady that uses explicit language like second nature, you seem to become very embarrassed when more intimate topics are brought up."

"Ugh, you sound like Ophelia." Cassie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sebastian didn't say anything, merely continued smirking and frosting the cake. There was a slight silence until Cassie spoke up.

"So what do I need to do?" She asked, fiddling with the bottom of her dress that ended just above her knees.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, distractedly turning from the cake.

"You told me to be here by 5 sharp to do stuff, it's 5:30 and I haven't done anything except argue with you." Cassie pointed out, looking away and refusing to apologize for her rash behavior.

"Yes. Miss Cassandra, if you would find your way to the dining table and help with finishing up. Mey-Rin should be there to guide you if you have any questions at all." He said, turning back to the cake with a look of disinterest in his red eyes.

Cassie raised an annoyed eyebrow before twitching slightly and dashing out of the room. The air in the kitchen had somehow turned from angry to awkward in a mere half hour.

Dinner had been uneventful. Cassie helped finish the table with no problems other than Mey-Rin dropping a plate or two...or five. She really was clumsy. Cassie hadn't been in the dining room while Ciel ate but she could tell he and Sebastian were discussing something important.

She wondered if they were talking about her as she walked into the kitchen, calmly this time. Bard still gave her a few apprehensive glances but otherwise everyone was friendly.

Her job for the night while Sebastian was assisting Ciel, was to keep out of trouble and clean up the kitchen. The kitchen was already spotless when she walked in and she thought keeping out of trouble wouldn't be too hard.

"Miss Cassie?" A voice asked innocently from behind her.

She turned around with a raised eyebrow and found Finny standing a foot or two away from her.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?" He asked, a smile erupting onto his face.

"Finny you shouldn't bother her, no you shouldn't!" Mey-Rin's flustered voice shouted from right behind her. Cassie whipped around to see the maid looking worried that Cassie would get angry.

She smiled and turned towards Finny again, "No it's fine. I'm almost 23."

"Huh? You look younger." Bard said from near the stove. Cassie had been apprehensive about him being near it but once she checked him for matches she shrugged it off.

"Do you guys have any more questions?"

"I-I have a few, yes I do!" Mey-Rin said, raising her arm in the air as if she were in school.

That led Cassie to sit down at the island counter on a stool with Finny sitting across from her and Bard standing beside him leaning on the surface. Mey-Rin sat beside her twiddling with her fingers.

"How did you meet the young master, Miss Cassie?" She asked.

"Uh...I kind of just showed up on his lawn."

"Um...well that's fine, yes it is!" Mey-Rin said in a way that showed she was confused with the whole situation.

"So what'd you do before this, eh? Your job." Bard asked.

"Uh..." Cassie started, not knowing how to explain Youtube, "I performed shows." She blurted.

Finny's face lit up, "Really? What kind of shows?"

"M-mostly comedy. I performed them with another performer, my friend Ophelia." Cassie said, willing herself to not look nervous.

"I don't think I've ever heard of you... Do you go by a stage name?" He asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah. Some people call me Casanova, since my name is Cassie." She said, remembering the name her friend had given her.

"Mister Sebastian said you lived in America, yes he did! What's it like there?" Mey-Rin asked.

"I lived in a big city, so it's always busy. It's not a real friendly community, so if you go don't expect too many people to apologize for bumping into you. The weather is kind of like how it is here except a bit more sunny from time to time and it gets hotter in the summer than it does here." Cassie explained.

"A big city? I heard there's lots of different fashions going on in American cities, yes I did." Mey-Rin said, looking up thoughtfully towards the ceiling.

"Well, uh, I wouldn't know much about fashion over there. I performed mostly, ya know? So I was put into costumes..." Cassie said, lying through a faltering smile. She didn't know much about fashion in the 19th century at all and made up the costume bit to get out of the topic.

Unfortunately, Finny had other ideas.

"Ooh! What kind of costumes did you wear?" His excited yelp called through the air.

Cassie coughed, "Um, I wore all kinds of costumes. Lots of crazy colors, I don't remember them all."

"How exciting!" Finny said, practically squirming in his seat.

"What's your family like?" Mey-Rin asked.

Cassie decided she could answer truthfully to this question, "My mom and dad live in a smaller town and I have an older sister. My dad is a mechanic, he works on machinery, and my mom was a gardener for some of the bigger families in town but she's stopped now."

"Hey! I'm a gardener!" Finny said joyfully with pride in his eyes.

Cassie chuckled to herself while Bard scratched his chin.

"Say, how'd you get to London?" The pyromaniac chef asked.

"Uh... by ship!" She said, smiling nervously.

Bard rolled his eyes, "Well yeah, how else are you gonna get here? I guess I mean why'd you come?" He asked.

Cassie was about to mention by plane but remembered that those hadn't necessarily become popular for travel yet. She sighed inwardly and crossed her arms onto the counter in front of her.

"Um, travel for my performances. I got separated from the crew a-and, uh, everything becomes a little blurry afterwards." She choked out, not really believing half of what she was saying herself.

Fortunately, the three servants seemed to buy it. Bard shrugged and Finny continued rambling on about how great it would be to see one of Cassie's performances.

"I hope nothing bad happened, yes I do." Mey-Rin said to Cassie, patting her once on the shoulder.

The pink haired girl smiled, hoping it didn't look fake, and wondered if she would be able to remember the false information she'd just given out. Just as Finny opened his mouth to no doubt ask another question, the doors opened abruptly and a tall figure walked in.

"Mister Sebastian! Did you know Cassie was a performer?" Finny asked the butler.

Sebastian looked befuddled for a mere millisecond before nodding once, "Of course, I would not have allowed Miss Cassandra to stay as a servant if I hadn't run a thorough background check on her first."

Cassie raised an eyebrow while Finny smiled, Mey-Rin blushed, and Bard 'harrumphed.' Disbelief flickered behind Cassie's eyes as she narrowed them at the butler, who simply smirked triumphantly in response.

"Miss Cassandra." Sebastian said in almost a questioning manner. Cassie realized he said her name differently than how people usually pronounced it.

The name sounded almost drawling when he said it like 'Kuh-SAHN-dra' while she usually heard it 'Kuhs-ANN-dra.'

She supposed it was some fancy pronunciation.

"Yes?" She responded.

"I must speak to you privately." He requested ominously. Cassie raised her eyebrow but stood up and followed as Sebastian beckoned her down the halls. He turned a corner and stopped suddenly, leaving Cassie to nearly crash into him.

"Miss Cassandra, tomorrow morning we will be taking a trip into town and staying for a while whilst Young Master completes an investigation. You will be coming with us for previously stated reasons." He explained professionally.

Cassie shivered a little, remembering yesterday, causing Sebastian to smirk smugly. She wanted to glare at him but knew it'd do little to no good, so instead shoved him with her shoulder as she continued walking down the hallway.

She knew the way led to her room anyway and thought she might as well get ready for bed considering it was nearly eight o'clock. A tingly feeling in the center of her back let her know that Sebastian was behind her so she decided to ask a question.

"What investigation is he working on?"

"Under normal circumstances you probably wouldn't be told, but since this is such a publicized crime I suppose I could tell you. The murderer is known as 'Jack the Ripper.'" He explained, tugging his gloves on a little tighter as if getting ready to wring someone's neck.

"So we're at that bit..." Cassie muttered to herself. She assumed Sebastian dismissed the statement because she knew he could hear it but he didn't say anything.

The two walked a little farther until they made it to her door.

"So... Are you gonna leave now or...?" She asked awkwardly.

"If I leave, how would you get prepared for the night and run a bath?" He asked.

Cassie's eyes widened, "I bet you don't do that for Bard or Finny. And due to risk of blood loss I refuse to believe you help Mey-Rin with that stuff."

"Ah, yes. But you're new."

**Sebastian's so pervy :D **

**So in order to get an OC in the story you have to answer these five riddles and send me a joke that you think will make me laugh (:**

**Riddle 1: What goes around the world but stays in a corner?**

**Riddle 2: Give me food and I will live, give me water and I will die. What am I?**

**Riddle 3: No sooner spoken than broken. What is it?**

**Riddle 4: I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean and yet remain dry. What am I?**

**Riddle 5: The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?**

**Answer those and then give me a joke! Please don't look up the answers I'm trying to challenge you...**

**Well the first person who answers right AND makes me laugh :D**

**Hope you like it~! Bye until later this week XD I'll be sleeping a lot.**


	9. 9: Let the Games Begin

**A/N: If you've been waiting for an epic pervy breakdown you've come to the right place~! It's not much, but it's pretty okay in my point of view ^.^ **

**Sorry if the Undertaker is a little OOC in this chapter, I can't have him giggling and creeping around ALL the time! In the last Ophelia chapter you saw him accepting the challenge, but here you'll figure out just how he's going to carry out his attack.**

**Will he win~? :3**

**Find out in this SUPER long chapter! It's not actually that long, but it's the longest one so far! 4,165 words exactly :3 The rest are usually around the 3,000 mark CX**

**Well, you're probably getting tired of reading this (if you are reading this)**

**ONWARDS~!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**  
**Let The Games Begin**

Ophelia had roamed around the kitchen aimlessly for an hour now, opening cabinets and cupboards every once and a while.

_'Undertaker wasn't lying when he said he didn't have any ingredients...' _She thought to herself before opening up yet another empty cabinet.

_'What does he eat? Just those cookies?'_ She wondered, opening a drawer to find a few assortments of tea.

"Well then how the fuck is he so lean?!" She asked aloud. A yelp escaped her lips as a tall body pressed lightly against the back of hers.

"That's a secret I'll never tell~!" A voice that Ophelia deducted belonged to the Undertaker called.

The redhead fought to keep her face from matching her hair as a cold arm crawled from behind her and up to her face where the pads of his fingers traced along her skin.

"W-what are you doing?!" She sputtered out.

"Eheehee~! You initiated the game. I'm simply playing, m'dear~" He said, showing a smirk that Ophelia couldn't see with him behind her.

The girl's eye twitched as she turned around, ready to throw a tantrum for the Undertaker, only to be embraced by cloaked arms and pressed against his torso.

_'Damn, even his arms are super-fine.' _She thought as she stood awkwardly in the surprisingly warm embrace of the silver haired man.

"Okay, okay!" She said, the words coming out muffled because of the material, "I might have gone a little too far!"

"Aw~ Is the kitten giving up so easily~?" The Undertaker asked, deliberately provoking her.

_'Aw, bitch! Hell naw!'_ She thought angrily.

"Of course not! ... I'll just die of orgasm if this continues on..." She mumbled the last part, quiet enough so he wouldn't hear it.

He heard it.

"BAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker belted out. The action made Ophelia, who was still pressed against him, clutch onto the material of his clothing in order to stay standing. He shook with laughter and it felt weird for Ophelia to be shaking with him.

"Oi! Quit listening to me when I say embarrassing stuff!" Ophelia complained loudly, secretly enjoying the way she was being held so close but trying to deny it.

"I'm not the one saying it~ I can't help but listen~!" He cackled.  
The redhead pouted and pulled away from the Undertaker, "Well then stop laughing at me for it!"

"Eheehee~ But I thought you liked my laugh~?" He said, pouting falsely but making Ophelia noticeably shiver. The Undertaker began chuckling at her reaction which made Ophelia scowl.

"What the fuck, man?! You can't just do that!" Ophelia cussed out.

The Undertaker seemed slightly surprise at her language but chuckled, "Why, I just did~!"

She gaped and glared defiantly at him, "Well then I'll be watching you. And don't you dare think for a moment that I won't get you back!"

"Hmm... A competition of sorts~?" He asked, grinning again.

Ophelia smirked challengingly, "That sounds perfect."

"First one to give in loses~" He said slyly.

"And whoever wins gets to choose what the loser's punishment is." She declared.

"Eheehee... Deal~"

"Deal."

The Undertaker held out his hand for a handshake, as it was a traditional thing to do when making a deal. Instead, Ophelia stood on her tiptoes up the the tall man's face.

With their noses a mere inch apart, Ophelia brought her arm to the back of his head under the curtain of long silver hair.

He tried to hide the hitch in his breath as she leaned in a little closer with a smirk. He realized he hadn't been so close to a living person in a long time and couldn't help the increase of his heart rate.

She brought her lips to his ear, knowing what to do. She was a flirt after all and intended to fully use it to her advantage.

"Starting... Now!" She whispered gleefully, pressing a single peck to his ear and flitting away to the kitchen door. She turned around and waved before disappearing behind the door and pressing her back against it. She sighed and attempted to calm her erratically beating heart.

_'This'll be fun.'_ She thought to herself while lightly blushing. She honestly couldn't believe she'd just done that but was enjoying the opportunity at being a perv.

The Undertaker stood in the kitchen, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and wondering what to do next. His heart still thumped uncomfortably in his throat and his face felt hot.

He knew he had the disadvantage of not being with anyone for a long while but he had the advantage of knowing much more about the art of flirting throughout all of his years. While he hadn't been terribly social in that way when he was a shinigami, he did pick up a few things over the years.

He wondered if, because of Ophelia coming from the future, she would have this competition in her favor.

_'No doubt, things are a little more racy in the future~ I still haven't mentioned that little outfit she's wearing...'_ He thought disapprovingly. The thought of her strutting around town whilst wearing that had him feeling uncomfortable.

_'I'll have to find her new clothing if she plans on going out...' _

Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he started chuckling darkly with a large grin on his face.

"Maybe~ I can just find her some new clothing in general~!" He whispered to himself.

The mortician took a moment to fix himself a little from his flustered state and walked casually through the door. He found Ophelia standing not too far down the hall with the lightest of blushes on her face that seemed even less visible in the dark hallway.

"Oh, kitten~!" He called gleefully.

"Yes, Undertaker?" She replied, turning back to look at him.

"I think it's time I showed you your room~" He said.

Ophelia gasped, "U-Undertaker!" She blushed, "That's not teasing! That's inappropriate! There's a new rule. No sex to win the game!" She sputtered.

"Eh...?" The Undertaker sounded, tilting his head adorably while Ophelia nearly raped him on the spot, contradicting what she'd just said.

"BAHAHAHA~!" He cackled out, finally getting that she thought he meant to bed her in order to win the game.

"No playing, kitten~! Eheehee!" He said after he'd finished, "I really mean to show you your room~!"

"Oh... r-really?" Ophelia asked, blushing.

"Really."

"Well then let's go!" She said authoritatively but walking in the wrong direction.  
"This way, m'dear~" The Undertaker said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

'_Might as well do whatever I can~!' _He thought, happily noticing her blush and quickening breath. Part of him felt smug that he could make her feel so flustered with something so simple.

Ophelia fangirl-ed to herself and nearly crumpled onto the floor. She kept moving with the Undertaker though and only tripped a few times.

He encased his arm around her shoulder and led her deeper down the hallway and up a small flight of steps. The staircase led to a rickety old door with a loose doorknob. The Undertaker used his other arm to open up the door, keeping in mind that Ophelia had clutched her arm around his waist and smirking a little.

The door creaked open slowly and Ophelia was greeted with a short hallway with only three doors. Two doors sat across from each other and one was nestled at the end of the hallway.

The Undertaker nudged her in the direction of the door on the left and giggled when she stumbled a little and looked back at him expectantly.

"Are you coming?" She asked, almost as if she were afraid to go without him. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought and grinned widely.

"If you want me to~" He said, shrugging a little and stepping forward with her. The two walked through the threshold and into the medium-sized room.

The first thing Ophelia noticed was the king-sized bed in the center of the room. It looked like it had been used recently and she wondered just how many living guests the Undertaker had staying with him.

The floors were covered by a large fluffy black rug with complicated white designs through it. There was a dresser and closet in there too, made out of the same grayish wood. Next to the dresser, which was pressed against the wall, was a vanity with a dusty looking mirror.

"Where do you sleep?" Ophelia asked while turning her head towards the Undertaker, who was standing a little behind her.

"Why, this is my room~! I'll be sleeping here~ Eheehee~" He said with a smile that Ophelia depicted as evil.

"W-what?! But you said -"

"Your room isn't fully prepared yet. You did arrive on late notice~" He said, giggling a little.

"You -! You know what?" She said, changing from shocked to sly.

"Yes, kitten~?"

"This could be a very good opportunity to win..." Ophelia sighed haughtily, strutting closer to the bed.

"Hmm~ I suppose you're right~" The Undertaker said, smiling and cocking his head to the side.

"I can be very competitive, Undertaker." She said, turning to look at him challengingly.

"I can be very persistent, kitten~" He replied, crossing his fingers together and easily grinning from ear to ear.

Ophelia smirked and walked forward towards the silver haired mortician. She stuck one finger out to poke him in the chest, leaning closer in order to turn the conversation in her favor.

"Even in my time, which is far more open about sexual subjects, I'm known as a dirty minded flirt and I won't hesitate to fucking obliterate you in this game of ours." She said, lowering her voice to a half growl.

He felt a sort of coiling sensation in his lower abdomen and was glad his bangs covered the lightest of blushes on his pale face. He grinned widely and chuckled lowly.

"You have my consent to do anything you want to me, m'dear~" He said suggestively while leaning closer to her already inches-away face.

Ophelia blushed lightly and the Undertaker noticed her throat muscles flexing as if she were fighting to let any inappropriate sound escape. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose before swallowing and looking up to his bangs.

The man noticed that she looked straight at where his eyes were and seemed to be burning holes through them despite the curtain of silver hair. There was the slightest haze in her eyes as she smirked, reaching on her tiptoes to get all the more closer to his face.

"I'll take you up on that offer." She said, desperately trying to sound as sensual as possible. She swore that for a second she saw him bite his lip but decided she imagined it. She did notice that a tinge of pink peeked out from under his bangs and she smirked inwardly.

No. She actually smirked outwardly. And she wasn't smirking... She was grinning madly as she realized something amazing.

_'Hell yes. I'm so sexy I turned the Undertaker on!'_ She thought, doing a little happy dance in her mind and ignoring all ideas that she might be a little arrogant.

"I was hoping so~" The Undertaker replied.

It was then that Ophelia realized they'd both leaned in extremely close and if anyone were to walk in, they'd assume something romantic was going on. The Undertaker had realized their position before Ophelia did and noticed how she seemed to unconsciously move forward and closer to him as if by a magnet.

He calmed the blush on his cheeks and wondered if he should start leaning in too. He didn't know what the redhead expected him to do. It seemed she hadn't noticed her own moving forward yet and the two were having a short staring contest between each other.

The mortician hadn't kissed or been kissed in a while and wondered idly if he still even remembered how. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with kissing Ophelia, he'd barely met her and he was sure she felt the same. But it confused him beyond belief why the two began leaning even closer to each other.

He realized he'd been the one to really begin the whole contest. Even before it happened, Undertaker could easily tell that the redhead was one for revenge and would surely hold a grudge.

_So why did he do it?_

Just as he was about to reach up and stop her she froze. Her jaw dropped open and she blushed a pinkish color on her cheeks, nose, and tips of her ears.

"I-I-I um... Bathtub! I should bathe! Ya know? Yeah! So I-I'll just...go do that." She sputtered out, maneuvering around the Undertaker to the door behind him. Just as the door closed it was opened again.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" She asked sheepishly, still blushing.

The Undertaker giggled casually, albeit extremely nervously, and led her out of the room without touching her. He walked to the end of the hall where the door was and opened it to the bathroom.

It wasn't remarkably huge but it was great compared to what Ophelia had been expecting in the 19th century.

"Kitten~ I'll prepare the bath for you. Why don't you go to my... I mean you- I mean our room and situate anything you might need to~?" He said, stumbling over his words for the first time Ophelia had ever experienced.

She nodded dumbly and scurried out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. In there she fully considered her hard beating heart and the nervousness causing her brain to nearly shut down.

She was somewhat fangirl-ing, only because it was the Undertaker. But she was also extremely nervous for what seemed like no reason at all whatsoever.

_'I can't win the game if I act like this!' _She complained in her thoughts, trying to think up pervy ways to make up for it.

In the bathroom, the Undertaker started thinking about how to set his plan in action. It would be the perfect time to begin when Ophelia was in the bath because then he could take her clothes and leave only the ones he wanted her to wear.

He'd acquired several types of clothing from his guests throughout the years and he had a particular one in mind that would look absolutely winning. While he thought about this and prepared Ophelia's bath, the redhead was mulling over an idea that would surely put her in the lead.

Right when she was actually getting somewhere, the Undertaker opened the door with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, kitten~ Your bath is ready~!" He called.

Ophelia jumped a little and nodded, walking with him to the bathroom. As soon as she walked through the door the Undertaker scurried away, leaving Ophelia to try and fight her way through the awkward air and into the tub.

She shut the door and looked around for a lock, not finding one. Instead she placed a mat under the shut door so it would falter when someone opened it.

Eying the door, she stripped her clothes and set them in a pile. With one more glare towards the lockless door, she jumped into the tub quickly.

Goosebumps crawled under her skin as she transitioned from cool air to warm water. She simply sat in the water for a while, staring down at her legs. Only after she spotted a bottle of liquid in the corner of her eye did she start actually bathing.

She scrubbed the soapy liquid throughout her hair and ducked down into the water once she'd cleaned everywhere. The redhead tried to get back on track of things she could do to win but the only thing she managed to immerse herself in was her situation.

Ophelia worried over where Cassie was. She wondered if she'd ended up in a main setting of Black Butler like she had. If so, she'd have to ask the Undertaker to let her check out the Phantomhive manor, the townhouse, and maybe even somewhere like Lau's place. She giggled aloud at the thought of sweet, prudish Cassie staying with Lau.

While the redhead bathed, the Undertaker made his way down to the lower level of his shop. He passed a couple doors before turning suddenly into one on the left. He came upon crates of clothes labelled with different words.  
Words such as: mens, boys, women, girls, formal, underclothes, miscellaneous, and street clothes.

However, the crate the Undertaker was looking for was not aforementioned. He found what he needed all the way in the back, labeled only with a large 'X.' He opened up the crate delicately and pulled out a folded set of clothes.

Grabbing an empty crate from beside the wall, he set the clothes inside of it and loosely sealed it. Giggling gleefully, he picked up the crate and nearly skipped up the stairs. He silently walked down the corridor filled with doors, into the rickety door, and down the short hall to the door on the end.

He picked up the sound of water moving and slapping against the sides of the tub. The image of her in there sent a wild feeling throughout him that made him smile widely but blush lightly. The silver haired man assumed he would have to grow used to the odd feelings in his abdomen. He also assumed the feelings and impulses came from not living with a person, never mind a woman, in many years.

_'I'll simply have to grow accustomed to it...'_ He thought morosely, not liking the idea of not knowing what to feel for a long amount of time.

Sighing lightly, he set the box down and silently floated down to the basement and started fixing up the woman again. He'd finished sewing her up but was in the process of embalming her.

_'Plus, I'd rather be away from the kitten when she finds the clothing I've set out for her~_' He thought with a large grin. He laughed quietly to himself, talking to the corpse every once and a while, as he added chemicals to the victim of Jack the Ripper.

In the meantime, Ophelia was just getting out of her bath when she realized that somehow her clothes had disappeared. She looked around a little and also noticed that there was only a small towel hanging on a hook.

After panicking a little, she decided it would be best if she just peeked her head out and called for the Undertaker. He'd surely laugh at her but at least she'd get some clothes, right? She grabbed the towel and tightly wrapped it around herself.

Only allowing the door to open a few inches, she stuck her head outside and called for the silver haired mortician.

"Undertaker?" Her voice echoed eerily throughout the halls.

When she got no reply she stuck her head out a little more. It was then that she noticed a little box a foot or two away from the door. Raising an eyebrow she looked around the hallway, making sure the Undertaker wasn't hiding anywhere.

With no sign of the Undertaker, she stepped out in the super short towel and grabbed the box quickly before shutting herself in the bathroom again. She shivered at the feeling of her wet skin meeting the cool air.

She decided to dry herself off a little instead of just holding the towel to her body. Ophelia scrubbed the towel through her sopping red hair until it was merely damp. During her bath, she'd found what looked like an ancient safety razor and decided to shave even though she knew it was probably for dead bodies. She knew for sure that women didn't really start shaving until the 20th century but she liked the feeling of no hair on her body.

She didn't grow a lot of hair on her legs or underarms and what did grow was her natural hair color, which was an extremely light color. Unfortunately, that also meant the hair on her head took super long to grow.

The redhead decided that later she'd look around for makeup things. She knew that the Undertaker was bound to have some, as he probably used it on bodies all the time. Ophelia didn't like the way she looked without makeup, it was something else that made her look like a kid.

Sighing, she turned towards the box and hoped the Undertaker had put some sort of clothing in there. After a few seconds she managed to pop the lid off and look inside. After seeing the first article of clothing folded onto the top she was slightly confused.

Granted, she was glad it was clothing. She just wasn't sure whether or not she'd want to wear it.

She delicately pulled out a set of stockings, patterned with white and black stripes. What she dreaded were the garters attached at the end, making her wonder what she'd possibly connect them to. Her mind flew to the underwear she had on before but remembered her clothes was gone.

_'Oh my god, did the Undertaker take my clothes?'_ She wondered, having trouble imagining the former anime character as a pervert.

_"Undertaker!"_ She nearly shrieked.

In the basement, the Undertaker heard the anguished sound and giggled gleefully to himself. Ophelia, obviously, did not find the little prank quite as funny.

With a deep breath, she shook the thoughts away and continued looking through the box wishing she had her underwear.

It was one of her favorite pairs too. She frowned, realizing she'd grown attached to underwear but decided it was okay.

'_They had chibi skulls on them...' _She pouted miserably and pulled out the next folded up item. It was what looked like a white skirt, it seemed to go all the way up to her upper midriff where it connected seemingly snug. She held it up to her bare body and caught her breath as she realized it went down only to a short length.

Ophelia pulled several other things out of the box. After the skirt, she found another skirt. This one was lower on her waist - but still high compared to clothing in modern times - and it expanded outwards like a cupcake top when she popped it open. It was white in color with black floral patterned lace covering it.

The next thing she pulled out made a little bile rise in her throat. She fingered the edges of it and felt the near-leather material, it was then that she realized the Undertaker was winning this little game of theirs.

_'No way in hell am I wearing a corset! That pervert!' _She thought furiously. Ophelia had to admit it was smart of him to take her clothes. She also had to admit that she was pitifully losing this game.

_'Not if I can help it.' _Determination flowed through her and she breathed in deep through her nose. She took out gloves that went all the way to her upper arm and what she assumed was supposed to be this century's underwear.

The redhead gave one disapproving glare at the underwear - which really looked like loose, frilly shorts - and ripped them up a little to vaguely resemble modern panties. They were slightly loose, but a few safety pins she found in the drawers fixed that easily. It took her only a few seconds to hike up the underskirt and button it up the front and back. As she assumed, it was snug around her and actually poofed out a little more than she expected it to.

Afterwards, she grudgingly slipped on the white and black lace cupcake skirt and groaned audibly when she saw the length. It seemed that the skirt actually ended just above her knees, but because of the cupcake quality it seemed much shorter.

'_I'll have to be careful bending over...' _

At the bottom of the box she'd noticed a short, loose article of clothing that seemed somewhat like a nightdress. The redhead remembered it being called a chemise but, having already put on the skirt, she decided she was just going to wear the corset by itself.

The corset itself had no straps at all whatsoever and would clearly expose large amounts of cleavage that she'd rather keep hidden. But she decided that if she wanted to win this game she'd have to toughen up.

So as the nervous and irritated Ophelia started receding, the perverted and teasing Ophelia demanded to show.

Still regretfully naked, she slipped on the striped stockings and attached the garters to her new and improved underwear. With a smirk she held the towel to her chest and grabbed the corset, walking out the bathroom door.

With a Cheshire Cat grin she strutted down the stairs and into the hallway and called out in the most innocent voice she could muster:

"Undertaker~? Would you mind helping me?"

* * *

**Ooh la la~! We've got some super "friendly" competition going on here! ;) My BFF just got back from her dad's house across the fucking country! I missed her so much! **

**I'll be going to her house this...Sunday? Sure, Sunday! And since we both have a mutual understanding of fanfiction, I'll probably be writing a little there ;D I'll be sure to make Cassie's inevitable bath scene as fabulous and sexy as possible!**

**I don't know if you guys wanted me to post what's going on with this story on my profile or elsewhere. I asked this earlier but I'm pretty sure no one read it *shrugs* I'd just tell you when I'd probably update on what's going on and stuff. You tell me! I don't know if you'd go look to see what's happening 3X**

**Anyways as it turns out, the Undertaker's a perv X3 But will his 19th century pervertedness be any match for Ophelia's 21st century pervertedness? Probably not, but he's got several tricks up his sleeve that _might _just make him the victor ;) **

**_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who won an OC in my little riddle contest! This includes: ShadowThiefVS, Alice primera, ReadandWriteButMostlyRead, and Jerkasaurousrex! _**

**To those who haven't explained what arc and OC they want in the story yet (pretty much all of you except for ReadandWriteButMostlyRead) or else I won't be able to write it! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reading and for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed me or my story! I love you guys~! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! X3**


	10. 10: Bathing and Scathing

**A/N: Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it a hen? A hen?! No bird nor plane nor even hen - just little ole' me...CHAPTER TEN.**

**I probably should've figured out a way to make that less dorky...**

**Well whatever *shrugs* this chapter probably has the word "smirk" and "blush" in it way too many times. But I guess that's what you get with a Sebastian and Cassie chapter :P**

**I TRIED to make this chapter shorter for the lovely Nightwing1104, but it didn't work ;A; ONE OF THESE DAYS!**

**We're onto DOUBLE DIGITS now! X'D **

**Anyways, some strange and pervy stuff is happening in this chapter. Maybe Cassie isn't ALL that prudish~!**

**ONWARDS~!**

**Chapter Ten**  
**Bathing and Scathing**

The scent of soap swept merrily through the air as Cassie sat on the bed. Well, she wasn't really sitting. She was laying down. And she wasn't necessarily laying down, she was more curled up in a fetal position. She was also hiding under the blankets.

"Miss Cassandra, your bath is almost prepared." Sebastian's voice called from the bathroom, the words echoing a little off the tile. Cassie simply ducked down more thoroughly into the blankets and tightened them around her.

As soon as the two made it into the room, Cassie had dashed towards the bed and done as she was doing now. Sebastian, amused as ever, had simply sighed and headed towards the bathroom. But not before reminding her she'd have to come out at one point or another.

"Miss Cassandra." Sebastian's voice appeared right above her, causing her to roll away in her mass of blankets away from the source.

She heard him chuckle and was annoyed that she was entertaining him. There was silence for a few seconds before she felt breathing right above her blanket covered ear. She shivered at the warmth of it and attempted scooting away again.

Unfortunately, Sebastian decided not to let her. Remembering that he decided to play with her a little, he sat right down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He easily pulled her up off the bed and lying in his lap, the action swept the blankets off of the upper half of her body down to her waist.

With the blankets still around her legs, she couldn't do much except for struggle helplessly to get away. Cassie heard Sebastian chuckle again and focused her attention on glaring at him.

"This isn't funny." She said, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sebastian sighed with a smirk and lightly caressed her arm whilst looking straight into her eyes.

"I suppose you're right. Not for you at least." He said, smirking widely at the blush that quickly arose on her cheeks.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She said, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Enjoying myself, Miss Cassandra. Now, for your bath." He said simply.

Before she could react, he had picked her up. The blanket fell from her as she was pressed against the front of his body. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around the butler and tried not to blush deeper at the satisfied chuckle that came from him.

"Stop messing with me." She ordered, looking furious and flustered.

Sebastian didn't answer, simply set her down once in the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. He turned to look at the pink haired girl who was blushing and angry with her head turned away from him.

"Miss Cassandra, it's time for your bath." He said with an evil smirk.

"Then get out so I can bathe." She said, still refusing to look at him.

"As I said, I'll be helping you." His smirk didn't let up as he advanced forward with a darkly humored look in his eyes.

In a blink of an eye he had somehow unbuttoned the back of her maid's dress, causing her to jump away at the sudden coolness of the air. She yelped a little and pressed herself against the bathroom wall.

"D-don't you dare come any closer!" Cassie exclaimed, trying to melt into the wall as he stalked forward.

In another second, the apron of her dress was across the floor and her sleeves were off. He'd somehow pulled them off her arms, so they hung uselessly connected to her dress.

She was left to desperately clutch her chest, which was covered in the black bra she'd been wearing earlier. Sebastian hummed to himself as he noticed the article of underclothes. He'd seen them earlier when he changed her into her dress and decided for her privacy to leave them on, but he was curious as to what exactly it was for in modern times.

He'd also seen the small things covering her rear end, made of black fabric. They both seemed to be underclothes of some sort. He figured the lower article of clothing made sense for the tight jeans she'd been wearing earlier that clung to her legs. If she'd been wearing the several petticoats or this time's underclothes, they'd be obvious to the eye and quite uncomfortable he'd assume.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quick as lightning had her dress pulled to the ground and pooled around her feet. Cassie shrieked and Sebastian couldn't help the pink glow of his eyes as he saw her.

She stood, vulnerable as a puppy, in just her bra and panties with her knee high boots and her arms awkwardly trying to cover everything. Helplessly, she sunk to the ground so her knees would cover her chest and torso. Her arms covered whatever showed of her lower regions.

Nothing could hide the tomato red blush on her face.

Cassie refused to look at the butler, which was well as he was trying to control the demonic gleaming of his eyes. He noted how difficult it was to finally return his eyes to the usual shade of dark red and lightly troubled himself over why.

With a mental shrug, he kneeled down to the pink haired girl's height and smirked when she finally looked at him.

Her eyes were set in a bashful way, wide and innocent. Yet, he didn't miss the slowly dulling fiery anger that loomed in them. She resembled a furious doe who'd gotten caught in a trap she could never dream to get out of.

He crouched on his knees and started unlacing her boots, leaving Cassie to simply glare and blush. After he unlaced them he slowly pulled them off her legs, setting them to the side.

When he turned to face her, she looked away once again and pouted. He smirked and picked her up from under her arms and pressed her against him. He placed his hand in the small of her back as she struggled to figure out what had just happened.

She yelped at the feel of his gloved hands against her bare skin and wrapped her arms around his neck and down to his back where she stayed.

Her body was fitted onto his, her legs being forcibly wrapped around his torso. She rested her head angrily on his shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at his smirking face.

Cassie sighed in defeat when he started walking towards the tub but was slightly surprised to see him lean leisurely against the wall. She faced the tiled wall, still resting her chin on his shoulder, and wondered what he could possibly be doing.

Sebastian smirked at the confused tensing of her body and pressed his hand against her back. She froze and he smirked wider, chuckling a little. He slowly moved his hand to her upper back, vaguely noticing the goosebumps he left behind.

Seeing how the back of the odd contraption worked, he soundlessly unbuckled the back of the bra and waited for the pink haired girl's reaction.

It seemed to take her a few seconds to realise what had happened. She felt her breasts less confined against her chest and the loosening of the straps. A blush flooded to her face before she fully understood what had happened.

"W-what?! What are you -? Hah! Get off!" She sputtered. Gasping a little when he started pulling the straps off in the middle of her talking.

He chuckled and discarded the bra. She used one of her arms to desperately cover her now exposed chest. She shrieked in anger and used her other arm to pound mercilessly against his back. Embarrassingly enough, this action caused a thrusting type of action against the butler's torso.

Once again, his eyes turned to their demonic state and he had to close his eyes and set her down. Her knees buckled a little and she found herself grabbing onto the butler's waist in order to not completely plop onto the ground.

She sat in a squatting position with on hand gripped onto Sebastian's waist, her other arm covering her breasts with a large blush on her face.

If things couldn't get worse, the door suddenly crashed open. Finny, who must've busted open the door, and Ciel came running through the door.

"Sebastian! What the bloody hell is going -!" Ciel started, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw their position. He blushed bright red and his eye widened considerably. He walked silently out of the room while Finny continued standing there, looking confused.

He didn't get that it looked like Cassie was about to give Sebastian a blow-job.

"Mister Sebastian, what are you...?" He started before Sebastian opened his eyes, back to their normal coloring.

"Finny, I'm in the process of giving Cassie a bath right now. If you would please go assist the Young Master while my hands are full I'd be very grateful." He said in the most professional way.

Finny instantly broke out into a large grin and nodded, "Of course, Mister Sebastian!" He saluted and hurried to Ciel, shutting the door behind him.

Cassie, who'd frozen in embarrassment, snapped out of her daze and looked quickly at Sebastian. The look of exasperation left his face and a new one replaced it.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." She started to say as he advanced towards her nearly naked form. A smile of pure sadism and victory was set on his face as he pulled her up off of the ground.

"You're bath is getting cold, Miss Cassandra." He said, his evil smirk ruining the professional sentence. As his thumb threateningly hooked through the strap of her underwear.

Cassie's breathing hitched and she tried to find a reason to get him to stop. She knew that no matter what excuse she gave him, he'd brush it off. Yet, a little hope still remained in her pitifully innocent mind.

"Sebastian. Stop." She said with all the seriousness in the world.

She was surprised when Sebastian froze and stepped back, looking as if nothing had happened. He looked her over, with a barely etched frown on his face.

The young woman somehow looked serious with only underwear on, a flushed face, messed up hair, and her arms crossed over her chest in order to leave them unexposed. He smirked at her stoic expression and simply sighed as if bored.

"Let me get into the bath without your horny self stripping me, you little fuck." She said, annoyed and furious beyond belief.

The little doe finally found a way out of the trap, and her fury was about to be unleashed.

Sebastian stopped, shocked at the anger crammed into the sentence. His crimson eyes met angry golden-hazel orbs and he narrowed his eyes, wondering what would come next. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't messing with her just for a reaction.

Slowly, he nodded, and turned around facing the other way. She warily watched him for a few seconds before pulling off her underwear and dipping herself slowly into the bath. As soon as she was submerged enough so that nothing was showing, Sebastian appeared by the tub with a small smirk on his face.

She scowled but blushed nonetheless, trying to keep her racing heart under control. The bubbles in the tub prevented him from seeing anything, but she kept everything covered with her arms just in case.

Sebastian frowned at her tense position and took of his jacket. He wasn't facing her, but he was positive she was watching. He lingeringly pulled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and faced her once again.

A bright blush had appeared on her face and it looked like she was trying to hold onto her anger in order to not loose control. He smirked devilishly, causing Cassie's heart to race faster, and slowly pulled off his gloves with his teeth.

Cassie fangirl-ed and gasped aloud, feeling embarrassed for being turned on by such a simple thing. The butler smirked at the girl and settled himself behind her outside of the tub.

She heard the sound of soap being poured into his hands and suddenly a cup full of water came down on her head. She gasped in surprise and parted her hair out of the way so she could see. A slight tug on one of her pigtails had the hair tie off, one side of her hair loose from its confines. Sebastian did the same for the other and dumped a cup full of water over her hair again.

Keeping the soap from spilling out of his hand, he eased his fingers into her candy floss hair and started scrubbing. Cassie was surprised at how relaxing it felt, she felt goosebumps on her shoulders and sighed blissfully. She leaned on the back of the tub, giving Sebastian easier access.

Her arms were still crossed over her chest, in case the bubbles spontaneously disappeared, but she was more relaxed and Sebastian noticed. He smirked to himself when he realized he'd calmed down the beast ... or doe. Whichever.

"You know I totally hate you for this." She said, staring straight forward.

"Of course, Miss Cassandra." He said, chuckling a little.

"And what's with the 'Miss Cassandra?' Didn't I tell you to call me -?"

"Cassie." He said interrupting her, "Yes, but I prefer Cassandra. It has a classic ring to it." He said, scrubbing the soap at the nape of her neck and then upwards.

Cassie frowned, "What if I don't care what you prefer? What if I try and force you to call me Cassie?"

"Well then, _Miss Cassandra_, I reckon you'd be very disappointed." Sebastian said. She didn't miss how obviously he was rubbing her own name in her face.

She harrumphed and tensed her shoulders. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her suddenly miffed manner but shrugged it off and started scrubbing behind her ears.

He didn't miss how she immediately relaxed. Her arms even came uncrossed from her chest and he could see the top of her breasts as they disappeared into the bubbles and water. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted curiously.

It seemed she hadn't noticed what she'd done and did it unconsciously, this certain fact brought a smirk to his face. He lathered the soap a little rougher behind her ears and she sighed, closing her eyes in absolute bliss.

Sebastian, to say it in the least, was surprised. He wondered how the uptight girl could unravel so easily with a simple gesture. Unknowingly, he'd scraped his fingernails lightly against the skin he'd been scrubbing and something happened that neither of them were expecting.

Loudly, and rather sensually, Cassie had moaned with her eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian and Cassie both froze. Cassie's eyes widened in embarrassment while Sebastian's widened in shock.

Cassie couldn't recall _ever_ making a sound like that and blushed all the way to her ears. She crossed her arms over her chest again and sat upright. Her body came slightly out of the water, all the way to the tip of her belly button. She was glad she'd covered her chest before doing so.

Her wide-eyed, embarrassed-beyond-belief expression met Sebastian's shocked, slowly-turning-into-mischievious eyes. She saw his surprise right before it morphed into a smirk, she nearly groaned in exasperation.

"My, Miss Cassandra, I didn't know you enjoyed baths this much." He said, messing with her with a devious mask over his still-surprised face. She didn't know why, but when he ran his fingers over a certain spot near her ears, all she could feel was immense pleasure.

Once again, just like in her schooling days, she might as well be compared to a puppy.

"I - I don't know what ha-happened I just..." She stuttered out with wide eyes that just added to the puppy look.

Sebastian chuckled ldarkly, "I'll be sure to use this for future reference."

"Wh-what!? No! C'mon, I just -!"

She was cut off by Sebastian grabbing around her bare, soaking torso and turning her back around swiftly. Cassie squealed when his bare skin met hers, it sent an electric shock through her and she nearly jumped fully out of the water.

Sebastian, too, experienced an odd feeling but wasn't nearly as expressive about it.

Yes, he was surprised but he suppressed it and continued to wash Cassie's hair. For the rest of the bath he didn't do anything out of the ordinary leaving Cassie a little confused and slightly disappointed.

'_No, I am not disappointed. I'm relieved! Thank goodness he stopped! But still...'_ She tried convincing herself the opposite of what she was feeling, and needless to say it didn't work very well.

Sebastian had his eyebrows furrowed in thought the rest of the time. He didn't say anything to Cassie and didn't focus much on anything except the subject in the front of his mind.

He could tell the pink haired girl was slightly put off by his actions but ignored it. He needed to figure out what was making him feel so strange.

As soon as Cassie was clean he left the bathroom, but not before leaving a folded towel near her. She pouted slightly, but got up easily and dried herself off. Once she was done, she wrapped the towel around her headed out into her room. She grabbed a night dress from her closet, brushed through her hair and teeth, and quickly went to sleep.

Sebastian, however, did not have such an easy night. The first thing he did, after making sure his young master was put to bed, was sweep into his room and grab a book out of the drawer in his desk.

To the human eye, it looked like a small planner. In reality it was a large, leather-bound book with a metal insignia pressed on the front. It was locked in a way that only he could get into it and the pages were filled about half-way.

The entire night he searched through the book for why he could be reacting so strangely. He saw a few things that struck to his side effects but couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

He stopped reading when the sun rose and sealed the book away in the drawer. He sighed heavily and changed out of the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday and into new ones.

_'I will figure this out eventually.' _He vowed to himself before heading out to wake up the other Phantomhive servants.

**Hoorah! **

**Chapter 10 has come on gone! So how'd you like it? What's with this book? What's with this feeling? Is it tied to that weird dream? Or is this something else entirely?**

**Trust me, bros, I got PLANS for this story. **

**I decided I'm gonna update this story on Tuesdays and Fridays ^w^ How does that sound? Two updates a week! Unless something happens that is... O.O**

**I ALSO decided that one of these days I'm gonna be writing some side stories! I won't include them in this story, I'll make them separate in an entirely different story. **

**AAAAANNNNNNDDD~  
**

***mumbles* I might be willing to write some lemons if you dear perverts truly wish for them *cringes* I'm actually not that disturbed by it, it's just a teeny bit awkward.**

**SO IF YOU HAVE IDEAS for side stories just PM me and I'll get to writing! It might slow down the updating process though :P I don't know when I'll put it together, it all depends on how much you want me to make em! **

**And I'd like to address the fact that this story now has _51 REVIEWS! _**

**I'm so thankful! Only a few chapters I was asking to up this story to 20 reviews and now I'm getting THIS! X'D My baby's growing up. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who's following this me or my story, who's favorited me or my story, who's reviewed to this story, and who's reading it! X3 It really means so, so, so, SO, SO, SOOO much to me :'D You don't even know.**

**AND OH MAH GAWD.**

**READ THIS*****

**Jerkasaurousrex and Alice primera. YOU ALONG WITH ReadAndWriteButMostlyWrite and ShadowThiefVS WON! I sent you PMs saying what the change of plans was but I still really need you to send me information about your OC ;A;**

**I really can't get into the Jack the Ripper Arc until then! Okay? SO SEND IN YOUR GODDAMN OCs XD**

**~(-3-)~**

**REVIEW! **

**Until next time~!**


	11. 11: Lace Me Up and Call Me Awkward

**A/N: Chapter 11! X3 **

**This one is _very _um...mature. And I suppose you knew what you were getting into when you clicked the link to this but I'm still warning you!**

**Disclaimer: Should I still be doing this? Do not own stuff you've seen!**

**Claimer: You know the drill for that!**

**Warning: Ophelia's a pervert!**

**This chapter's only 2,808 words long! For YOU, Nightwing1104! **

**Now read, my fellow anti-socials! CX**

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Lace Me Up And Call Me Awkward**

The sound of light footsteps came up the stairs and Ophelia realized it was the most horrible time to be rethinking her plan. She swallowed down any embarrassment she had and stood her ground as a shadow of a hand opened the door.

The Undertaker walked in from the main parlor with all the coffins and into the hallway with picture-less picture frames. He was smiling evilly, Ophelia noted, as he shut the door behind him.

_'He thinks he's won, that cocky bastard.' _She thought with an inward smirk. She had to seem innocent for the act she was about to pull.

The antagonist of this show, The Undertaker, turned back to her with the large grin and the protagonist, Ophelia, relished in the reaction he made to her.

As his curtained eyes fell upon Ophelia, the smile was swept right off his face. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened, although she couldn't see. He basically just froze, a statue. Everything about him was unmoving except for one thing, and that was his heart.

It suddenly picked up rapidly and his face and neck felt hot. Ophelia stood, wearing the bottom half of his plan. The top half was daintily held between her fingers and a towel pressed against her chest, although it didn't do much to hide anything.

He felt uncomfortable as he realized he could see just about every curve on the upper half of her body.

"Undertaker?" She called innocently (and impatiently.) He'd been standing there for over a minute, just frozen with his jaw dropped. It took her a moment to realize this was the 19th century. This was probably just as sensual as sex in the time she was now.

"Y-yes, kitten~?" He asked, he tried weakly smiling but it returned to his dropped-jaw expression.

"I-I, well..." She said, faking shyness all too easily, "I was wondering i-if you could help me." She forced herself to blush by thinking of an embarrassing moment and altogether managed to pull off the look.

"I-if I could what?" He asked dumbly.

"Could you help me tie up the back?" She asked, pouting slightly and still blushing.

The Undertaker's breath caught in his throat and he nodded, walking forward. Ophelia unknowingly blushed deeper as he got closer and the Undertaker nearly pulled her into a hug.

He had his suspicions that she was acting for the game, and was actually positive she was doing it to win. Unfortunately, her effect on him was a little stronger than the mischief he'd pulled off earlier with the outfit.

The Undertaker reached his hand out to hold the corset but Ophelia snatched it away. He faced her, wondering why, but was met with the widest and most adorable eyes he'd ever seen.

"Here, I'll position this. You hold the towel, yeah?" She instructed.

The Undertaker's mouth went dry and he tried to fight through the manipulative act she had going on. If he were anyone else, he'd be a puddle on the ground.

Thankfully, he'd built up quite the willpower in his life. He just needed to remember it.

He nodded and decided to play it safe. He grabbed the ends of the towels and held them behind her back. This way, he wasn't anywhere near her chest and she couldn't see him trying to fight off how nervous and frozen he was.

Ophelia grumbled inside her mind because he'd found a slight loophole in her plan but quickly found a way to fix it. She tried to look like she was busying herself with situating the corset, which she was actually probably messing up more. After a few seconds she decided to set part two of her plan in action.

The redhead yelped, causing the Undertaker to jump.

"Kitten~?" He asked.

"U-Undertaker!" She said faking urgency and maybe putting a little bit of a moan in the back of her throat, "The towel's slipping in the front! Could you get it? My fingers are stuck in these laces!"

"..." the Undertaker didn't speak.

Ophelia looked over her shoulder, still blushing and forcing a few "embarrassed" tears to join at the corner of her eyes. Surprisingly enough, she found that most guys liked the vulnerable look.

One of the Undertaker's hands slowly detached itself from the towel behind her and wrapped around to her front. Both of their breaths unconsciously hitched as he accidentally grazed her torso. He avoided touching her ... womanly chest area and clutched the top of the towel, near her collarbone.

She smirked quickly before looking nervous again. The Undertaker couldn't see the smirk but he could sense the stiffening of her back as his fingers pressed against her chest.

Ophelia unwrapped her hands from the laces in the corset and pressed it against her towel covered chest. She smirked a little as the material caused cleavage to form right under the Undertaker's hand. If he moved his wrist and palm down, he'd be practically groping her cleavage.

The Undertaker, who was too preoccupied with composing himself and did just that. Moved his hand down that is.

Boy, was he in for a shock as he felt both soft skin and towel material risen into two lumps underneath his hand. All composure was gone and he jumped away from the girl, letting go of the towel and a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Ophelia blushed for real when his hand touched her chest and tried to regain her innocent act. As soon as the Undertaker let go, the act was totally forgotten as both the towel and the corset slipped from her grasp.

_'Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit. Fuckity shit.' _She thought, her hand snatching the corset from the air and pressing it crookedly on her chest. She blushed like a cherry and slowly turned around to the Undertaker.

Said mortician had gone from bad to worse as soon as soon as the towel fell. The same coiling sensation appeared in the bottom of his abdomen and an uncomfortable tightening appeared in his pants.

His face turned red and too many unspeakable thoughts flew through his mind as he looked at Ophelia. She was facing him now with the corset being held by her crossed arms. He noticed the blush on her face that matched his and took a step forward.

The step caused his leg to rub against his ... manly lower area and a gasp escaped his lips. The friction caused a shot of pleasure to swirl around in the lower half of his abdomen.

Ophelia stood, watching the action and widening her eyes when she realized just what was going on with the Undertaker. The idea of what was going on with her and her favorite guy in existence had her body pulsing in places she really didn't want to pulse.

A slow, crazed, and surprisingly husky chuckle came from the Undertaker's lips. Ophelia's eyes widened even more (if at all possible) as the Undertaker looked up from the ground with a wide smile on his face. He was still blushing noticeably and the lower portion of his body was still uncomfortably stiffened.

But he meant it when he said he was persistent.

"Oh, Kitten~" He said. The way his usual singsong voice suddenly turned seductive had Ophelia struggling to regain her wits.

_'Backfire.' _Was the single word she thought before the Undertaker was out of her line of sight. She wildly searched the hallway for the mortician whilst holding the corset to her chest.

Goosebumps crawled against her skin before she knew what happened. A hot breath whisked against the skin of her shoulder and a soft giggle echoed around the hallway. The pressure of the Undertaker's hand appeared on her lower back and she was slowly and surely guided to the wall.

His hands grabbed the ends of the corset and held it together in the back. His fingernails grazed her skin as he slowly tied the laces through their correct holes. Shivers ran all the way up her spine as she thought of ways to get out of the situation she was in.

The only thought that came to mind was to fight back.

"This might be a little painful, kitten~!" He said, giggling gleefully and pressing his nose against the back of her neck. His breath made her want to turn around and rape him and his skin against hers was forcing her not to make any inappropriate sounds.

_'...inappropriate sounds.'_ She pondered, a lightbulb slowly lighting over her head. She made her decision just as he pulled the strings hard, forcing in her guts.

At the last second she let an explicit sound bubble up from out of her throat. She felt the mortician freeze so a restricted groan of his own could barely pass through his lips. The sound only made her want to turn around more.

Her lower abdomen writhed with an unexplainable feeling and before she could act on her urges, the strings of the corset were tightened once again. The breath was chased away from her lungs and she pressed her head against the wall, cringing.

The Undertaker was having a bit of trouble on his side of the situation. Although you'd think Ophelia would have it the worst with her guts being forced in and being pressed against the wall with a demanding push.

The mortician was having trouble staying focused on the task at hand. Each tug he made to restrict Ophelia had him losing control of his own problem. He hadn't exactly experienced what was going on with his lower regions in quite a while. He'd been wrapped up with his job as a mortician and his affiliation with the underworld. There wasn't anytime to be experience the mindless pleasure he was now.

What confused him to no end was why now? He understood that this was most likely because there was a girl now living with him. The only girls he touched were dead for so long until now.

Was he really so inexperienced? So out of control of his own emotions?

_'But that can't be it...' _He pondered to himself, wincing as tugged on the laces and relieved a bit of the building tension in his pants.

It couldn't be emotion, he'd only just met the girl. Yes, he liked her quite a bit for only meeting her yesterday. She amused him. Ophelia was funny and her reactions were endearing to him. After seeing the emotionless faces of the dead for so long, her defiance towards him was a breath of fresh air.

The new question that popped in his head was: _'Am I really so out of control of my hormones?'_

He thought it must be true. After being alone and actionless for as long as he had, it was sure to be difficult.

He supposed that suddenly living with such a flirtatious girl would send him spiraling into a pit of passion and perversion.

All thoughts of the situation were interrupted by a moan that vibrated throughout Ophelia's entire body. She, of course, was purposefully doing it in order to win but a few thoughts of masochism flew through her mind as the Undertaker pulled the corset together tighter.

She wondered just how she got into the horrible - yet fangasm inpiring - situation. Alongside her pondering she also wondered why she wasn't a writhing mass of fangirl-ing and tears. Another tug from the Undertaker made her wonder if everything actually was a dream.

"All done, kitten~" The Undertaker giggled in her ear and turned her around to face him.

The two adults were blushing like school children sharing a secret but decided to ignore the fact and back away from each other awkwardly.

"Th-thanks." Ophelia said whilst scratching the back of her head and averting her gaze.

"Hehe..." He laughed awkwardly, "No problem, m'dear~! Now I've, um, got to go to the market to get some ingredients." He said, backing down the hall.

"Ooh!" Ophelia exclaimed, forgetting about pretty much everything, "Can I come? I want to explore 19th century London!"

"Kitten, I believe you've forgotten what you're wearing~" The Undertaker said.

"Hmm?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, "Oh! Oh yeah..." She said, suddenly remembering that she was, in fact, looking like a stripper.

_'No biggie...'_ She thought sarcastically.

"How about I lend you a coat of mine~?" He asked, pitying her and her put-out face.

She looked up, "Really?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed quickly before smiling nervously and shuffling away. He realized that it must've seemed weird and he questioned why he was questioning what he did.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow but shrugged and decided to sit on the ground beneath her. Just as she did a million thoughts flew through her head.

_'What the fuck just happened?' _She asked herself. She slowly came to the realization that she'd probably just reenacted an anime fantasy dream of hers. The redhead willed the uncomfortably pleasant feeling in between her legs to go away and came to calm herself down.

She knew that she liked the Undertaker, but she'd thought he was an anime character ever since she'd started watching Black Butler. Seeing him walk and talk around her made things different.

Ophelia still liked him, she just didn't know if she liked the anime character or if she like the Undertaker. She set a goal at the front of her mind:

_'Get to know the Undertaker.'_

"Kitten~?" Undertaker called.

"Yeah?" She asked, standing up off the ground and walking in the direction of his voice. She realized she'd gotten used to him calling her 'kitten' and smiled to herself.

'How cute.'

Black fabric was suddenly cloaked around her and she gasped in surprise. The quick feeling of long fingernails against her front had her tingling and a few short tugs to the sleeves and hems had her stepping back in confusion. She looked up with wide, confused eyes and met a smiling Undertaker.

He giggled, "How adorable~!"

Ophelia wore a thin, loose coat that went to her knees. The coat had been one he wore more in his active shinigami days. A happy, nostalgic feeling arose in his chest as he saw Ophelia wearing it with a small pout.

The sleeves went past her fingers and the knee-length on her was originally hip-length for him. He giggled in amusement and poked her nose with a black fingernail. The two hadn't forgotten what had taken place just minutes before, just decided it would be best to ignore it for now.

While gone, the Undertaker had found composure and calmed down. More confusion had swept through him but it was, again, pushed aside by ignorant decision. He wondered just how exactly being housemates with Ophelia would work for a brief moment before handing a pair of leather ankle boots to her.

She took them with a small smile and stood on one leg whilst pulling a shoe on the other. Her balance was lost and she hopped around clumsily before falling straight into the Undertaker.

As soon as she realized her face was on his chest, she jumped away with a shocked look on her face. The two awkwardly stood in the same room while the redhead pulled on the second shoe. When she set her foot down, the Undertaker headed towards the door with an awkward grin on his face.

The two felt as if the competition was slowly making things more awkward and stiff-aired for them. Unfortunately, the two were both too stubborn and embarrassed to call it off. Someone was going to have to win for it to end.

When Ophelia stepped outside of the parlor she gasped and looked around in wonderment. The Undertaker giggled at her amazed expression and had to guide her from the small of her back in order to keep her from running into people.

She looked up at the Undertaker with an excited sparkle in her eyes as she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him to a bakery with fresh pastries in the window. He giggled once again.

_'Oh my, quite the child, eh~?' _He thought gleefully to himself as he was woven through a few busy bodies. The way she kept looking back at him with overjoyed expressions had him feeling strange.

Something told him he should be worrying over why he was feeling so ... happy. He tried to find a reason to stop grinning at the lit up Ophelia and to lead her where they were supposed to go.

But ignorance is bliss and adventure is addictive. And so, the picture continued with a chuckling Undertaker being lead around by a childish Ophelia. The only ones who didn't find the picture strange were them.

**So you got a little sexy in the beginning and a little adorable at the end :D The next chapter, Cassie will be helping Ciel and Sebastian get into the Jack the Ripper arc! Yay~! **

**And I'm warning you, the next Ophelia chapter will probably be just a giant mass of fluff! CX But I don't think you'll mind!**

**Anyways... REVIEW!**

**I love your reviews :3 They light up my day and are a beacon of internet hope for my lonely, anti social life! **

***cough***

**I mean, I TOTALLY do stuff other than this. O.O**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! Sorry if the Undertaker was OOC D: **

**I GAVE HIM A BONER THOUGH, SO DOES THAT MAKE UP FOR IT?**

**CX Let me tell you, I'm having way too much fun with this story.**

**REVIEW~! OR ELSE I'LL DIE.**

***cough, sniff***

**Or something like that...**


	12. 12: A Trip To Town

**A/N: Look what the cat dragged in! It's chapter TWELVE~!**

**Near the end, this chapter is a bit boring. I'm sorry, I'm not exactly used to writing for a plot that's already been written - I usually make my own.**

**My last update was on a Thursday...I thought it was a Friday when I posted it So again, I'll try to post on Tuesdays and Fridays until school just interferes and totally ruins my life :3**

**Sorry to Nightwing1104, this chapter is longer than usual -_- and also sorry to ReadandWriteButMostlyRead! I didn't get to add your character in this chapter :P**

**ONWARDS~!**

**Chapter Twelve  
A Trip To Town**

Surprisingly, Cassie woke up before anyone came to get her. She had a brief moment of confusion before looking out the window and seeing the rising sun. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and jumped out of bed.

After nearly crawling to her closet and pulling out her maid's outfit, she started to pull off her nightdress. Just as the hem reached her thighs, a breeze made her pause. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a suited chest.

"Miss Cassandra, you're up earlier than I expected." Sebastian said as if he hadn't been rape stripping her last night.

"O-oh yeah, just for funzies." She nervously blurted out, stumbling backwards.

He raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but continued, "Today, you'll not be wearing your uniform."

Cassie frowned in confusion, "Why not?"

"To my master, you are a pawn. As a guest to the Phantomhives, you must look presentable in town and act professional." He responded, making sure to stay at least five feet away from her.

"But I said I wanted to work here to -" She started.

"You're working here as a servant. Outside of the manor, you are to act like a noblewoman. This act includes clothing, behavior, and manners." He said, smirking slightly at the discomforted look on her face.

"I have a horrible British accent though..." She mumbled while scowling slightly.

Sebastian chuckled, "A British accent is unneeded. Simply wear the dress the Young Master approved and be in his study when you're finished."

Cassie scrunched up her nose, still confused, but nodded, "Yeah, okay."

In the next second, Sebastian was out of the room. Pieces to a dress were laid out neatly on her bed, which looked freshly made even though she hadn't bothered to tend to it. Sighing, she headed towards the bed and started changing into the corset-less dress.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was heading towards Ciel's room to wake him up for the morning. The servants were always woken up before the young master in order to tend to their duties. He'd made sure that Mey-Rin was okay with finishing Cassie's chores for the day and reminded her not to break anything.

He wasn't at all comfortable with leaving the four behind. Scenarios of Bard blowing up the house, Mey-Rin throwing china around everywhere, and Finny ruining the garden had him cringing to himself with a barely-there scowl. He knew they were excellent in combat, but somehow housework was more difficult than taking out an army of men.

Before he knew it, he was in front of his young master's door. Straightening himself and putting a polite smile on his face, he knocked on the door and then entered.

Inside, Ciel Phantomhive was an unrecognizable bundle hidden underneath the covers, save for the tufts of bluish-gray hair peeking out from under. Sebastian smirked amusedly and briskly walked towards the curtains.

In one sweep, the heavy curtains were open and sunlight was washing into the room. A groan could be heard from the young boy and he groggily sat up in his bed with half lidded eyes.

Sebastian could clearly see the lavender and purple contract mark located on his eye and felt a light but lingering sting on the one located on his own hand. Pulling the cart he'd brought in with him closer to the bed, he asked what his master would want for breakfast.

After choosing a fruit scone and taking a long sip of his tea, he looked at the butler from his sitting position. His scrutinizing gaze held a question and a bit of embarrassed confusion.

"You have yet to explain what was going on with you and Cassie last night." Ciel said bluntly, a blush tinging his cheeks at the memory.

"Young Master, I assure you I was simply giving her a bath." Sebastian said, smirking a little.

"Tch, that's not what it looked like. Now prepare me for going into town. I want to get this Jack the Ripper case solved quickly." He said, finishing his tea and sitting up a bit more.

Sebastian put a hand on his chest and bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

Once Ciel had been dressed properly, Sebastian accompanied him to his study where he was sent away to check on the other servants. He made sure to lock up what he could find of Bard's weapons, put the most expensive china in hiding spots, and checked over any of the garden equipment for breakage.

The process took a whole of only fifteen minutes, he hadn't counted on Bard hiding weapons in the cellar. Sighing deeply and flicking hair out of his face, he made his way to Cassie's room.

He found her sitting at the vanity with a hairbrush. She wore the layered baby blue dress he'd chosen with black laced hems. The front had a modest sweetheart neckline framed with more black lace and it didn't require a corset, only a large material ribbon wrapped around the torso.

She hadn't seemed to notice he was in the room with her and was mumbling strange things to herself.

"Where the hell did my piercings go, I wonder?" She said, frowning and playing with lower lip.

She grumbled and brushed through her hair, "I look like cotton candy..."

"Hm?" Sebastian made a confused sound, causing Cassie to jump and turn around.

"Sebastian! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed with a hand on her chest as if to calm down her heart.

Sebastian smirked at her reaction, "I apologize, Miss Cassandra, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop. What piercings? And what in the world is cotton candy?"

Cassie sighed, "I used to have two lip piercings right here..." She said pointing to two spots underneath her lip, "And one right here." She said, guiding her hand to her nose.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Cassie laughed a little.

"In my time, people don't just get piercings on their ears. Ophelia had one on her septum, on her eyebrow, on her nose, her ears were full of them... I think she might've had a belly button piercing too but..." Cassie trailed off as she saw Sebastian's very confused face and smiled.

Sebastian shook his head, "I don't understand you humans and your fashion." He said bluntly.

"Trust me, I don't either." Cassie said, giggling.

"And what of this cotton candy?" He asked.

"Oh, I suppose that hasn't been invented... or do you just call it something else? I heard that in other places they call it candy floss. Or at least that's what Ophelia calls it..." She thought to herself.

_'Does that mean Ophelia's from somewhere else? I really need to find out more about her...' _Cassie thought miserably to herself, recalling the strange dream she had.

"I've never heard of candy floss, it sounds interesting." Sebastian said with furrowed eyebrows and a finger on his chin.

"It's basically spun sugar. You put it in this machine and it fluffs up to look like a cloud of flavored sugar. When you bite into it, it melts in your mouth. Ophelia likes it, but I don't care much for it." Cassie explained.

"I've heard of spun sugar. I've never heard of this machine you speak of though... It's a very tedious process that involves plenty of manual labor." Sebastian pondered to himself, he'd thought about letting the young master sample it but had opted not to after finding how difficult it'd be.

"Makes sense. I mean it is the 19th century." Cassie said, "Well, anyways, in modern times cotton candy is usually either pink or baby blue. My hair is pink and the dress is blue, so I look like a walking bag of cotton candy."

She gave one last brush to her hair before giving up on it. She began to put her hair into two pigtails again but paused when she felt a gloved hand on her wrist. Due to the glove over his skin, she didn't feel the same buzz of electricity like last night, but the warmth of his hand through the glove was enough to make her blush a little.

He brushed through her hair easily and pulled it into a low ponytail with a black ribbon that seemingly came from nowhere. Her blush didn't fade the entire time and his fingers felt like little pleasure caterpillars running through her hair.

Once he was done, he stepped back and gave a polite expression that pissed Cassie off for some reason.

"You can be real you know." She blurted out as the two were heading towards the door. Sebastian had told her that Ciel was waiting for them in his study and the two were going to meet him there.

The butler paused and looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're -"

"Yes you do." She said, deciding to go with it.

Sebastian and Cassie kept walking down the hall. Sebastian frowned and shook his head with a smirk.

"As a butler to the Phantomhives I can only -"

"You can only do as I say when I tell you to stop being so fake around me." Cassie finished for him.

Sebastian closed his interrupted mouth and smirked with a single chuckle, "I suppose I could. But it's easier to manipulate innocent girls when being polite, hm Miss Cassandra?"

Cassie easily noticed the joyfully dark look in his crimson eyes and frowned, looking away.

'Innocent...'

'You're naive.'

'You're such a child, it's almost endearing.'

Sebastian stopped walking when he noticed Cassie frozen in place with a vacant look in her eyes.

"Miss Cassandra?"

Her head snapped up instantly and she looked startled, "Hm?"

"You were -" He paused and shook his head, "Never mind, Young Master is waiting."

As he opened the door for the pink haired girl, he played over the doubts and confusions in his mind. The girl herself was a walking mass of unanswered questions. The touch last night, her behavior, and even that strange dream she'd been speaking of.

He was agitated to admit that he didn't understand Cassie at all.

* * *

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter... I hate going to crowded places." Ciel said moodily as the trio walked from the carriage and towards the townhouse. Cassie just smiled and walked behind him as Sebastian opened the door.

"But maybe being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change." Sebastian said as he led them in.

"Isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" He asked, clicking the door shut.

Ciel simply scowled while Cassie tried not to giggle at what was coming up.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" A woman's voice asked.  
"I can't find them either..." Said a man's voice.

The three were greeted with the scene of a woman in red, a Chinese man, and a meek butler tearing up the house in search for tea.

The Chinese man, otherwise known as Lau, was staring into a decorative pot as if he would find the leaves anytime soon. The woman in red, otherwise known as Angelina Durless or Madam Red, was carelessly tossing books off shelves as if they'd appear.

While Sebastian tried to smile politely, Ciel just looked absolutely horrified. Cassie let loose a single chuckle before stopping at Ciel's glare.

"How come the things in this house are so hard to find?"

"Yeah, where is it?"

The two adults continued on, completely oblivious to the three newcomers.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?!" Ciel exploded.

Madam Red looked up innocently, "Ah, he came back so quickly."

Lau continued looking into the same pot while a brown haired man looked terribly surprised.

"Since my cute little nephew is in London how could I not come visit you while you're here?" Madam Red asked with a smile.

"Hey Earl, I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau said with his eyes closed and a content grin.

Before anything else could be said, Sebastian swooped onto the scene in full butler mode.

"We had no idea guests were coming, I apologize for not accommodating your earlier." He said with a polite smile, "I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

Cassie had the urge to rush after him when he left the room but remembered she wasn't a maid in this scenario, she was a noblewoman.

Madam Red, Lau, Ciel, and a reluctant Cassie were seated round a square table. Cassie made sure to sit closest to Ciel without it seeming like she was clinging onto him like a lost puppy. Even though she knew the characters, she'd always been a little shy around new people. Rich people.

"The aroma is nice. What a unique way of steeping." Madam Red commented once Sebastian had come back in and poured the tea.

"Today's tea is a Jackson's 'Earl Grey.'" He supplied.

Madam Red took a sip, "It's the same kind of tea, but yet the way you make it makes such a difference. Grell, you should follow his example." She finished without looking at the man.

Grell, the butler to Madam Red, looked apologetic and slightly mortified, "Y-yes..." He said.

Cassie felt a bit sorry for him, but remembered what would happen later on. She was a big fan of Madam Red, but once her anime crush became Sebastian she grew a dulled dislike for the meek-turned-to-fabulous Grell.

"No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome!" Madame Red exclaimed whilst practically groping Sebastian.

It seemed that while Cassie went over the thoughts in her head, she'd nearly missed one of the funniest parts in the series. Sebastian stood rigid and the tea cups clattered together.

"Why don't you simply quit working here and come serve me?" She asked suggestively.

Ciel coughed pointedly, "Madam Red... Let's talk seriously now..."

All attention was on the young boy as he spoke.

"I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately." He said, looking at Madam Red, Lau, and surprisingly Cassie as if looking for information.

It took Cassie a second to remember she was to act like a noblewoman, but at the same time she was still from the future and Ciel might require information.

"You mean what's been on the new's nonstop lately?" Madam Red asked with a coy smile, "I know of it... However what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case. The killer's ways are very special- no, I should say abnormal. That's why she is so concerned about it." Ciel said, referring to the Queen.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." Ciel said with Sebastian standing over him.

"The police and other prostitutes call the murderer..." Ciel paused, adding dramatic effect.

"Jack the Ripper." He finished, eating a slice of some sort of fruit tart, "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London too."

Cassie heard a barely noticeable chuckle from Lau, "The Queen's watchdogs have already been dispatched. But I'm not interested. However... Do you have the guts to go to the crime scene." He asked with an eery smile.

"... What do you mean?" Ciel asked.  
"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene." Lau said ominously whilst getting up from his seat, "This murderer is definitely an abnormal man." He took a step towards the young boy.

Lau advanced another step and reached out to touch Ciel's face, "Will you be scared, Earl of Phantomhive?"

Ciel's bored expression turned into a glare, "I came because I was worried about my fiancee, I don't need to answer your pointless questions."

There was a silence before, "Not bad... That look in your eyes is good." Lau said.

Cassie looked nervously between the two before Lau's demeanor changed entirely.

"Then come take a stroll with me!" He said joyously while dragging along a surprised Ciel.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone's attention turned from Lau and Ciel to Madam Red.

"Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some afternoon tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go too. Lau, where is this crime scene?" The woman in red asked.

"Don't you know, Madam?" Lau asked. Ciel and the Madam looked at Lau expectantly while Cassie just rolled her eyes and Sebastian let a small smirk show.

"... I don't know the way either." He said.

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?!" Madam Red exploded, unleashing a pent up exasperation.

"Calm down." Ciel grumbled, "I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene."

Madam Red and Lau looked confused, "Eh?"

"At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police." Ciel explained.

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl... you couldn't be..." Lau started.

"There's no other way. It's bothersome to meddle in this case. But I can find someone who works on this case." Ciel said.

A few minutes later Cassie, Sebastian, Ciel, Madam Red, and Lau were in a carriage while Grell handled the horses. Cassie was well aware that they were going to the Undertaker's but Madam Red seemed clueless. Lau, of course, acted like he knew when he in fact didn't.

"Ooh, hey! Ciel, you've forgotten to introduce me to your friend!" Madam Red said.

Ciel looked up at her from the window in a sort of daze. He blinked twice, clearing away his thoughts and realized what she asked.

"Oh, yes. Madam Red, Lau, this is Lady Cassandra. She comes from America and is staying with me at the manor in order to help with a few cases." Ciel lied easily, looking uninterested.

"An American? How interesting..." Lau commented, seeming to look at her intently despite the fact that his eyes were closed.

"Y-yeah," Cassie started out quietly before coughing, "My father was a well known detective and I helped him with a lot of his cases. A few months ago, one of his cases brought him here and I came with. I was enchanted with the things going on around here that I stayed when he left a month ago. I lived with a friend but she disappeared a little while ago and I'm looking for her now."

Madam Red nodded at her in encouragement when she paused.

"I-I needed a place to stay and Ciel offered me housing after he found out about my history with solving things and said he'd assist in helping me find my friend. " She finished, looking away awkwardly.

Cassie crossed her ankles together and fidgeted with her dress. She felt extremely out of place. At least at the manor she felt comfortable talking with Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. She even felt more comfortable around Sebastian.

_'Just like school.' _She thought as she gazed on at nothing.

Everyone around her was rich and proud, with fancy things and not many cares involving money. She would always be the one who had to work five times harder and deal with being made fun of for having less fancy clothing.

"Well, I do hope we become good friends." Madam Red said politely, "You seem quite shy, but very interesting." She spoke honestly.

Cassie nodded, blushing a little. She always became a little mute around people who were of higher class. She'd become so accustomed to staying quiet around the ones with better things because they always made fun of her for not having them.

Shaking her thoughts away, she looked up at Sebastian, who was sitting next to her. She noticed he was staring straight at her with a somewhat frustrated expression. He showed slight concern, but hid it with disinterest.

Cassie frowned and her eyes widened in surprise, she looked away and blushed even deeper. The action didn't go unnoticed by Madam Red and she smirked to herself before starting a conversation with Ciel.

They were heading to the Undertaker's, Cassie knew this. What she didn't know was that she was going to get more answers than she intended to get.

**Cassie's afraid of rich people :P **

**Anyways, sorry this isn't the best TTnTT I hope the next Ophelia chapter brightens up your mood ;D **

**LEMONS? **

**SUGGESTIONS?**

**SIDE STORIES?**

**REVIEWS? **

**I love your reviews and just recently found out that this story has over 3K views! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? **

**TTwTT I love you guys so much, you make my day~!**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or followed my story :D I honestly didn't think that many people would like it (:**

**Until next time~! **

**REVIEWWSSSSS? **

**O.o**


	13. 13: Boys, Bunny, and Horniness? Oh My!

**A/N: **

**WARNING: LOTS OF FLUFF AND DIALOGUE**

**Welcome to chapter 13 :3 **

**I'm warning you, this has lots of dialogue!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and anything you haven't seen/read!**

**Claimer: Read above~!**

**LOOONG CHAPTER.**

**ONWARDS. NOW. DO IT.**

**Chapter Thirteen  
Boys, Bunny, and Horniness? Oh My!**

The bakery smelled like heaven. Ophelia and the Undertaker had finally meandered their way over and were enjoying each other's company. The two stuck out like a sore thumb but they didn't seem to notice.

The Undertaker, already noticeable by his tall frame, was even more strange to passer-by's with his dark cloak and his long, silvery hair. If that wasn't enough then it was the gleeful grin and the haphazardly placed top hat.

Ophelia got a few strange looks with her knee length coat/dress and striped tights. Her bright red hair and connection to the labelled "creepy man" beside her was enough to make people stay away.

Ophelia spun around in the shop until she bumped into the Undertaker. He giggled and took her hand, leading her out of the bakery.

"Now, now kitten~! We can't be getting distracted! Market comes first~!" He chastised with a happy grin.

"Okay..." Ophelia said, pouting like a kid.

"Aw~ No need to be so glum, m'dear! How about I get you a special gift once we're done with shopping?" He said, grabbing her reassuringly by the shoulders and cocking his head to the side.

Ophelia looked up at him, "You don't have to!"

"Yes, yes. But let's say I want to~!" He grinned madly, taking her hand once again and making her blush a little.

"Why would you want -" She started before being interrupted.

"What a fine splash of color on this dreary morning!" A loud, gasping voice said from behind the two.

She was spun out of the grasp of the Undertaker to face a young man. He was shorter than the Undertaker and had chin-length inky black hair. His eyes were electric blue and his skin was foreignly tanned. He wore what looked like a uniform with some sort of crest on his breast pocket.

"Eh?" Ophelia asked confused.

"Your hair! It's a lovely color!" He said, taking a lock of it and defying all laws of a personal bubble.

"Oh, uh..." Ophelia said dumbly, completely at a loss of what was going on.

"Ferdinando! Get back here!" Said a deeper voice.

The newly named Ferdinando turned around with a small pout, "What?"

"You're speaking rather freely with this young lady, now apologize." Said a man that looked almost exactly like Ferdinando. The only difference was that his eyes were an olive green and his skin slightly paler.

Otherwise, they both had the same facial and body features. Ophelia stood amazed, still in the grasp of Ferdinando.

"But Emilio...!" The man said like a child.

"Nando, apologize now. She looks scared!" Emilio said.

Ferdinando - or Nando, a name that Ophelia tried not to laugh at - let go of her with a sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry..." He said, looking ashamed.

"Uhm, it's fine. I just really don't know what's going on..." Ophelia said with wide eyes.

Emilio grinned politely, "Buongiorno,"***** he said, "Please excuse my brother, I'm Emilio and this is Ferdinando."

"Call me Nando!" The other man said, bouncing out of nowhere with a large smile.

"We're from Italy and came to the London countryside for schooling. Our family is higher class back in Italy, so we've been given the opportunity to stay in town for our school break." Emilio continued.

Now that Ophelia was informed, she could hear a slight Italian accent in both of their accents. It was more prominent in Emilio's.

"Kitten~" The Undertaker said, holding her gently by the shoulders and pulling her into him instinctively.

"Who's the old guy?" Nando asked bluntly.

"He's not old!" Ophelia said, pouting.

"You sure?" He asked, eyeing the Undertaker's silver hair and then walking up to it. Once again ignoring any personal space, he reached to poke the Undertaker's cheek.

"Nando!" Emilio scolded.

"Hey, he's younger than I thought!" Nando said, ignoring his brother.

Emilio took his twin brother's hand and pulled him back near him, "You're being rude again!"

"Mi dispiace, fratello..."***** Nando said looking down.

"I'm sorry about my twin, he's a little excitable." Emilio said, patting his brother's back reassuringly.

"How could I not run up and greet such a lovely lady?!" Nando said, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"... He's taken a liking to women with colorful hair." Emilio said awkwardly.

Ophelia stayed silent, staring wide-eyed at the twins before bursting out in laughter. The Undertaker looked down at her with a small pout and pet her hair, shielding her away from the boys a little.

"I'm Ophelia and this is the Undertaker. You guys are adorable!" Ophelia said with a large smile.

The two boys looked a little shocked while the Undertaker half-grinned at the sound of her laugh.

"Ferdinando, this is the only girl who's responded positively to you're advances..." Emilio said with surprised eyes.

Nando made a feminine squeal that defied his gender, "She must be the one!"

"Pardon~?" The Undertaker asked, frowning at the statement.

Emilio sweat-dropped, "My brother has decided he's of the age to start looking for a bride. We have an elder brother back home taking over the business and were never given arranged marriages."

"We're getting older, Emilio! All the women in London are so beautiful and polite!" Nando exclaimed.

"Nando... we're only 19." Emilio said with with a scowl.

"... the food is rather disgusting compared to the meals back home though!" Nando continued chattering on, pointing out differences between England and Italy.

"Basta!"***** Emilio said, making Nando quiet down, "We must be leaving soon. We snuck out without telling the maids. Maybe we'll meet again!" He said cheerily.

"Of course!" Ophelia said, "Just ask someone where the Undertaker's is." She smiled.

Emilio and Nando looked a little weirded out by the fact that they were so closely related to an undertaker's parlor.

"But, Lady Ophelia! Before we go I must ask..." Nando started. He got down on one knee and held her hands and looking into her eyes. The Undertaker saw the action and pulled her even closer to him, causing Ophelia to blush.

"Lady Ophelia! Be my bride!" He asked dramatically.

"Wh-what?! No! I can't!" Ophelia cried.

"Che sciocchezza!***** I finish school in two years' time. We'll get to know each other and we can move back to a large home in Italy. We'll have lots of kids and -" Nando started babbling again before being interrupted.

"Nando, can't we just be friends?" Ophelia asked.

"B-but, why won't you be my wife?" He asked, standing up looking distraught.

"I - I... uh..." She sputtered.

"Why~ We're to be wed, of course~!" The Undertaker said, cackling.

Nando and Emilio stepped slightly away at the laughter while Ophelia just blushed bright red and tried to get herself to go along with it.

"Uh - yeah. This is my fiancé!" Ophelia said.

There was silence between the four as the clock struck nine in the morning. Ophelia had awoken in the evening and had started to make breakfast at around five in the morning. The two had left at eight, but it seemed as if an entire day had passed by.

"Che sfortuna..."***** Nando said, looking down.

"We can still be friends, yes?" Ophelia said, feeling sympathetic, "You guys are so adorable."

"Davvero?***** I'd love to be your friend!" Nando said, bouncing right back.

Emilio smiled, "Magnifico!***** We'll send one of our servants to find you! Now, I'm afraid we really have to go, Nando."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye Mr. Undertaker! Goodbye, Miss Ophelia! Now you two have a wonderful marriage and I hope to be invited to the wedding!" Nando said.

The two were out of the streets before Ophelia had a chance to say goodbye. She was still being held closely by the Undertaker and turned her head to look at him.

"So we're married now?" She asked.

The Undertaker grinned widely and let go of her, "Are you okay with being married to an undertaker?"

"I don't know, are you okay with being married to a time traveller?" She asked, smirking and desperately trying to evade the question.

The Undertaker giggled and simply took her hand. The two continued walking down the street. Now that it was nine in the morning, there were more people bustling around but not enough that it was difficult to get to the places they needed to go.

They ended up getting quite a few things. In the beginning, Ophelia had insisted on carrying everything.

"Kitten~? Are you quite alright?" The Undertaker pouted, looking at the short girl struggling to hold two big bags of groceries.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" She shouted over the bags, causing the Undertaker to chuckle. He turned and gave a single poke to one of the bags and she toppled over.

"Undertaker!" She shouted in frustration.

"Kitten!" He said, mocking her with a large grin.

She pouted and looked to the side, still sitting on the ground. She was perfectly fine with moping to herself until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.

Once again she was pressed incredibly close against the Undertaker.

She gasped into the fabric of the cloak on his chest and did something that surprised them both. Right as it seemed he was about to let go, she wrapped her own arms around his torso and pressed herself against him.

She heard a sound of surprise escape the Undertaker and the bags of groceries on the ground were forgotten for the moment. Ophelia noticed that he gave off a cool temperature like his hands, but it was comforting.

It was almost like flipping over a pillow in the middle of the night to feel the cooler side of it. His arms were nicely pressed into the small of her back and back of her neck. She pressed her ear against his chest and heard the _thump-thump_ of his quickly beating heart.

She wanted to stay like this forever for some reason. The redhead felt as if letting go would kill her. She wanted to stay in his cool but calming embrace and breathe in the scent of books, cinnamon, and tea.

Meanwhile the Undertaker was panicking a little. He hadn't exactly hugged anyone so intimately before, and to feel the redhead so closely was making him feel something uncomfortable but good in his chest.

The girl seemed to be a beacon of warmth that made him want to hold her tighter and never let anyone else close. But at the same time he wanted everyone to see. He felt as if he had to protect her from everything but let her see anything she wanted.

Every emotion contradicted itself and his stomach tied up in knots as he held her close to him. The thought of letting go was almost painful, but not knowing what was going on was frightening.

The two reluctantly separated and stared at each other for a moment before Ophelia blushed bright red and scurried to pick up a bag.

"S-sorry, um, do we need to get anything else?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

The Undertaker picked up a second bag and shook his head, "N-not that I can think of." He said awkwardly.

"Well then let's head home so I can start making you breakfast!" She said cheerily, giving a closed-eye smile.

The Undertaker cocked his head and smiled slightly, "Home~?"

Ophelia froze and looked at him, "I-I'm s-sorry, it just slipped out. I mean, I get how you'd be angry with -"

"Home! That sounds very nice doesn't it~? Has a nice ring!" He said, grinning an amused grin.

"You're not angry?" She asked warily, feeling extremely awkward and nervous.

"My home is your home, eh~? Now come, kitten!" He said adoringly, shifting the bag so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her forward.

She blushed brightly but kept moving forward with a happy smile. After walking towards the end of the busiest market area, the Undertaker led her away from the street and towards a small shop.

It looked like some sort of toy shop with a glass display window. The Undertaker lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with a large grin.

"Undertaker, what's this place?" Ophelia asked, looking around at the rows and rows of toys, games, and entertainment. She couldn't help but smile a little.

She hadn't gotten as many toys when she was younger. She played with the boys mostly and they didn't exactly fancy stuffed animals or dolls. Every time she happened to walk into or by a toy shop she felt a little wistful, but she didn't think much of it.

"Just a little toy shop~ That Little Earl Phantomhive sells quite a few of his Funtom merchandise in here. I have a creeping suspicion he's going to drop by my shop today, and I did promise you a gift~!" He said, clapping his sleeved hands together excitedly and scaring a small family away from the front of the store.

Ophelia's eyes widened in surprise, "Undertaker, you really don't -"

"Oh, shush kitten~! Now how about this one~?" He said, holding up a porcelain doll with rosy cheeks and multiple curls.

Ophelia scrunched up her nose, "No thank you... Not to be rude, but I was never really into the dollies."

"Eheehee~! I didn't take you for a kitten that would!" He then led her through the store, once again the two sticking out like flowers in a field of weeds.

They passed by the rows of dolls and towards where the display case was. Behind the display section, there were a few shelves filled with interesting stuffed animals decorated to cuteness. The two dropped their bags in the aisle and started searching around a little.

The Undertaker picked up a small white rabbit with a colorful ribbon tied around the neck. He frowned a little at it before putting it down again and moving forward, as if it wasn't good enough.

Ophelia uncomfortably walked behind him, she always felt awkward when people gave her gifts. She was barely glancing at all the stuffed animals before setting her eyes on the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"Oh my god I'm gonna die." She stated, staring at the thing.

Absentmindedly Undertaker replied, "I've already got your measurements... I was thinking cotton or satin mayb- Wait, pardon~?" He asked, suddenly spinning around and grabbing her by the shoulders.

He pressed two cold fingers against her pulse point and seemed to be looking deeply into her eyes. He felt her head for a fever and forced open her lower jaw, sticking a finger into her mouth on her tongue to check for infection she guessed.

She lightly bit down on his finger and he pulled away quickly, shaking his finger as if it'd make the pain go away.

"Ouch! Bad kitten!" He said, pouting a little, "And you seem perfectly fine, of course I could go check at the libr-" He paused.

"What were you just going to say?" Ophelia asked.

"Nothing, nothing~! Now, what were you talking about?" He said, grinning.

"Were you just about to say library?" Ophelia already knew that he was a shinigami, but she officially decided to see if he'd tell her or let it slip.

"Why would I say library, dearie~?" He asked. Ophelia had to admit he sounded quite convincing.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said.

"No. Now, what were you talking about~?" He said.

Ophelia was surprised at how final he sounded about it, "Uh... this over here." She said, pointing to one of the top shelves, right where a kid wouldn't look.

What she'd pointed to was a medium sized gray rabbit. Its ears were overly floppy and covered by a small top hat. It had one black button eye and one sewn on X eye with a small pout as an expression. A black bow was tied around it's neck and it had a polka-dotted belly.

"Isn't it adorable~?" She sung, jumping up at it although she'd never be tall enough to reach it.

The Undertaker giggled, "It's quite cute~!" He easily reached it and brought it down to her level, "Would you like it~?"

Ophelia grinned and nodded until her head hurt. The Undertaker chuckled and poked her nose, causing her to blush.

"Are you sure~?" He asked. Ophelia couldn't help but think his voice had taken on a seductive tone.

"Yup!"

The Undertaker inched his face closer and grinned when their noses were just barely touching.

"Hm~ I'm afraid I'm not convinced~!" He said, chuckling at her pink cheeks.

"I really want it..." She said, pouting at how badly he was affecting her.

"Convince me~!" He said playfully.

"Mommy, what are those two grown-ups talking about over there?" A kid's voice asked.

"Close your ears, Theodore! They're being very bad!" A woman's voice said.

The suggestion behind it made Ophelia flush more and she had the strangest urge to nosebleed. The feeling of her lower abdomen knotting up had her stiffening and blushing madly.

"How could I convince you?" She whispered.

"You tell me~" He whispered back. The sound caused certain places to pulse and her heart to beat quicker. Her breathing picked up and the Undertaker felt her cool, mint gum smelling breath wash over his face.

Ophelia thought for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. The reaction was immediate and hilarious. There was a moment of complete silence in which he was frozen and his jaw slack before he blushed bright red.

A part of him was awakened, a part that he hadn't been in touch with for a while. This part of him was shockingly lustful and greedy. He wished she would do it again, he wanted to be able to control her and have her do whatever he wanted her to do to him.

"You almost had me, kitten~" He said. The seductive tone that Ophelia had picked up on was amped up times ten, causing her to nearly melt into him.

"U-Undertaker! We're in a public place!" She said, whispering the last bit.

"I'm aware~ You're quite tempting, kitten." The words came spilling out of his mouth before he even knew what he was thinking.

Ophelia gasped, "Nng, I-I just wanted the damn b-"

She was cut off by the Undertaker pulling her into him by the small of her back and pressing his forehead to hers. Her heart beat faster than a freight train and her breathing became quick and gasping.

"What was that~?" He asked.

Calmly.

Smoothly.

_Seductively_.

"You gonna buy the bunny or what?" A flat voice asked.

The two broke apart quicker than lightning, separating to different sides of the aisle. The two looked to see a girl with brown hair tied in a bun. She looked younger than Ophelia and had little to no figure, but was impressively fit. She wore a simple dress and had bored brown eyes.

She looked between the Undertaker and Ophelia, "Yeah, I saw you guys. You gonna buy the bunny? As soon as you buy it you can go home and make babies or whatever since you seem so willing to do it in a children's store."

"..."

Ophelia nor did the Undertaker say anything. The Undertaker gave a single nod and walked to the front of the store with Ophelia and the girl after grabbing their bags. The two silently paid for the bunny and walked out of the store.

The two, for the second time that day, were having some problems controlling their lower regions.

When they got back to the parlor, they set their groceries in the kitchen area and started putting stuff away. Once they were done, Ophelia stowed her bunny (that she'd secretly named Captain) in the bedroom.

Deciding she needed to thank and maybe apologize to the Undertaker, she went down into the main parlor. She found him just walking about and stepped in, catching his attention.

He twirled around and waved back and forth at a high speed, "Hello, kitten~" He said, sounding nervous.

"Look, uhm, thanks for getting me Cap- the bunny. I really appreciate it." She said gratefully.

The Undertaker grinned, "It's not a problem, m'dear~"

"I also thought I shou- Kya!" She shouted as the Undertaker suddenly scooped her up and pushed her with him in a coffin standing up beside the wall.

"What are you doing?!" She whisper-yelled.

The Undertaker giggled and leaned closer - if at all possible in their already close confines - until the brim of his hat was touching her and his lips were meeting her ear.

He wrapped a firm arm around her back. They were much in the same position as they were in the shop, except in a coffin of course and squished together.

A low chuckle came from the Undertaker, causing Ophelia to shiver. The two stayed for a few more seconds in silence before the sound of a carriage rolling up caused the Undertaker to giggle.

"I believe the Little Earl has arrived~"

...

* * *

...

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" A clear voice shouted out.

"Hey! Calm down, I didn't know!" A bored, but agitated, sounding voice protested.

"C'mon! I gave you the descriptions of everyone from Black Butler right?" The first voice said sounding annoyed.

The voice belonged to a short, younger looking girl with black hair down to her mid-back. Three strips of electric blue and green were situated throughout it and suited her well tanned skin. She was skinny, but had what some might consider a nice form for her young age of 14.

Her eyes were the color of amber and gold, and reflected the annoyed emotions she was feeling at the moment. She wore pants, something strange for a girl in the 19th century, and a thick cotton button up shirt with a gray vest over it.

"Yeah, you did. But seriously, I barely believed you when you said you came from the future! Why the hell would I actually believe that this weird entertainment system existed too?!" The brown haired girl said, pouting angrily.

_"Govno!"_ The young girl cussed in another language, "Explain it again."

"He was tall, wore a black cloak with long sleeves and a top hat. His hair was this weird silver color and was really long, it covered his eyes too. He was pale and I swore I saw a scar on his face." The brown haired girl explained, bored again.

"That's definitely him... And the girl. You said he was with a girl."

"Yeah, yeah. There was a girl with some weird coat over a dress or whatever. Her stockings were strangely striped and she had red hair and blue-y purple eyes. They were practically going at it in the middle of the aisle." She said, sounding annoyed.

"That doesn't make sense though! The Undertaker isn't involved with someone like that in the series. At least I don't think. I should know, he's one of my favorites!" The young girl said.

"Whatever. I gotta go home now, okay?"

"I have to find them!"

"Wait what?!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

The amber eyed teen smiled brightly while grabbing her coat from a hanger and slipping on her shoes, "I'm gonna find them!"

She grabbed a bag and put a modern looking tablet inside it, "... bring my iPad, my charger, my-"

"You can't go!" The brown haired girl said.

"... Well, I am." She said bluntly.

The brown haired girl sweat dropped and shouted as the girl ran towards the door, "Aliseea! What about -!"

"Tell her I'm gonna find the Undertaker! I might not be back for a while!" Aliseea shouted as she disappeared out the door and into the afternoon air.

* * *

**Slight cliff hanger (:**

**How'd you like the three NEW characters? I've been dying to drop in some new characters :P Don't worry ShadowThiefVS - you'll be soon! **

**So we got two Italian twins and a teenage girl~! :D They'll be coming in later, I just needed to fit them in now! **

**Ophelia got a bunny too! And in front of our beloved Nando and Emilio, she's the Undertaker's wife!**

**You know that when new characters are introduced, a bunny is given, a marriage is made up, and intimacy is publicized all before breakfast that this is going to become interesting~! };}**

**Credit to ReadandWriteButMostlyRead for our dear Aliseea at the end :D I hope I captured her right and got the cuss word okay? I just looked it up D:**

**Today I'm gonna go see the new Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters movie! I read the books, and I obsessed over them. *sigh* One of my first fandoms... Anyways, it's probably going to be absolutely inaccurate like the first one -_- **

* * *

Sorry if these aren't right! I used Google

Buongiorno = good morning

Mi dispiace, fratello = I'm sorry, brother

Basta! = Stop it. That's enough.

Che sciocchezza = What nonsense

Che sfortuna = What bad luck

Daverro = Really?

Magnifico = Magnificent

- And then at the end -

Govno = SHOULD be the equivilent of "Shit." in Russian ... But I'm not quite sure.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. 14: The Girl in the Alley

**A/N: Fourteen~! *dances*  
**

**I got a MacBook and now I look so professional while reading/writing fanfiction and watching anime! **

**I feel like I've accomplished quite a lot since the time we last met. I finished Ouran Highschool Host Club and Death Note~! I shall next turn my attention to either finishing Naruto, Elfin Lied, or Soul Eater~!**

**But don't worry, I'm watching Black Butler shows in the middle to keep my motivation up. Plus, this is still my number one fandom! I'm at a point where I'm just writing down what's in the anime or manga, it's technically not completely my plot. Just the stuff I add in. **

**Anyways, this has lots of humour in it! (Along with lots of dialogue... sorry!)**

**ONWARDS~!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Girl in the Alley**

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Madam Red shouted while Lau wondered where they were.

"Because the person Young Master knows works as an Undertaker." Sebastian replied calmly.

"An Undertaker...?" She replied warily.

Cassie looked up at the large sign with a strange feeling in her gut. She felt extreme nostalgia as she looked took it in. Ophelia had absolutely loved the Undertaker. He was one of her favorite characters and once you got her talking about him, she'd never shut up.

She smiled softly to herself and Sebastian gave her a confused look. She raised an eyebrow at him and he smoothly looked away. Cassie shrugged and walked forward after him as he followed Ciel into the Undertaker's parlor.

The smell of the inside made Cassie's nose wrinkle. It smelled slightly of dirt, stone, wood, and other earthy scents but at the same time smelled of cinnamon, tea, and dust. It was a strange and subtle combination that she barely registered.

"Are you there, Undertaker?" Ciel asked, looking bored but adorable in Cassie's eyes.

"Hehee... I knew... that you would come~" The Undertaker's voice sounded off. It sounded different from the anime but still had an eery smoothness to it that had her shuddering.

Sebastian continued looking around while Ciel sweat-dropped. Madam Red, Lau, and Butler Grell all looked weirded out. Cassie chose to remain uninterested, but you could still see the nervousness reflecting in her eyes.

"Wel~come Earl..." The Undertaker's face peeked out from behind a coffin she'd pinpointed. It had a traditional cross on it and wasn't extremely remarkable, yet something about it had Cassie's stomach in knots.

"Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin~?" He asked, slipping out and quickly replacing the lid.

Ophelia, who hadn't been seen by anyone else, mentally sighed and crossed her arms. She could tell the Undertaker was amping up on the creepy factor as a show for the Earl, but he didn't have to hide her!

"I didn't come here to play today." Ciel said.

"You mean you come here on other days to play?" Ophelia asked, making herself known.

She made her way out of the coffin and pouted at the Undertaker who looked unfazed by her appearance. Meanwhile, Ciel look confused and slightly insulted, Sebastian smirked slightly at her statement but also looked at her with caution. Madam Red frowned and took a step back, still a little freaked out by the Undertaker.

Lau raised an eyebrow but did nothing else while Butler Grell was still on the floor recovering from the scare the Undertaker had given him.

Cassie's jaw dropped looking at the girl, who still hadn't faced her. She took in the red hair, the pale skin, the short frame, and made a strangled sound.

"Ophelia!" She shouted.

"Huh?" She said, spinning around.

Everyone finally got a good look at the girl as she turned to face them. She had a small pout marring her full lips and her ivory skin looked even lighter in the dark room. Her too-big-for-face eyes were reflecting an indigo color in the dark light.

Ophelia suddenly recognized the pink-haired girl half hiding behind Sebastian and grinned widely, causing Grell to step back.

"Oh, hey Cassie! Found you! Where've you been hiding?" She said casually, even though she was freaking out with a million thoughts in her head.

Cassie sweat-dropped at her reaction, "The Phantomhive Manor... I kinda woke up there."

Madam Red and Lau looked confused at her story - they still thought the story they'd just been told.

"Well I woke up in a coffin and was immediately attacked by a strange man in a top hat. Isn't that right, Undertaker?" Ophelia said, turning to flash a grin at the mortician.

"Eheehee~! Turns out she wasn't dead~!" He said gleefully.

Madam Red and Grell blanched and both took a cautionary step back.  
Ciel frowned at the interruption and opened his mouth to continue talking, but was once again interrupted by the Undertaker.

"You don't need to tell me, I know why you came. With just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind. Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me -"

"And me." Ophelia butted in.

"Yes, and kitten. I'll certainly do anything I can do to help." He finished, grinning the entire time.

Cassie gave Ophelia a weird look, "Kitten...?"

"Oh, buzz off! I can so see Mr. Butler over here calling you 'Miss Cassandra' or something like that!" Ophelia said, totally guessing.

Cassie blushed, causing Ophelia to smirk. Cassie hid even more behind Sebastian at the expression.

"Wait. He actually calls you Miss Cassandra?" She asked surprised.

"I don't see anything wrong with it Miss Ophelia." Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel sighed and ignored them, "You know something?" He asked the Undertaker.  
Ophelia paused with her conversation to see the Undertaker grin and head towards the kitchen.

"Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea." He said simply, disappearing completely.

When nobody made a move to do anything Ophelia sighed, "On the coffins, kiddos. On the coffins!"

"What's wrong with Miss Cassandra, Kitten?" Cassie asked, smiling.

"Nothing at all Miss Cassandra!" Ophelia said in a stuffy English accent, "Now, shall I prepare your million dollar horses - ahem - excuse me, steeds for departure?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "That's an exaggeration!"

"Please! I'm sure at least a million thousand trillion people exaggerate." Ophelia said, smirking.

"That was an exaggeration!" Cassie pointed out.

"That moment when you didn't get the joke, Cass." Ophelia said smiling.

Sebastian chuckled, "Excuse me for pointing out, you two are certainly odd together."

"Hey!"

"Thank you~!"

The two different girls said at the same time.

"I think it's rather agitating." Ciel said, somehow looking high-and-mighty whilst sitting on a coffin.

"Oh, do, excuse me Earl Phantomhive. Would you rather I suck up to you in hopes of making a business deal? If anything, I'm a breath of fresh air to your tedious lifestyle." Ophelia said, pouting and turning away from him childishly.

Ciel pouted and did the same, in a slightly more mature manner. Madam Red laughed and Lau smirked with his eyes closed.

"She has a point, Ciel!" Madam Red said.

"I take it this is the friend you were looking for?" Lau asked Cassie who nodded dutifully.

"I guess my search is over. Turns out she was with an insane mortician the entire time." She said.

"Insane is an understatement..." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Yo, what's with all the hate?!" Ophelia asked.

"Oh no..." Cassie said, face-palming.

"Yo?" Grell questioned to himself with a small pout.

All of Ophelia's anger was wiped away as she looked at the meek butler.

"You!" She shouted, pointing straight at him.

"Me?" He asked, sounding quite frightened.

"You look fabulous today!" She shouted, still pointing.

"Um, um, thank you Miss Ophelia. I am but a butle -" He said, looking nervous but blushing in a flattered way.

"You are a fabulous creature of the night!" She shouted again.

"What are you going on about?" Ciel question, looking freaked out.

"And you!" She said, ignoring Ciel and pointing to Madam Red.

"Yes?" She asked, looking interested and slightly confused.

"As a fellow redhead I must congratulate you on being a magnificent being!" She said dramatically.

"Oh, dear god..." Cassie said, still face-palming.

"Why, thank you, Ophelia! Cassandra, your friend is rather charming if not a little hyperactive!" Madam Red said, somehow managing to pull off calling Ophelia crazy politely.

"So, you're Ciel?" Ophelia asked walking up to the boy with a scrutinizing gaze.  
If you're anything like Cassie you should know -"

"That there are three people behind me who don't know about that slight detail?" Ophelia interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Tch." He sounded, "I suppose you're right. Ophelia, this is Madam Red, Lau, Sebastian, and Grell."

"Hello~ there! I'm Ophelia, Cassie's friend. Now, I'm going to go help the Undertaker because he'd probably trying to do something dumb. But aren't we all~?" She said in one breath before twirling out of the room. Everyone gave her strange looks as she disappeared.

Cassie merely sighed, "That's Ophelia. I'm surprised she hasn't told a perverted joke yet."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her position - still behind him - but didn't say anything. Just looked away smirking at how shy she could be, even around her own friends. He assumed she was afraid of the redhead saying something stupid or perverse. But it seemed the blue-eyed girl had quite the sharp tongue on her that would prove to be entertainment for both him and his young master if she should hang by them any longer.

Ophelia and the Undertaker entered the room again. Multiple beakers filled with none other than tea were placed onto a large tray held by the mortician. Meanwhile, Ophelia was holding an urn with a cross on it, sporting a small, satisfied smile.

The two sat down, rather closely to each other Cassie noticed, and both retrieved a cookie from the small urn.

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper~?" The Undertaker asked, "Everyone's been scared because of this disturbance... But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."

He took a bite of his cookie while everyone else - minus Sebastian, Cassie, and Ophelia - gasped or gave a start of surprise.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madam Red asked, putting on a good show of looking disgusted and concerned.

Ophelia had to admit that both Grell and Madam Red's acting skills were superb.

_'Which only proves that redheads have some sort of super gene.' _Ophelia thought to herself with a smirk.

"It's happened before~ A case where prostitutes were killed." He supplied, holding out the urn as a symbol of 'want some?' to the Earl. When Ciel gave a strange, slightly disgusted look to the urn he retracted it.

"In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too." The Undertaker said, frowning a little at Ciel's rejection. Ophelia gave him a pat on the shoulder and eagerly took a cookie when he offered her one.

Cassie didn't miss the instant grin on the Undertaker's face or the redhead's pink ears. She smiled evilly to herself and didn't notice Sebastian giving her a very confused look.

"But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common." The Undertaker said, frowning slightly again as the subject was continued.

Cassie's stomach churned at what revelation was coming up while Ophelia wondered why she couldn't have boobs as big as a prostitute's.

"Something in common? ... What is it?" Ciel asked the Undertaker.

The Undertaker chuckled, "Well I wonder what, I wonder what indeed. Is it bothering you~?"

Ophelia glared at the crumbs clinging onto the Undertaker's face and so desperately wanted to do anything to get them off. She realized how dirty her thoughts sound and had to smile a little but went back to thinking about how she could slap the crumbs off.

She hated those crumbs.

Ciel sweat-dropped while Lau smiled knowingly.

"I see, so that's how it is. You're very good at doing business, Undertaker." Lau said.

And then the stick snapped.

"How much money do you want for this information?" He asked.

"_How much money?!_" The Undertaker asked abruptly. Ophelia gazed in awe at his reaction, she hadn't heard him raise his voice in the time they'd been together.

She was slightly turned on and didn't even know why. At this realization she sweat-dropped at her own actions and pouted.

"I don't want any of the Queen's money!" He said while grinning. Lau looked at him in a way that was frightened but desperately trying to hide it.

The Undertaker turned eerily, "Now then Earl... I only have one requirement..." He said, grasping onto the boy.

"Show me _a first rate laugh. _If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you~!" He said gleefully.

Ophelia giggled while Cassie sweat-dropped and muttered 'seriously...?' under her breath.

"Weirdo..." Ciel said, causing Ophelia to stick her tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous!" She stage whispered.

"Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this." Lau said.

Ophelia watched in disinterest as he prepped himself.

"The sleeping tiger of the shanghai new year's party, also referred to as my soul - this should satisfy you!" He shouted loudly, "Do you like it?" He then asked normally.

After a long, awkward silence of him waiting for an answer, Madam Red steeped up to the plate.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau... It can't be helped." She said rather ominously.

Everyone watched in confusion as she shouted dramatically, "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now! If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

Grell waved around like a fangirl sighing, "Madaaaam~!"

Sebastian plugged the Earl's ears and Ophelia did the same to an already blushing Cassie as Madam Red started.

"So- because *** turns into ***! So *** will also ***! But..." The Madam continued on with her surprisingly explicit joke until about an hour later, she was quieted.

Ophelia was laughing and clinging onto the Undertaker, something Madam Red seemed to appreciate.

"One dirty-minded woman to another, that was wonderful!" Ophelia said to the older redhead who currently had an X taped over her mouth along with Lau.

The Undertaker, who seemed unimpressed, looked towards Ciel with a grin.

"You're the only one left, Earl~" He said, keeping a grip around Ophelia even after she stopped shaking with laughter.

"I've helped you many times in the past... can't you be nice to me just this once~?"

"Damn..." Ciel muttered, looking mortified.

Cassie hit him lightly upside the head, "Oi! No cursing!" The pink haired girl was still thoroughly blushing from hearing the last bit of the joke.

Ciel looked exasperated with her before Sebastian smoothly swept past the two of them.

"It can't be helped." He said pulling on his gloves tighter.

"Sebastian?!" Ciel cried.

"Oh... It's the butler's turn now?" The Undertaker asked, giving an adorably breathtaking grin. Or at least to Ophelia... to anyone else it was probably creepy.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment." Sebastian said.

"Se - Sebas -" Ciel started.

"Sebastian?" Cassie finished for him with a small pout.

"You absolutely must not peek inside..." Sebastian said, looking at everyone like an older brother might when ordering around a younger sibling.

"Undertaker-r-r-r!" Ophelia whined while gripping onto the mortician.

"Do as Mr. Butler says and go outside, kitten~!" He said, smiling softly.

"Please? Oh, _please!_" She said, sounding like a child.

The Undertaker grinned evilly and Cassie watched as he whispered something in her ear. The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow as the whispered conversation went on for a little while but looked away when Ophelia caught her gaze.

When the Undertaker turned away from her ear with a smug smile, Ophelia had some sort of emotion sparkling in her eye that Cassie couldn't decipher.

"Okee, everybody! Get a move on!" She said, pointing towards the door authoritatively.

Ciel and Cassie sweat-dropped at her actions but moved outside with Madam Red, Lau, and Grell anyway.

The door closed and everybody stood in wonder as a long silence filled the air. In the silence, Cassie wandered down the street in hopes of finding something interesting.

She did.

A young girl leaned against the wall of an alley, looking short of breath. Her face was flushed as if she'd been running a while. Cassie frowned in wonder as she saw different colored strips throughout her hair.

"Uh, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

Two golden-amber orbs looked up at her in surprise, "Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Say, do you know who the Undertaker is? I need to find him and this redhead girl with him."

Cassie's breathing hitched, "Wh-what? An Undertaker?"

"You know him!" The girl said, smiling gleefully, "I can see it in your eyes!"

"L-Look, who are you?" Cassie asked, eyeing the girl distrustfully. Whoever this was, she was trying to find Ophelia.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Aliseea Quartz." The younger girl said, holding out her hand.

"Um, hi. I'm Cassie Douglas, nice to meet you I guess..." She said, taking Aliseea's hand. Once the younger girl got a hold of it, she pulled Cassie forward and gave her a piercing look.

"You just _have _to tell me where they are."

Cassie pulled away, "Give me a reason!"

Aliseea sighed, "O-Okay, this is gonna sound crazy but -"

"But what?" Cassie interrupted.

Aliseea rolled her eyes, "I'm from the future and I have reason to believe that some characters from this anime show I watch exist. The Undertaker is -"

"Whoa! What?!" Cassie said, slapping a hand over Aliseea's mouth, "Why would you just give away information like that?!"

Aliseea mumbled behind Cassie's hand, "I _really _need to find them."

The sound of the Undertaker's booming laughter shook the entire alley. Aliseea's eyes lit up in recognition and she began to walk towards the sound before Cassie stopped her.

"Look, there's something you have to know. My friend, the redhead, and I are both from the future too. I know I shouldn't trust you, but this is the first we've heard of it since we got here, like, two days ago." Cassie explained, looking urgently into Aliseea's eyes.

"Right now, I think you're talking about the show Black Butler. Am I right?" Cassie asked.

Aliseea glared, as Cassie's hand was still over her mouth, but nodded eagerly.

"Madam Red, Butler Grell, and Lau are all at the parlor right now. Along with them is the Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian, and my friend. There are too many people there who don't know we're from the future and we can't risk you screwing it up." Cassie said.

Aliseea bit her hand and stepped back once she let go, "I won't screw it up! I'm not stupid!"

Cassie bit her lip, "J-just meet me at the Phantomhive townhouse. I'm staying with Ciel and Sebastian at the moment and work as a maid at the manor. I'm posing as a noblewoman in front of Madam Red, Lau, and Grell."

"Cool! But how the hell am I suppose to figure out where the townhouse is?!" Aliseea demanded.

Cassie whacked her, "No cursing!"

"I'm fourteen!"

"No cursing!" Cassie insisted.

Aliseea rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, _mom. _Now, how am I supposed to figu-"

"Couldn't you just ask someone?!" Cassie asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Aliseea frowned in thought for a moment before anime falling. She got up with a sweat-drop and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ha...ha. I never really thought of doing that until now." She said dumbly.

An anime vein appeared on Cassie's temple, "Ugh. Just do as I say and we should be good. I'll tell Ciel and Sebastian later, but... Hey, are you even listening?!"

She turned to look at Aliseea who looked like she was fangirling and congratulating herself at the same time.

"What? Oh, sorry. Hehe...ah... I just realized that if I go to the townhouse soon enough I'll get to experience the corset scene!" Aliseea said, twirling around in excitement.

Cassie facepalmed, "I have to go now. Go to the townhouse!"

"Gotcha! I'll be there!" Aliseea said.

Cassie sighed and quickly ran down the alley to see that everyone had entered inside again.

Just as she was about to open the door to get back to everyone, it was opened from the inside and her face landed on a hard chest.

She scurried away, blushing, to see Sebastian smirking slightly. She scowled and stomped up to the door again.

"Oh hey, Cassie! Where'd you go?" Ophelia asked. She smiled normally but Cassie could see the demanding gaze behind it that requested she told her later.

"Hehe... Just down the block, I thought I heard someone." She choked out.

"We'll talk about this later." Sebastian murmured in her ear, low enough for only her to hear.

_'Great.' _She thought to herself.

**Aliseea belongs to ReadandWriteButMostlyRead!**

**I'll tune you in on what's happening in the next chapter a little. There won't be as much OpheliaxUndertaker fluff situated throughout the entire chapter, but I'm planning on adding a fluff-splosion somewhere in there. You'll see~! ;D**

**I don't have that much to say actually...OnO This is weird, these author's notes are usually the lengths of blogs.**

**Um...**

**Wow, I really don't have much to say O.O **

**Oh yeah! I'm starting school sometime this week and the updates might be more delayed as I get further into the school year. I'll try to keep up this Tuesday and Friday schedule but I make no promises! **

**School sucks.**

**Oh! And 90+ reviews?! I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU. ARE. SEXY.**

**I just saw that and it was just... I don't know how to explain it... like...**

**Like it was a tit-smack to the face. You're surprised, but you kind of enjoy it at the same time.**

**That was a weird description... Ignore that. -_-'**

**REVIEW!**


	15. 15: Fillers Can Be Fun Too!

**A/N: THIS IS ABOUT TWO HOURS LATE AND I FEEL LIKE A BITCH.**

**I'm sorry this is out later than it should've been School started on Thursday for me and I wasn't on a sleeping schedule SO I ended up falling asleep straight when I got home. -_-**

**But I finished it just now, and I'm uploading it without double checking so excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes! D:**

**CHAPTAH FIFTEEEEN~!**

**How does that make you feel? 15, wow O.O Thanks to everyone who's stuck around for this shitty little thing this far and for EVERYONE who reviews and follows and favorites and reads and orgasms to the Undertaker's boner and...**

**Oh wait, I'm getting off track! Sorry to the virgin minds that encounter this. BUT THE RATING'S NOT CHANGING BECAUSE I LOVE RUINING INNOCENT MINDS.**

***cough***

**Onwards~! I'm a little caffeinated...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Filler Chapter Can Be Fun Too!**

Ophelia barely noticed when Cassie didn't come in with them. Mostly because she ran in and sat right next to the Undertaker again.

The mortician was still laughing and happened to be drooling a little bit. She took this opportunity to take her sleeve and wipe off both the crumbs and the saliva. Not registering his slightly pinker cheeks, she jumped up onto the counter of his desk.

Kicking her legs back and forth, she grabbed a loose skull sitting on surface and started spinning it around on her long nails. Her black finger slid into the eye hole of the skull and she felt a tremor race through her.

The redhead frowned a little bit before shrugging it off and putting down the grinning object.

"...ctually, I've always thought that there weren't enough... 'guests~!'" Ophelia zoned back in to the Undertaker talking.

"Not enough?"  
"Yes, not enough." Undertaker said with a grin. He got up and the redhead felt a little depressed as his presence left.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him maneuver around the desk she was sitting on and look at the filled shelves with a large smile.

"Internal organs, of course~" He said ominously. Ophelia turned to see him grinning at a small mannequin made to show different parts of the body. She felt ridiculous for the amount of jealousy she felt in him staring so adoringly at a lifeless figure.

For some reason she wanted to grab the doll and hurl it across the shop, then stomp on it until it looked more like a mannequin depicting a Jack the Ripper victim.

Everyone seemed to be shocked or disgusted at what the Undertaker said, but all Ophelia could think about was murdering a piece of moulded plastic.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' in coffins are so cute~? My hobby is to take out the organs for research." He said, still looking at the mannequin dotingly.

Grell, Madam Red, and Lau all looked disgustingly down at their tea - thinking the beaker had stored something nasty.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right? A criminal could've given it to a loan shark..." Lau said, coughing a little.

"It also could've come from the slums of China. That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore~" The Undertaker said, effectively dissing Lau and putting away the mannequin at the same time.

"Because her womb, is gone." He said, the atmosphere in the parlor turned to one of horror. When no one said anything he continued.

"Recently, these kind of 'guests' have been rapidly increasing. Their whole bodies dripping with blood. It's made me very busy~"

"Let's just say that there aren't very many people out on the streets late at night, but accurately cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a regular person, right?" Sebastian said, being all fancy-pantsy.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way~" The Undertaker said grinning. He placed his elbows onto the desk, directly next to Ophelia. The side of his arm would brush against her hip or waist every once and a while, causing them both to get tingles but do nothing about the closeness.

"If he had to act within such a short time -" He cut off a little when Ophelia latched onto his hand instinctively and subtly.

The redhead knew that the Undertaker was supposed to go and use Ciel like a doll, but refused to let him get close to anyone else. She liked the tingly feeling of him next to her, even if it made her look stupid.

"Eheehee~ He should slit the throat first." He said, grinning widely and blushing unnoticeably as he wrapped his first hand around her shoulder and touched her neck.

"And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way~" He explained as he wrapped his other arm around her to touch her stomach.

Going unnoticed by everyone but a surprised Cassie, the Undertaker lightly caressed his fingernails, along with the tips of his fingers against the exposed skin on her neck. She saw Ophelia's ears turn pink before the redhead forced the blush away.

"From the look of the culprit's work, that cruel accuracy wasn't carried out by a normal citizen~ It had to have been someone experienced." He pressed his cheek against Ophelia's head, causing the two to exchange random bursts of electric-fire feelings.

He looked up at Ciel, who looked glad he wasn't Ophelia, "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl." He said with a grin full of mirth.

"Its very likely the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here it could lure him out." The Undertaker informed him, untangling himself from Ophelia, "He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stops him~"

Ciel looked down as if deep in thought before sighing a little and hopping off the coffin.

"Can you stop him~? 'The Notorious Noble" - Earl of Phantomhive." The Undertaker asked with an amused grin settled on his pale face.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel said as Sebastian put on his coat for him.

"I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." Ciel said as he tried to walk out the door.

Before he could, the serious mood was interrupted by Cassie with anime tears leaking out of her eyes as she clung onto the boy.

"Can Ophelia come with us?! Please!" She said, sniffling.

Ophelia saw the sight and started sniffling a little too. She ran over and glomped her friend.

"Aw! I'll miss you so much! I wanna be there when Sebastian molests you!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian asked, going unnoticed by the girls.

"I wanna be there to see why the hell the Undertaker's calling you kitten!" Cassie said.

"I wanna see you faint into a pool of your own embarrassment and confusion when Sebas -!"

"Fine! She can come!" Ciel interrupted.

Ophelia stopped crying immediately and brightened up, "Awesome. Undertaker, are you okay with it?" She asked normally.

Ciel recoiled in surprise when he realized it was an act and sweat-dropped, "Why would she need permission from him...?" He muttered to himself moodily.

The Undertaker pouted a little, "Shall I drop her off at the townhouse later on~?"

When the mortician asked this, Cassie remembered that she'd told a complete stranger to come to the townhouse earlier. She also remembered that she'd have to explain herself to possibly two of the most scary people in the world.

Sebastian and Ophelia.

Ophelia grinned wildly and leaped nearly half-way across the room in a killer dive towards the Undertaker. She tackled hugged him to the ground, making him grunt in surprise.

The nobles and butlers stood, watching the pale redhead as she wrapped her arms affectionately around the Undertaker with no regret and snuggled her face into his chest. The Undertaker stood, open-mouthed in surprise before grinning hugely and giggling.

He hugged her back, leaving everyone else to either sweat-drop, gasp, or flinch in surprise. Sebastian didn't react any differently, merely frowned and widened his eyes. It was such an open display of affection, and not even that, it was towards the giggly mortician.

He cast a sidelong glance to Cassie for some reason and saw her gaping but also trying to not smile. He raised an eyebrow and frowned before smirking when he remembered the talk he'd promised the pink haired girl.

Not only was the butler curious as to why she'd come in late, and with such a blatant lie, he was also looking forward to her reactions. Her facial, mental, and bodily expressions of feeling were more than amusing to the black butler.

"Have her come to the townhouse by the time the sun falls, I bid you farewell. Undertaker. Miss Ophelia." Ciel said, recovering his wits and marching out the door with Sebastian and Cassie quickly behind him.

"Bye, Ophelia!" Cassie called.

Ophelia barely noticed and continued laying on top of the Undertaker in a weird sort of hug. The door shut and the sound of carriage wheels sped away, signaling that they'd all left.

"Kitten~? Why such affection?" He asked curiously, patting her hair.

"Thank you for letting me go." Ophelia said, laying her head down on his cool chest.

Undertaker frowned in confusion, "What do you mean~? You're allowed to go whenever you'd like." He assured.

"I don't wan-" She stopped herself abruptly from saying what she was about to.

"Hm?" The Undertaker asked, grinning slightly. For some reason he felt a sense of victory if she was about to say what he thought she was about to say.  
"Nothing, it's just that you seemed so unwilling to let me go earlier this morning at the market." Ophelia said cockily.

"Pardon?"

"Oh you know. When we met those Italian twins..." She said innocently, "They were kind of cute, you know!"

The Undertaker said nothing, only frowned.

Deciding to mess with him she said, "I was actually considering that one guy's offe -"

The redhead was silenced as the Undertaker picked an arm up from the floor and pinned her to him. He was blushing in embarrassment but had a furious scowl on his face.

Their faces were extremely close together, but not like the embracive holds he'd had her in previously. This time, he held her rigid with a cold front.

"U-Undertaker?" She asked, realizing she'd gone too far.

"Ophelia, please don't do that." He said.

The redhead's eyes widened when he said her name and her heart grew three times as big but sank in her chest. She hung her head as best she could in the position they were in and ended up hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, feeling horrible for being the cause of his mirthless tone.

She hugged him tighter and blushed at the closeness. The Undertaker buried his nose into her hair and unknowingly breathed in her ear.

The feeling of hot breath had her shivering and clinging tighter onto the mortician's body. The two stayed like that for a short while, Ophelia feeling guilty and stupid, before the Undertaker picked them up.

He sat up, taking Ophelia with him, in a way where her face was leaning on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him still. She sat, straddling his lap and setting her feet on the ground to the side of his back, pressing her knees into his body.

A pale, black-nailed hand petted her head in an almost reassuring way. She picked up her head to look at his face, her arms resting on his shoulders. With big, blue eyes filled with guilty unshed tears, she looked down at his chest.

She never shed any of her tears, she hadn't cried in a long time. But tears collected in her eyes sometimes or her eyes grew watery. Ophelia pressed one of her hands on the side of his neck, under his ear.

He smiled a little and brushed loose hair out of her face and poked her nose, "It's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting."

She crashed into him again and hugged him tightly, "Don't be sorry. I was being an asshole."

He giggled, "My~ what language coming from such a cute kitten!"

"Shut up." She grumbled, breathing in the scent of the mortician.

She felt as if he were lighting her senses on fire whenever they touched. Her heart always beat a little faster with him around and she seemed to lose her breath when thinking about him.

It was the set up of some sick romance and she wasn't sure if she was disgusted or oddly attracted to the situation.

Needless to say, the redhead felt like a wussy for being so on fire from something as simple as an embrace. She'd never exactly cuddled or hugged another guy so intimately. She'd had boyfriends but they never lasted long.

She was a flirt, and to love was something different.

To hug was foreign territory.

And the Undertaker was alien.

The fact that she'd only known him for such a short time and was already melting scared her. It was different from the sliding sensations she'd felt from the way she was turned on earlier. This was weird.

Saying she had no idea what she was doing was an understatement.

Barely two days and she was already reconsidering her entire behavior.

"What the fuck." She said out loud.

"Pardon~?" The Undertaker asked, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back so he could look at her clearly.

He took in her somewhat shaky breaths and her flushed, blotchy cheeks. Her eyes were widened like a deer caught in headlights and filled with confusion.

"Kitten?" He asked, more serious when she didn't respond.

"N-Nothing. Now, am I gonna go to the townhouse? You should come too~" I singsonged, hanging off his neck as he stood up with a small frown.

He grinned at the offer but shook his head, "Sorry, kitten~ I'm merely an informant and a mortician. I don't think the Earl would take too kindly to my presence~"

She pressed her forehead against his chest, hands still pressing against the flesh of his neck.

"But you're more than that aren't you?" She asked.

He jerked a little but composed himself, "Like what~?" He asked innocently.

Ophelia smirked, "When you feel like it, you'll tell me."

The Undertaker froze and his hold on her loosened. She slipped away and headed towards the kitchen.

"I never made you any food, remind me to tomorrow!" She said as she ran up the stairs.

The Undertaker stared after her with a transfixed gaze. Soon he sighed and looked away, it would do him no good to try and figure her out.

An hour later, the Undertaker pulled up to Ciel's townhouse. He very well couldn't just scoop Ophelia up and run there. It was normal for a shinigami but after all the years he'd been posing as human, he was used to small setbacks as such.

There were carriage seats in the back that the redhead could've placed herself in, but she ran up to the front with the Undertaker and refused to move. Said mortician found the action quite cute and simply kept moving forward.

Grell opened the door before they arrived upon it, once Ophelia stepped in the Undertaker disappeared. She frowned slightly before smiling appreciatively at Grell.

"There's only one chance!" She heard Ciel declare.

Biting her lip, she took a step into the room they were in and peeked around the corner. Everyone sat with determined faces, leaving Ophelia to piece together that they were going to the Viscount's.

She smiled hugely and waltzed into the room, placing herself near Ciel. He looked up at her with a tick mark slowly showing itself on his temple.

"Ophelia, how'd you get in?" He asked.

"Well after infiltrating the entire security system, I snuck through the pipes and wound up in the cellar. From there I fought off vicious things, such as ninjas and the occasional albatross, before I found my way to this room. Of course I had to dodge four snipers and a hired assassin along the way." Ophelia said in all serious.

"Wh-what?!" He asked, looking at her in disbelief after hearing her ridiculous statement.

"Grell let me in, kiddo. But you were confused for a moment, and I'll cherish that judgmental face you gave me forever." The redhead informed before plopping down on the floor next to Ciel.

"Ophelia, get up." Cassie said, rolling her eyes but smiling at her friend.

"Aww, c'mon. Ciel _wants _me to sit next to him!" She explained.

"No, I don't." He cut in.

"He was practically _begging _me with his eyes!"

"No, I wasn't."

"Weren't you, kiddo?" She said grinning and ignoring him.

"Not at all." He said, sighing.

Cassie and Madam Red giggled while Lau and Sebastian secretly snickered. Ciel rolled his eyes and hit Ophelia upside the head.

"Weirdo." He complained.

"Ciel punched me!" Ophelia protested.

"What?! No I did not!" He replied, nudging her shoulder with his hand as he was higher up than her in his chair.

"He cut me! I'm bleeding!" She said, anime crying on the ground.

"Ciel! You tyrant! Hurting a lady like that!" Cassie said, going along with it.

Said Phantomhive merely slumped in his seat and held the bridge of his nose. Ophelia sighed and sat up.

"C'mon, kid, you know I was joking. Now stop being a stick in the mud and ... I don't know, do Ciel things." Ophelia said carelessly whilst patting his hand reassuringly.

"Ciel things?" He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Well, who knows? You could be acting like someone entirely different soon, so be you now." She said, smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ciel asked, looking at her like she was an alien.  
"What's life suppose to mean? That's the real question. What's right, what's wrong? What's good, what's evil? Is there even good an evil? Or is it order and chaos? What is the world and what will it become? Oh! Behold! The troubles ... of the world!" Ophelia said dramatically before slumping woefully into the side of the chair Ciel was sitting in, pretending to pass out.

"... What?" Lau asked first.

Cassie just shook her head and watched with wide eyes, "Even I don't know..."

"This is the part where you clap..." Ophelia mumbled with her eyes still closed as if dead.

Hesitantly, Grell clapped a little before stopping and looking away awkwardly.

Sighing, Ophelia got up and grabbed Grell's hand, sweeping into a dramatic bow and pressing her lips to his knuckles. He stared with a gaping face an the lightest of blushes as Cassie wondered how many more times the redhead was going to kiss up to the reaper in disguise.

"Thank you, kind soul, for applauding me. In future events I'll do the same for you~!" She said spinning away and setting her elbow on Sebastian's shoulder.

Normally, she wouldn't be able to reach him, but she'd changed into heeled boots before coming. She clicked her tongue and winked as she gazed between Cassie and Sebastian and took her arm off to lean over Cassie's chair.

"Young Master, should we prepare for the Viscount's party?" Sebastian asked, ignoring Ophelia completely.

"I suppose, we should plan out a little beforehand." Ciel said boredly, still a little confused and aggravated by Ophelia's actions.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Ophelia said.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten us, O Holy One."

"Psh, I could be anything but holy! My lack of knowledge in religion insults people. For some reason, crawling into a church on Sunday to hide from mall cops is looked down upon and gives people the automatic right to judge you. I suggest doing it so that you're saved from becoming a nun." Ophelia said, overly winking towards Ciel.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"It was a teenage experience. I'm still not allowed to walk into that church..." Ophelia said.

"It was a simple mistake! Talk about harsh!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Ehe... Well, it might also be because of the fact that I - believe it or not - accidentally lit the large wooden cross on fire." Ophelia explained while sheepishly scratching the back of her neck.

Ophelia was sure everyone's eyes widened times ten. Ciel sputtered a little while Grell shuddered and Madam Red looked pale. Sebastian seemed to be smirking a little and Lau just shuffled his arms with his eyes closed.

"How do you accidentally -?!" Cassie started.

"I'll tell you some other time! Now, for my idea!" Ophelia interrupted, waiting for everyone in the room to return to their normal color before continuing.

Before she could get the words out of her open mouth though, there was a sharp knock at the front door.

**Mostly a filler... But fillers can be fun too! Next up is Aliseea's obvious appearance and the Viscount's party~! Someone fabulous brought up the fact that I introduced a LOT of characters in the ... last Ophelia chapter? Yeah, I think that was it...**

**Sorry about that I tried explaining that I needed to fit the twins in then for certain reasons, but I also really needed to include Aliseea! **

**ALSO. Aliseea belongs to ReadandWriteButMostlyRead~! **

**idnameafatcatlarry, thank you for pointing out that it might've been confusing :D I'll try not to do that in the future but I just really needed to add them **

**Forgiiiive meeee~?**

**I might just be updating once a week now that school's starting, so any suggestions on which day you'd like me to update? A weekend so that you can relax while reading it? Or a weekday so you can read it to distract yourself from stuff you should probably be doing but don't want to do? :3**

**REVIEW~! I EAGERLY AWAIT YOUR FEEDBACK.**

**105 reviews?! I SCREAMED. LIKE GRELL. DURING A BDSM SESSION WITH WILLIAM.**

**THAT LOUD.**

**I love you guys more than randomly saying "Phantomhive-uduh" the way Sebastian says it in the sub~! ... I really like saying that :'D**

**REVIEW.**

**Bye~!**


	16. 16: Aliseea Went to the Townhouse

**A/N: GOD I MISSED YOUR SEXY FACES SO MUCH.**

**Welcome to chapter sixteen! I world full of condoms and debauchery~! **

**HA.**

**Joking, I have no clue where the hell we are.**

**Anyways, READ ON.**

**AND EXPECT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Aliseea Went to the Townhouse**

Before Sebastian or Grell could even take a step towards the door, Cassie jumped out of her seat, startling Ophelia into tripping backwards. Grell ended up catching her, but at the same time clumsily knocked over a vase of flowers.

Sebastian had to catch the vase, nudge Grell away quickly, and throw Ophelia into the chair Cassie was previously sitting in. If he'd done otherwise, the tea cart would've been knocked over. While this happened, the pink haired girl had rushed to the door and cracked it open to see the young amber-eyed girl she was expecting.

"Aliseea, I haven't exactly explained them to you yet." She whisper-yelled towards the now confused girl.

"Wait, what?!" She shouted, looking miffed.

"Shh! Take a walk around the block, I'll really need to explain to th -" She paused and widened her eyes when she heard footsteps storming down the hall.

"Shit. Go, go, go!" She hissed before slamming the door and turning around.

She was greeted with the wonderful sight of Sebastian glaring at her with a raised eyebrow, "May I ask who that was?"

"No one." Cassie said nonchalantly, "Someone trying to sell ... um ... toys! But obviously, because Ciel over here runs the best in the business, I quickly denied!" She said with a closed-eye smile.

From the window she saw Aliseea pouting out on the street. She felt bad for pushing her away but instantly retracted any feelings of guilt when the girl kicked the fence and seemed to cuss in exasperation.

Directing her attention to the room, she realized two things.

One was that Madam Red, Lau, and Grell seemed unbothered by her obvious lie and accepted it. Madam Red frowned a little, Lau was as care-free as ever, and Grell was tending to hot tea he'd somehow spilt on his vest. Ciel seemed to think she was just an idiot and ignored her.

The second thing she noticed was that the two people you should never aggravate were glaring at her suspiciously. Ophelia was still sitting awkwardly in the position Sebastian had thrown her, with her legs thrown over the armrest and her body in a slumped manner across the cushion.

The redhead's gaze never wavered as it filled with annoyance, aggravation, exasperation, and suspicion. Sebastian looked at her similarly but just seemed disapproving of her entire being.

"Miss Cassandra," Sebastian suddenly said with a smirk, "It seems you've gotten tea on your dress in your hurry to the door."

"What? No I -" Cassie said, looking down and pausing when she realized he was trying to get her away from everyone else. Furrowing her eyebrows she looked up at him suspiciously.

_'I don't even like tea... I didn't have any.' _She thought. Her eye twitched and she scowled.

"I wonder how that got there." She gritted out tightly.

"Wonder you might, it's an unsightly stain. Shall I escort you to your room and help you change?" He said, still smirking but with his eyes narrowed.

She opened her mouth to protest but caught Ophelia waggling her eyebrows, "A stained dress is unladylike." The redhead said, taking a sip of tea that Grell had set down for her.

She frowned a little and looked up at him, "How about I teach you how to make tea?" She suggested.

Grell's eyes widened and said something but Cassie didn't hear. By then she was practically being dragged up the stairs by a suspicious butler.

Sebastian led her into a modest room with a clean, empty feel to it. He quietly shut the door before turning to her with an irked frown. His eyebrow was raised and overall, he looked like a doubtful warden about to punish a prisoner.

"Miss Cassandra, you wouldn't mind telling the truth now, would you?" He asked.

"I actually would mind, as you seem so sure you're going to get an answer." Cassie said, with a metaphorical nose in the air.

Her willpower, however, was ephemeral as he pinned her against the wall. The action was done faster than she could react and left her gaping at him.

"Miss Cassandra, you've been keeping quite a few secrets. Please, do share them." He said smirking at her reaction.

She just about opened her mouth to bite out a weak retort before sighing and shrugging, "I was going to tell you anyways. Let go of me, would you?" She bit coldly at him before sitting on the bed in a flustered manner.

She crossed her legs and drummed her fingers against the bedspread. Sebastian raised an eyebrow impatiently at her.

"Back at the Undertaker's parlor, when we were forced to wait outside, I met a girl." Cassie started.

"And?" He asked, unimpressed.

"She said she was looking for the Undertaker and a red haired girl, which I can only assume is Ophelia." Cassie took a breath, "She then admitted to being from the future."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Madam Red, Lau, and Grell. I just never found the right opportunity. I wasn't sure if it was safe to assume the Undertaker knew anything about us being from the future either." Cassie said, looking at her lap with furrowed eyebrows.

"He knows, I had a quick discussion with him while you were outside the shop. Now, what about your strange behavior just then?" He said calmly.

"Well, I kind of invited her to come to the townhouse..." Cassie admitted quietly.

Sebastian frowned, "Without informing the Young Master nor I." He stated. A question that wasn't asking anything.

"... Yeah." She said hesitantly.

Sebastian was silent for a while, leaving an awkward silence that thickly filled Cassie's lungs. Just as she was about to apologize, she felt a firm hand pull her chin up.

Wide, innocent orbs of gold met marred, narrowed red. Her breath caught in her throat at how close they were and a far too noticeable blush stained her cheeks. The butler's face was twisted into a harsh and reprimanding mask.

"Miss Cassandra, in the future don't make stupid decisions. I assume the girl you spoke to was the one at the door. Her presence was familiar, I felt the same one back at the Undertaker's." He breathed out cooly.

Cassie shivered and tried to pull away, only to have Sebastian pull her face closer to his with a bruising force.

"Don't ever think you can hide things from me. I'll always be watching you and waiting for the constant missteps I'm sure you'll take. My duty is to the Young Master and if your insolent decisions harm him in any way I won't hesitate to eliminate you." He threatened with a smirk on his face.

Cassie was sure she saw a flicker of something in his eyes and was reminded of her nightmare. Sebastian suddenly let go of her and turned to walk away.

"Sebastian." She called as he was reaching for the door.

He paused and turned around, "Yes, Miss Cassandra?"

"I'm not a kid, you know. I know what I did was stupid, but what if I let her get away? I know you want me gone, this is one step closer to me being out of your life." She said getting up and brushing past him. She kept her head down and shut the door behind her, navigating her way back downstairs while Sebastian stayed in the room.

He frowned thoughtfully and furrowed his eyebrows. When she arrived he wanted nothing more than to kick her back to wherever she came from. She was still annoyingly oblivious and naïve, but now she was more a puzzle to him.

Life as a butler got pretty mediocre, Cassie had been his source of entertainment for the last few days. He still needed to figure out what exactly happened during her bathing. That touch was not normal, he knew. He figured it was some sort of issue relating to her being from the future, but Ophelia was from the future too. He'd discreetly touched her hand earlier in the Undertaker's shop with his bare hand and felt nothing.

The fact that he felt nothing was actually rather bothersome. Usually he could feel some sort of soul wavelength, Ophelia's wavelength was actually so dull that he barely felt it. This was alarming, to say in the least. He found it interesting that Cassie's soul was as noticeable as it was dancing in front of him, whereas he barely noticed Ophelia.

Shaking away the thoughts, he walked down the stairs just as an impatient knock was heard at the door. Before Cassie could even get up, he had the door open and was looking at a girl that looked to be slightly older than Ciel.

She was shorter than him but taller than Ciel, and probably taller than Ophelia too. Her hair was strange with strips of different colors and her eyes gazed at him as if he were the sun and the moon. She made a gurgling squeal sound before barreling into him and giving him a large hug.

He reacted only by widening his eyes and taking a step back. He cleared his throat and lightly nudged her off of him.

"Good afternoon, welcoming to the Phanto -"

"Oh my god! It's Sebastian! Is he gonna go all ninja on me? Is he gonna say his catchphrase? This is so cool! I wonder if ..." She continued talking to herself after interrupting Sebastian, leaving him to force a polite smile on his face as his eyebrow twitched.

"Aliseea! So good to see you!" Cassie said, appearing from behind Sebastian.

"Who the hell is Aliseea?" Ophelia called from the next room.

Cassie sighed but kept a smile plastered on her face, "Come on in."

Once Aliseea had been brought into the presence of everyone, she immediately fangirled and smiled hugely.

"I'm Aliseea Quarts!" She introduced, scanning over everyone with her amber-gold eyes.

After a pause in tea cups clinking and social murmur, everyone introduced themselves. Walking down the hallway, Cassie had warned Aliseea not to let anyone know she knew them.

"Who are you?" Ophelia asked with eyes narrowed.

"Ophelia, she just said she was -" Cassie started before being cut off by the redhead.

"I know your name but just who are you? How do you know Cassie?" Ophelia asked. Cassie knew she would get this way but was hoping to postpone it.

"Later, Ophelia." Cassie said tightly, not liking the confused glances thrown at her by Madam Red, Lau, Ciel, and Grell.

"Now, Cassie." Ophelia bit back. She stepped away from Grell, as she was still showing him how to make tea, and grabbed both Aliseea's and Cassie's arms. She led them safely into the hallway next to the door as she didn't know where anything else was in the house.

"Cassie, stop hiding shit from me." Ophelia said, "We're friends, aren't we?"

Cassie nodded, "Of course we are!" She whisper-yelled.

"Then explain."

Cassie sighed and explained the story of how she met Aliseea, ignoring Ophelia's comments of how dumb she could be.

"So you're from the future?" Ophelia asked.

Aliseea nodded and spoke for the first time throughout the explanation, "Yeah."

"Prove it, kid." Ophelia said, narrowing her eyes.

Aliseea rolled her eyes but took out her iPad, safely stowed away in her bag, "If you don't believe me, I also love Black Butler."

Ophelia frowned, not wanting to believe it but shrugged, "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes?" The 14 year old replied.

Ophelia snorted, "I mean in this Black Butler universe."

"Oh! About... what? Five months?" She estimated.

Cassie and Ophelia's eyes widened, "Five months?!" They both exclaimed in hushed tones at the same time.

"Yep." She said popping the 'p,' "Why? How long have you guys been here?"

"Two or three days, yeah?" Ophelia looked to Cassie for reassurance.

"Whoa... newbies!" Aliseea said smirking, "And I haven't even been here the longest!"

"W-what do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"Back at where I've been staying, there's another girl. She's been here almost a year and a half! Got the whole English accent down and everything! Though she uses modern terms a lot, so that's kind of obvious..." She started mumbling to herself again.

"So that means we'll be here a while..." Ophelia voiced the obvious.

"Was there a certain way you got here? Something strange happen before you just wound up in this universe?" Cassie asked fervently.

"Oh yeah! I mean _chto za huy!_ There was this huge glowing orb in the middle of my room and right as I was about to leave it just zipped me up into it. I woke up in the middle of that toy shop you and the Undertaker were in." She said to Ophelia.

"Holy shit! Have you been stalking me? And did you just talk in Russian?!" The redhead asked.

"No, my friend, the one who broke up your little love-fest in the middle of the store told me. She works there and I live with her and my friend who's from the future like us." Aliseea explained, "And yeah I cussed in Russian."

"..." Ophelia turned red from embarrassment, "Wait, so you've been here 5 months and haven't met a single character from Black Butler?"

"No... I always had a hunch that I was in the Black Butler world but I didn't meet anyone so I brushed it off. But then I met my friend and she said that she'd seen Lizzy and Ciel in town before with Sebastian behind them. She told me about 2 months ago and I've been searching for characters ever since." Aliseea said, looking determined.

Cassie sweat-dropped, "But you didn't just ask anyone where the Phantomhive manor was?"

Aliseea smiled sheepishly, "The thought never occurred."

"Well~!" Ophelia singsonged, "It's obvious that we're in the Jack the Ripper arc right now. I don't know if we're in the anime or the manga though..."

"Are you three quite done yet? The others have become quite confused. We've decided we're going to infiltrate the Viscount Druitt's party tonight, we believe he is a suspect." Sebastian said, popping up behind the three.

Cassie jumped at the intrusion while Aliseea and Ophelia simply turned around. Aliseea was still in fangirl mode whereas Ophelia simply raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"Have you assigned roles yet?" The redhead asked, absentmindedly nursing Cassie who was blue in the face after being scared.

Sebastian smirked back, "I'm getting the corsets ready now, Miss Ophelia. Miss Aliseea, was it? I'll prepare an outfit for you also."

"Corsets? As in plural?! As in me wearing one?! Aha! Ahahaha! Good luck getting me into one of those!" Aliseea said while Cassie became even more pale at the thought.

"I see this'll become slightly difficult." Sebastian said, "I'll leave you to yourselves, I must go to Young Master." He silently paced away.

"Ugh, I hate corsets." Cassie voiced what her and Aliseea were thinking.

Aliseea nodded, "My friend tried to get me into one once. I passed out from laughter and lack of oxygen."

Ophelia shrugged, "They're fine~! My boobs may look sexy already but I look damn fine in cleavage."

Cassie sweat-dropped while Aliseea giggled a little, "You sounded like the Undertaker for a second."

"Pardo- I mean what?" Ophelia said, correcting herself.

"See! I thought you've only been here a few days!" Aliseea pointed out.

"She's been with the Undertaker the entire time, this is her first trip away from him." Cassie said.

"Hey! You've been with Sebastian the past few days!" Ophelia said, blushing.

"Yeah but I've been working as a maid in the manor, which is five times as big as the Undertaker's parlor." Cassie explained.

"I would say three times..." Ophelia said, "It goes down a level and up one, it's actually pretty big."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Whatever... What I'm trying to say, is that you and the Undertaker have practically been attached at the hip the past few days. I've been spread out the entire manor, I don't even talk to Sebastian or Ciel that much. I've had more conversations with myself in the past few days than with Sebastian and Ciel combined."

Cassie thought it was rather cute the way Ophelia was acting about the whole situation. She let a small smile play on her lips as Aliseea continued giggling.

"What were you guys doing in the toy shop anyway?" The younger girl asked, "My friend said you were buying a stuffed animal."

"Oh..." Cassie said knowingly.

"What?" Aliseea asked.

"Don't you dare, you asshat." Ophelia warned her friend.

Cassie giggled, "Well..."

"I will worship the ground that awaits your grave if you say it!" Ophelia said.

"Ophelia needs a stuffed animal to fall asleep." Cassie blurted.

"Thundercunt!" Ophelia said, tackling Cassie to the ground.

"It's okay!" Aliseea said, "I had a teddy bear up until I was 12."

"I'm 20." Ophelia said.

"Whoa! You're short! I thought I was gonna have to get angry at my genetics!" Aliseea said.

"Why?" Cassie's muffled voice asked through her collar, raised up to her nose by Ophelia.

"Considering I thought you were 12, you have a strangely mature figure. But now you're 20 so it's okay." Aliseea said bluntly.

Ophelia got up with a smile, "You really think I have great boobs?" She said, looking down at her chest with a proud smile.

"Now you've got her started." Cassie said in a bored manner as she got up.

"What do you mean?" The younger girl asked with a confused pout.

"Apparently, little Ophelia didn't actually get a figure until her third year of high school." Cassie explained.

"My dad always said I was a late bloomer! I didn't lose all my baby teeth until sophomore year, I didn't have a figure until junior year. Now I have all my adult teeth and wear C cup, bitch!" Ophelia said, doing a happy dance.

"That must've sucked." Aliseea said, "I guess that's why you're so short, yeah?"

Ophelia sighed and stopped dancing, "Unfortunately, I stopped growing in freshman year. So I'm doomed to be 5'2 for the rest of my life..." She said with a dramatic sadness.

"Ha. Sucks to be you." Aliseea said bluntly.

"I hope your asshole grows tastebuds." Ophelia said with an over-exaggerated frown.

"Ophelia!" Cassie said, "She's fourteen!"

"Oh, whatever. Now go get your insides squeezed by a demon. I'mma go teach Grell how to make tea again." She said, moonwalking down the hallway.

"She's strange." Aliseea said, "But I like her."

"It'll get old soon." Cassie said with a sweatdrop.

"Ciel! I have to teach you have to get your groove on if you're gonna party tonight!" The two heard Ophelia say in the next room.

"I think Black Butler just got slightly more interesting." Aliseea said with a smirk.

**Pretty much another filler, but I had to bring Aliseea in~! **

**Sorry for not uploading for nearly a week! My birthday was yesterday and I've been sick too. My first school week was shitty and I got a fuck ton of homework. -_- **

**Anyways, I'm probably going to be uploading on Fridays or Saturdays. This is being uploaded on a Monday because I had people invading my house hold on both of those days. **

**Aliseea belongs to ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead.**

**We're getting fully into the Jack the Ripper arc! And let me tell you, I've got some PLANZ for the next chapter BITCH. HELL YEAH.**

***cough* Whoa, that was uncalled or. Here, how about a glass of water. Do you feel better? I'm sorry.**

**Thank you for 120 reviews~! I love you all! XD**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited, and read my story! You guys rock my world!**

**I hope you liked this~ Get ready for the next Ophelia chapter...**

**BYE.**

**REVIEW.**

**BYE.**

**REVIEW.**

**... BYE.**


	17. 17: To Lie in Style

**A/N: YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IMMENSELY SORRY I AM. I SHALL ATONE FOR IT WITH MY DEATH! *pulls out knife***

**Butler Grell: A-AntiSocial!**

**Me: Holy fuck, when did you get here?! I always see fanfiction writers talking to characters in the author's notes but I didn't think that...**

**Ciel: Didn't think what?**

**Me: HOLY SHIT. OH MAH LAWDY IT'S SHIERU FUCKING PHANTOMHIVEUDU. BITCH. NAW. Do characters seriously just pop in on the authors during their author's notes?!**

**Undertaker: It would seem so~ *grins widely***

**Me: Grell, honey, hold my keyboard.**

**Butler Grell: W-why? *takes keyboard in confusion***

**Me: IMMA GO ALL APESHIT ON THIS SEXY MUTHAFUCKA. **

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: *humps Undertaker***

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: Ahhhn~! Undertaker! Ahh...**

**Ciel: ...**

**Undertaker: Ehhennng~! *clears throat* I quite like her~!**

**Me: Oh, Undertaker~ Right there, right there! Nnnngg hah, oh~**

**Ciel: ... Fuck this shit. *struts out***

**Me: READ BITCHES *takes out whip and starts stripping* ... Grell you can leave now.**

**Grell: O-oh yes! Sorry!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**To Lie in Style**

"Come, put your hands up against the wall. Please relax a little." Sebastian ordered politely.

"Ha... ha... but..." Ciel said, "No more... it feels terrible..."

"Please bear with it a little longer. You'll get used to it." Sebastian said calmly.

"But...! _I said my organs are coming right out!_" Ciel shouted loudly.

Three girls watched silently off to the side. Aliseea stood in quiet awe, Cassie was blushing in embarrassment (as she knew what the suggestion was,) and Ophelia was full on smirking (occasionally waggling her eyebrows.)

"You having fun, kiddo?" Ophelia asked with an amused smile.

"Shut up! Why did you three request to see this anyway?!" Ciel exploded as Sebastian finished tying the laces on his corset.

"For funzies~" Ophelia said, "We wanted to see a guy in pain after being forced into corsets ourselves."

Ciel glared and straightened his posture, the corset wasn't helping his lack of oxygen from being exerted too hard in the first place.

"How the hell are you suppose to breathe in this thing?!" He shouted.

Cassie frowned, "No cursing."

Everyone ignored her except for Aliseea who gave a smug grin while patting her shoulder in a fake consoling gesture. Ophelia kicked off against the wall and walked leisurely towards Ciel.

"Here, try breathing from your chest." She suggested.

"What does that mean?" He grumbled.

She sighed and pressed her hand against the skin of his bare chest, causing him to jump away.

"What the hell do you think you're -?!"

"Shut up. I'm trying to help." She interrupted crossly, grabbing him back.

He stayed silent but looked embarrassed and hateful towards the whole situation. She placed her hand against his chest again and looked him in the eye.

"When girls wear corsets, they have to breathe through their chests. Usually people breathe with their stomachs, pushing it out when they suck air in. See, try breathing deeply how you normally would." Ophelia explained.

Ciel rolled his eyes but took in a deep breath, causing his ribs to hurt from the constriction. Her hand moved down to his stomach and she looked pointedly at him.

"See, your stomach comes out. Now when you breathe, try pushing it up to your chest. It's like breathing upwards." She tried explaining.

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows but breathed upward like she explained, finding it easier to breath.

"How does that...?" He asked, trailing off into his own thoughts as he got used to breathing with his chest.

"When girls do it, it pushes their cleavage up and makes guys all hot and bothered." She finished with a closed eye smile.

Ciel sweat-dropped but quietly thanked her. Sebastian smirked at the two while Cassie and Aliseea frowned, not knowing that they were suppose to do that when wearing corsets.

"Moving on~" Ophelia sung, "My turn, right? Make my boobs look fabulous, Mr. Butler!"

Sebastian smiled politely, "Yes, Miss Ophelia. Madam Red is willing to lend dresses to you three, so be sure to thank her when you see her next."

After Cassie and Ophelia had been shoved into their corsets by the unsurprisingly bossy Sebastian, they were forced to wait for Aliseea. Sebastian had decided that it would be easier if they all took things one step at a time.

This decision was the reason why both Cassie and Ophelia were sitting in a room wearing only corsets and underwear. Ophelia had requested that Sebastian use his magic sparkle powers to whip up some modern looking panties.

It actually took a while to explain it to him and Ophelia even drew a picture, much to Cassie's embarrassment. After their magic modern underwear had been conjured, they'd been led to what looked like a guest room.

Cassie was awkwardly covering herself with a pillow she found on the bed while watching her friend. Ophelia happened to be strutting around the room, looking at stuff and occasionally twirling around.

After a few more minutes of waiting the door burst open and in came Aliseea. Ophelia, threw a pillow at her and whacked her upside the head with another one.

"Ow! What the hell?" She whined.

"Ha, sorry I thought you were Lau trying to come in again."

"Again?" The teenager asked.

"..." The two older girls stayed silent, Cassie blushed and held the pillow tighter against her.

Ophelia coughed, "So why are you in here? And why aren't you wearing a corset?" She asked, looking at the corset-less figure of Aliseea.

"Haha, I will _not _wear a corset!" She declared.

A sigh could be heard from the door. Sebastian walked in and shut the door behind him, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Aliseea spent the first five minutes laughing at me, the next five minutes laughing at the corset, and then left the room when I tried to get the corset on her." He nearly grumbled out.

"... Maybe she could go as a boy?" Ophelia suggested, "Cassie and I have cosplayed as guys before, we could teach you boy etiquette, right Cass?" She asked, looking to her friend.

Cassie was red from her neck up. The pillow was covering as much of her body as possible and she was staring at Sebastian in a nervous way. A few stutters came out of her mouth, never really piecing together to make a sentence.

Ophelia raised an eyebrow and Aliseea gave the two a double take.

"Oh hey, you girls are nearly naked." Aliseea said bluntly.

"Did someone say my name?" Lau asked, walking into the room with a dangerously innocent smirk.

Ophelia pushed him out and kicked the door shut, "Sebastian, if we could relocate, that would be dandy. You're making Cassie-dear very uncomfortable with your testosterone manliness."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but smirked towards Cassie, "Of course, I'll take you two to Madam Red so she and Grell can dress you. Miss Aliseea, I'll see if you can fit into any of the Young Master's clothing."

Ophelia grabbed Cassie and dragged her along with them as the butler led them down the hallway. He stopped at a door and gestured that they were to go inside. He then took Aliseea and led her back to the dressing room they'd all changed in.

Ophelia knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Grell opened it, blushing a little when he saw what they were wearing. Or better, what they weren't wearing.

"Come in!" Madam Red shouted from in front of a large vanity.

Grell opened the door wider and let them in, looking down as he did. Once the two entered, the door was shut and Madam Red looked at the two with a certain gleam in her eye.

"I'll make you both super cute!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down, Lizzy." Ophelia murmured, causing Cassie to giggle a little.

"Anyways, Grell! Help them dress, Ciel's getting impatient." She exclaimed, seeming to not have heard the redhead.

"Y-yes, madam." Grell said, bowing timidly before helping the girls into their respective dresses. Once everyone was clothed, the girls sat in the room with the madam and her butler.

Ophelia was wearing a black dress with white hems and a red vine pattern. The neckline dipped low and showed "enough cleavage for now." as Ophelia had put it. She was put into thigh high heeled boots that peeked out from beneath the ankle length dress.

Cassie had been fit into a white dress with black hemming. Grey lace was set over the white, looking like some sort of floral pattern. It ended at the floor, hiding the regular boots she wore. She'd never been able to deal with heels for very long. Her neckline was a modest, lacy sweetheart design and long sleeves made of the grey lace travelled down her arms.

"We're going to need certain roles for tonight, aren't we?" Cassie asked, causing Ophelia to smile excitedly.

"Oh yes! We should all pretend to be spies and have code names!" Ophelia exclaimed.

Madam Red and Grell gave her a strange look but agreed nonetheless.

"I was thinking Ciel could play my niece and Sebastian could play his dance instructor. That way it won't be strange for them to stick together. Lau could play my lover, and Grell could stay my butler... I haven't thought about roles for you three though." Madam Red said.

Grell looked upset that he didn't have a part while Cassie worried about having a role she couldn't fill.

"How about... I play your cousin? It'd make some sense, right? We both have red hair. Then Aliseea, who's dressed as a boy, can be my son. Grell could play as my husband so he has a cool role too and we won't have to make up a story about a fake husband being gone." Ophelia proposed.

"That sounds perfect!" Madam Red said whilst Grell blushed bright red and sputtered a few refusals.

"Great~! Now, Grell." Ophelia said, suddenly turning serious.

"Y-yes, Miss Ophelia?" He said, looking up and stumbling awkwardly.

Ophelia, without any warning, pushed Grell onto the bed and crawled on top of him with a wicked grin.

"Ah! M-Miss Ophe -!"

Ophelia pressed a single finger against his lips and leaned over his face, her hair a waterfall of red pouring down onto him.

"Grell, for the rest of the night you'll address me as simply, Ophelia. You can use a few nicknames, maybe even a 'sweetheart' but not once will I hear you call me 'Miss Ophelia.' Correct?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, Miss Oph -!"

"Excuse me?" She cut off.

"Yes, sweetheart!" He cried out, blushing terribly red and looking very awkward. Madam Red and Cassie watched in silent surprise at the two. If someone had walked in right now, they'd see Ophelia very intimately (but not very intimately at all) hovering over the butler.

"Good~" Ophelia said, changing the position so that they were both sitting upright on the bed with Ophelia straddling his lap. She was reminded of back at the Undertaker's shop and felt a pang of what seemed like homesickness.

"Grell, there's one more thing that needs to happen before we leave." Ophelia continued seriously.

"Yes, Ophelia?"

"Grell..." She said, looking deep into his eyes and grabbing his chin. She dramatically cupped his face with both hands and stared at him.

"Grell, will you marry me? If but for one night?" She questioned dramatically.

"O-Ophelia!" He gaped in surprise.

"Is that a no? Is this a rejection?" She gasped and clutched her chest, falling back onto him, "My heart is breaking! I thought we had something, Grell! I thought I was special to you!"

"W-wha -?"

"No! Don't say it! But please, hold me... for one last time before I leave." Ophelia said dramatically. The butler awkwardly patted her back.  
"Um, uh..." He stuttered, trying to figure out what to say.

"She's not gonna get up unless you say yes to her proposal." Cassie said, looking highly amused.

"B-but..! Um... S-sweetheart, I'll marry you." He awkwardly chocked out.

She jumped up and hugged him tightly, "My sweet, beautiful Grell! I promise to be your loving partner for all of tonight!"

His eyes widened as she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a loose ribbon from off a desk. She tied it around his left, ring finger and winked before fluttering away. He stared at it in confusion before slowly getting off the bed.

"What about Cassie?" Madam Red asked, suppressing giggles.

Cassie swayed slightly on her feet when she saw Ophelia turn to look at her with a dangerously perverse expression.

"No." Cassie said, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Yes~" Ophelia said.

"No!" Cassie refused, backing away.

"Yes~!"

"No, no, no -"

"What are you two going on about?!" Madam Red asked, looking so very confused.

"And Cassie could be Sebastian's lover, invited to the party because she is also Ciel's caregiver." Ophelia said, turning back to smile at Angelina.

"Screw you!" Cassie shouted.

"Sounds good to me." Madam Red said with a sly smile.

"Ophelia, I swear to god I won't go through with this!" Cassie protested.

_"Ophelia, I swear to god I won't go through with this!"_ Ophelia mocked her two hours later from just outside the Viscount's party.

"Shut. Up." Cassie grumbled.

"Oh, you know you love it." Ophelia said, smirking cheekily when Sebastian stepped up from behind her and gave her what must've been a dashing smile.

"Miss Cassandra, as lovers we must look like we love each other, right?" He asked. Ophelia narrowed her eyes at the way he was playing with her best friend but turned away.

"Grell, darling, would you fetch Alise-" She paused, thinking of a name, "Darling, would you fetch Alexander for me? I need to go over a few things with ... him." Ophelia finally got out.

"Of course, sweetheart!" He cried, going to Aliseea who was looking at the hugeness of everything with wide eyes.

Before leaving, Ophelia had made sure that Aliseea knew how to act boyish and that Grell wouldn't be so nervous around her. They hadn't gotten so very far but Grell didn't sound as awkward around her and Aliseea knew not to stereotypically speak in an overly deep voice whilst grabbing her crotch.

Once Grell and "Alexander" made it back to her they stood and waited while Madam Red spoke to them with authority. She explained each role they would play while Ciel blushed when she mentioned he'd be her niece, as if him being a girl weren't obvious enough.

"Why is my role as 'your niece?!'" Ciel growled, blushing brightly.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses!" Madam Red smiled.

"_And for that reason you...?!" _Ciel shouted.

"I was just joking." Madam Red sighed, "To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no? Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls, so you're perfect!"

"What?!" Ciel and Ophelia shouted at the same time.

"Ophelia, why are you shouting?" Aliseea asked, twirling around her very own pimp cane (property of Ciel Phantomhive.)

"You needed a girl to impress the Viscount and didn't think of me?! You didn't even once think about my boobs?! They look fabulous in corsets, now I'm depressed! Grell, sugarlips, hold me while I cry!" She ranted angrily before hiding her face into his chest while he patted her back and awkwardly reassured her.

"Of course I thought of you, darling!" Madam Red said with a bright smile, "As you said we are 'fellow redheads,' I decided it would be easier for you to figure out stuff from around he dance floor. Ciel is the one that is leading this investigation, maybe you could warm the Viscount up for him!" She finished excitedly.

Ophelia perked up and smiled, "I could do that! And not only are we fellow redheads, I realize that our cleavage looks great togeth -"

"Okay! Moving on!" Cassie interrupted, "Do Aliseea or I need to do anything in particular?

"Stay away from trouble and see if you can find any dirt on the Viscount of Druitt." Ciel spoke up, he sighed and frowned, "I really don't want to be doing this..."

"Did Young Master not say so before? To 'use any means necessary?'" Sebastian asked.

Ciel immediately glared at him, causing him to smile, "Then shall we go, my love and my lady?" He asked, politely gesturing towards Cassie and Ciel.

Ciel rolled his eyes while Cassie blushed and said, "Don't call me that."

The eight of them then meandered their way into the party. Ophelia found it so weird to see everyone all fancy and old-timey. She felt like she was in a movie or the setting of some 19th century themed play.

Ophelia saw Ciel, Sebastian, and Cassie separate from the group and soon after Lau and Madam Red left towards a group of men. Grell followed, forcing Aliseea and Ophelia to go with him.

She watched Aliseea tromp around in Ciel's clothes, watching Sebastian, Cassie, and Ciel from across the floor with a small pout. People would occasionally walk up to Ophelia and compliment her on her dress.

The party was extravagant. Everything was bathed in a sort of golden light and the smell of fresh flowers wafted through the room.

"Ophelia, Grell. Go dance around. See if you can see Sebastian or Ciel!" Aliseea said, shooing them into the dance floor.

"Why don't you find someone to dance with?!" Ophelia asked, annoyed.

"Are you kidding me?! After that one woman came up and asked if I was single, I'm not socializing with anyone! She asked if I would be okay with becoming engaged with her daughter! Who does that?!" Aliseea complained.

"Sounds pretty normal to me..." Grell muttered, frowning a little.

Ophelia sighed, "Let's go dance, sweetheart~"

She dragged along the butler and the two awkwardly started dancing. Due to the fact that Ophelia didn't know much about 19th century dancing and Grell was a clumsy wreck, they trampled across the dance floor whilst trying to look cool.

The two soon gave up and walked towards the talking crowds of people. She'd had a few conversations with Grell by her side and found it funny how easily people believed they were married.

After about a half hour, Cassie ran up to Ophelia with a blushed and panicked look on her face, "Ophelia! Ciel needs help with the Viscount!" She shouted.

"Cass, what's going on right now?" Ophelia asked.

"Sebastian and Ciel are dancing right now to get away from Lizzy. Ciel's going to talk to the Viscount soon and I'm pretty sure he -" She rambled before being cut off.

"So I'll dance across the floor with Grell and..." Ophelia looked around and noticed Grell had disappeared, "Shit." She cursed with realization.

She inhaled deeply and searched around her for anything that could help her. An idea popped into her mind and she frowned a little.

"Cassie, go find Aliseea once the dance is over. Try and stick to Sebastian, Lau, or Madam Red. Grell's gone to do his shit and I don't know when he'll be back. I'll get over there and help him out up until Sebastian drops his wardrobe. After that, I'll back off and try to find you guys, okay?" She fired off.

"Okay, I think I saw Aliseea by the food." Cassie said, sighing.

"If this plan goes wrong and the plot isn't followed exactly I'll try to make something up." Ophelia said before grabbing a young man walking by and nearly throwing him onto the dance floor.

She held onto the man's shoulder and grabbed his hand, feeling his arm grab onto her waist. She spotted Ciel and directed their dancing over towards them, thinking of things she could say to help the boy.

"Ophelia, it's nice to see you again. I have to say I didn't expect you to be here!" The man she was dancing with said.

Ophelia's eyes widened in near horror as she instantly placed the voice. She faltered in her dancing for a moment before looking up into olive eyes.

"Emilo?!" She almost screeched.

"I see you didn't know it was I that you grabbed." The Italian man said with a smile.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"Nando and I go to most parties. As I said, we're a powerful family in Italy and have many associates here in London. Although neither Nando, nor I will be head of the family, we still do all we can to raise status." He said, explaining calmly.

"So Nando's here too? This is -!"

"I can tell you're trying to get somewhere, do you need any help?" He asked.

Ophelia looked up at him with wide eyes before squeezing him tightly in a hug, "Yes! Thank you so much! I need to go over to that girl in the pink dress and the tall man in the black suit. She's my cousin and I'm here to help her find a fiancé. She's a bit nervous though." She let the story slip through her lips easily.

"Ah! What a wonderful challenge you have ahead of you." He said kindly, "I'll see if I can maneuver over to where they're dancing."

Ophelia could tell he had questions but was relieved when it looked like he wasn't going to ask anything about the whole Ciel deal.

"I must ask you a few questions afterwards though, if you don't mind that is." He said, looking seriously down at her.

_'Shiiiiit.' _She thought to herself and cringed slightly.

"Sure! That sounds fine!" She said a little too eagerly for fear that he might think she was hiding something. Which she was.

As the two twirled and spun around the room and towards Ciel and Sebastian, Ophelia noticed Emilio continually looking over his shoulder. She tried to peek behind him when he did but didn't see anything in particular.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with a pout.

"It's nothing!" He said lightheartedly, "I just keep getting chills down my spine." He smiled but Ophelia saw the nervousness behind it.

Just what was going on?

**Sorry that this took so long~ **

**I'm going to be making the next chapter Ophelia based also, it'll just make things run more smoothly. Thank you to everyone reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading this ^.^ I LOVE ALL OF YOUR EQUALLY BEAUTIFUL FACES. **

**I've been trying to write between doing algebra homework which isn't my strongest point. It doesn't help that my teacher throws out homework like Oprah with her goddamn gift baskets or whatever the fuck she's doing these days.**

**So I've been doing that, trying to draw more, trying to write more, trying to do other homework, trying to not stress over crap, and just trying to do everything in general -_-**

**Needless to say, I'm a bit stressed. But that doesn't matter, what matters is I SOMEHOW ADDED A SUPER CUTE GRELL SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. WHAT THE FUCK. EVEN I WASN'T EXPECTING THAT. I just kind of realized that I fucking love my little Grell and that I want to give him as much attention as possible.**

**And keep this in mind, he'll be showing up quite a bit~! *wink wink* I'm going to be dying my hair this weekend. Pretty sure I'm bleaching it to get this weird brown-red color I dyed it with earlier on :P But I'm thinking some shade of purple, probably lighter~ **

**ANY SUGGESTIONS, MY BITCHES?!**

**This is getting long. AGAIN! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY~! I'll try to get this next chapter out soon! I'm planning on adding quite a bit of plot as we get through this Jack the Ripper arc! Side plot of course, I don't plan on changing the Black Butler plot TOO much ;D And as much as I love Madam Red with all of my heart I think I'm gonna have to stick with killing her off **

**REVIEW!**

**Bye bye, meow~**


	18. 18: The Party Puzzle: Take Me Home

**A/N: Sorry about how late this is! I had some trouble writing in the middle and didn't double check this! **

**Anyways, welcome to CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! ISN'T IT GREAT? IT'S SO AMAZING!**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me: Well fuck you too.**

**READ ON!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Party Puzzle: Take Me Home**

The entire room seemed much too humid as Ophelia slid through the crowd and towards Ciel. A rolling, nauseating feeling had placed itself in her gut and her mouth felt dry. She ignored her problem, however, and hustled forward.

After parting ways with Emilio, she'd headed towards the dress-clad boy and his butler. She was about five feet away when the viscount spoke in a smooth voice.

"Quite fascinating." He clapped, slowly advancing towards the earl.

"A really lovely dancer, just like a robin!" He said.

"Oh! My dear baby cousin! I've found you!" Ophelia said, rushing towards Ciel trying her best to look like a frantically caring noblewoman.

"O-Ophe -!"

"Are you okay? Your dancing was splendid! I'll have to tell dear Angelina how great you've become." She said, kneeling on the ground and checking Ciel over like a mother or older sibling might.

"Ah! The lovely feline caring for the robin? This is the first I've encountered of such a bond! How scandalous!" Aleister said, somehow managing to look fancy while blushing like a fangirl and clutching his chest as if his heart would bounce out.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in confusion while Sebastian smirked, "My lady, I shall return with refreshments." He said quietly, giving Ophelia a pointed glance before turning away.

"Um... I'm happy to have your praise." Ciel said shyly.

Ophelia gasped quietly in fake surprise, "It's the Viscount of Druitt! My, who knew you had such a refined taste in men?"

Aleister smirked, "Who did you come with, my lovely ladies?" He asked. He took Ciel's hand and kissed it in greeting, doing the same for Ophelia with a closer perimeter. She wondered if he would instead make a move on her if she seemed too much older than Ciel.

The viscount had seemed unsure and suspicious of Ciel's age in both the anime and the manga. She wished Grell hadn't gone, otherwise the encounter may have been much easier.

"My cousin and his aunt, Angelina." Ophelia said, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Madam Red?" He asked in slight surprise, "I didn't know she had any cousins in America."

"Ah yes, I grew up here in the countryside of London but relocated to America when my fiancé got a better job offer. I came back after having a little spat with him, he has yet to approve of consummating our relationship and seems very timid of the subject. He should be around here somewhere but he seemed to have disappeared." She lied easily, adding in the consummation part in order to embarrass Ciel and spark the viscount's interest.

"Consummate, hm?" He said, a smirk showing easily on his face, "As inappropriate as it is for me to say, I do believe he's missing out." A very noticeable drop and rise of his eyes traced their way over her body, making the sick feeling come back. For the first time, she didn't like the way a guy was looking over her.

Ciel stood blushing a storm while Ophelia circled her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her side, partly for her own reassurance. She nearly growled when she noticed he was only an inch shorter than her.

She inwardly huffed and smiled slyly at the viscount, "Those lips of yours let out words for the bedroom in everyday conversation, don't they?"

He chuckled, "Only to fine women who deserve it."

"I see~ Dear cousin, why aren't you speaking up? It was you who's been wanting to speak to the viscount all night. I even taught you all those nice techniques in case you got to!" She said in a stage whisper towards Ciel who tried composing himself.

"Techniques? Oh..." The viscount said in a sort of appreciation.

"The truth is, I'm already tired of dancing and eating..." Ciel said.

"Then I'll go see about those refreshments!" Ophelia said, hoping to get a smooth getaway.

"And I was so hoping to have you join us!" He said, "That is, if the robin was hinting towards more pleasurable amusements..."

Ophelia nearly laughed at how disgusted Ciel looked but instead gave a flirtatious wink, "Not this time, I'll leave you to it and won't say a thing to Angelina! You're a big girl now!" She said whilst backing away with a smile that seemed too fake even to her.

As soon as she turned away she felt a disgusting, heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A sickening sort of guilt crawled its way into her throat and she grimaced in distaste.

The urge to throw up appeared and a dull throbbing made itself known behind her eyes and in her temples. She paused in walking and stopped completely in middle of the crowds of socializing people. Goosebumps appeared all over, making the hairs on her arms stand up. The cold feeling quickly transitioned to an uncomfortable warmth, causing her to jerk back a little.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, ignoring the rude comments of people passing by and telling her to move. She was sure a server came by and asked if she was okay but she wasn't sure when he appeared or disappeared.

A dizzying flip flop of her stomach caused her to stagger forward and into somebody. She caught the strong scent of spices and looked up into cold brown eyes. A glare that could pierce through titanium stabbed at her and had her flinching back and away from him.

Despite the cold glare there was an air of amusement and superiority about him that made Ophelia scowl. He hadn't said or done anything to hint towards it but she was sure he was thinking of her as a child.  
"Refrain from causing too many problems, why don't you?" He said, his voice frustratingly familiar yet unfamiliar in so many ways. The idea of a double meaning was prominent in her head.

She growled and opened her mouth to make a sharp retort but blinked in surprise when she realized he was gone. Gone? He just... disappeared?

_'Wh-what?' _She questioned, releasing the tension in her shoulders and closing her mouth. She spun around, looking for the cold brown eyes again but didn't see anything. Her aching headache had lessened, leaving only a guilty nauseation in her gut and the feeling that she was missing something.

Sighing in confusion, she slowly walked forward and continued to subtly search for the strange man. A jittery, nervous feeling came over and her spine tingled as if someone was watching her.

Now that she thought about it, she'd been feeling a bit paranoid the entire night. Had someone been watching her?

_'It might be Sebastian doing check ups on everyone...' _She tried to tell herself, failing to find any reassurance in the thought.

_'It has to be that damn butler watching everyo-' _She paused in a fixed horror as she saw Sebastian smirking while nearly dragging Cassie around, holding two masks in his hand. The cabinet scene would be coming soon.

She tried to feel some sort of gladness out of her friend's blushing face and happy eyes. Ophelia saw her golden eyes swivel over to see her face. She wondered briefly why the warm happiness turned into a frozen horror.

She backed up and bumped into the food table. She turned around and slammed her hands on the table, trying to find some sort of support while she thought. The smell of food made her feel like throwing up.

The redhead shut her eyes tight and opened them quickly only to flinch back when she saw her own reflection in a nearly empty metal plate. The warped version of her face was even whiter than normal and the droops under her eyes looked more noticeable.

What scared her most was the way her eyes looked.

_'D-dead.'_

The music slowly came to a stop as a sharp stab of confusion came over her. She was missing something important. What was she missing? The slam of the cabinet against the floor made her jump backward in surprise and into yet another person.

"Are you okay?" A nice, somehow soothing voice asked her. This voice was familiar, but not like the last man. This voice made her feel happy. This voice was good.

She slowly reached down and grabbed the person's hand. Her eyes came in contact with a suit's sleeve and then pale skin. When she traced over the long, tapered fingers and the black nails she felt her eyes prickle and spun around, hugging the body.

The nauseation, the confusion, the headache, the missing feeling. They all went away as she embraced the tall, lean body of the Undertaker.

The redhead heard a quiet chuckle come from the Undertaker as she squeezed herself against him. She breathed in his scent like a drug and gripped onto the fabric of his suit. She looked up at him and saw his hair had been piled up into his usual top hat, his bangs still covering his grinning face.

"Take me home." She requested.

"Of course~" He said, his grin softening slightly.

The mortician had been watching Ophelia from around the room the entire night. The man she encountered bothered him, and the way she reacted to it was even more troubling.

He remembered feeling the pang of emotion he felt when he saw her dancing with that Italian man and when she hung around that butler. A bit of anger returned deep into his chest as he thought about the way the viscount had been looking at her.

He wanted to turn around, find him, and kill him for staring at the redhead the way he did. But one look down at Ophelia's tired, relieved face kept him smiling and heading towards the exit.

As soon as the cool, late summer air hit them, a sort of peace seemed to settle. Ophelia tried to ignore how much cleavage she was showing around the Undertaker. To any other guy she was fine but around the mortician it was embarrassing as hell.

As they approached a small carriage the Undertaker began to wonder if she would be mad that he'd been supervising her.

_'It could really go either way...' _He thought to himself with a frown.

"Anything particularly interesting happen~?" He asked, helping her sit up in the front with him.

Ophelia froze a little and frowned. The Undertaker felt a wave of upset come over him as he realized she might not even tell him.

"There was this weird-ass guy there that disappeared." She blurted out, surprising the Undertaker.

"What do you mean~?" He asked.

"I was feeling all sick and then I bumped into this guy. He glared at me like I just stabbed his mother and then disappeared after telling me I shouldn't fuck shit up." She said in a way that hinted towards the fact that it was pissing her off.

"Are you okay?" He said, glancing over at her frowning face.

She sighed and looked over at him with a smile, "Now I am."

His face felt hot and he swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry tongue. He smiled timidly and nodded.

"Good."

After several minutes of comfortable silence they came upon the Undertaker's parlor. With the Undertaker's help, Ophelia jumped off the carriage and the two walked inside.

The first thing Ophelia did was yawn widely and stretch out the entire length of her body. The Undertaker, who was facing the other way, turned around and caught her in a strangely provocative position.

Her arms were stretched up in the air and her head was tilted back. Her intake of air caused even more cleavage to form from what was already a considerably showy amount.

Her eyes were lidded and her cheeks were slightly wind-whipped from the carriage ride home.

"Fuck."

Ophelia instantly snapped out of her stretching and stared at him as if he'd just suggested they kill someone.

"What?" She asked.

"Hm? Nothing~" He replied, smiling and turning to go to the back room.

"D-did you just cuss?!" She asked incredulously.

"Not at all, kitten~" He called, his voice drifting away as the door shut behind him.

She stood frozen for a second before hiking up the skirt of her dress and stomping into the picture-less hallway.

Meanwhile, the Undertaker was in the only fixed bedroom with his hatted head pressed against the wall. He sighed and tried to calm himself down, chuckling a little at his own silliness.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he handle something as simple as a girl?

_'But she's more than that, isn't she?' _He thought.

Ophelia was from the future. She was wild, she was perverted, she was nothing like anything he'd known about women up until now. She gave the best reactions and he loved to see her smile and the way her lively eyes lit up. It was a nice change from all the dead things he surrounded himself with.

"Undertaker?" Ophelia called, her voice sounding small from down the hallway.

His breathing hitched and he clutched his chest, finding the suddenly fast _thump-thump _of his heart uncomfortable.

He leaned his back against the wall and tilted his head until it hit the surface of it. A few locks of hair fell away from his face, exposing his eye.

"Undertaker, where the hell did you go?" She called again, slightly louder.

He clutched his chest tighter and parted his lips, wanting to respond back to her. His tongue felt dry and his face was slightly flushed at the hundreds of inappropriate thoughts running through his head.

_'Curse my life of being a male.' _He thought humorlessly as that now familiar coiling sensation appeared in his lower abdomen. He tried not to think about the redheaded girl that was just down the hallway.

But all attempts were lost as the door was suddenly opened and Ophelia came through, looking confused.

"Unde-! Holy shit." She said, starting to call his name until she spotted his undone position against the wall.

She blushed a crimson shade and backed up a step, trying to keep her breathing regular. The Undertaker slowly lowered his head off the wall and slumped further backwards, covering his face with his bangs again.

The mortician had cast a single glance at the redhead. There was merely a moment of a shinigami green eye staring right into her in an almost animalistic way. It was as if his body was barely withstanding a raging beast.

With a loud exhale she took a timid step forward, "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds of no response she took another few steps forward, now within distance to reach out and touch him. There was a long moment of silence, save for a few harsh breaths from the Undertaker and material rustling as Ophelia fiddled with her dress.

She took another step forward and cupped the side of his face, trying to get him to face her.

"U-Undertaker, what's wr- fuck!" She cursed once again as the Undertaker spun her and slammed her back against the wall.

Her eyes widened in shock at the look on his face (or what she could see of it.) His normally insane smile expressed one of hunger, showing slightly sharper than normal canines. His wet, pink tongue peeked from out of his mouth and slowly slid across his lips.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her ear, making her freeze up.

"Nothing's wrong at all, kitten~" He whispered lowly, chuckling throatily and making goosebumps run all over Ophelia's body.

The redhead bit her lip and looked up at him as he pulled back slightly, making a slight moaning sound in the back of her throat.

The redhead slowly stood on tiptoe and pressed her face against his neck. He giggled softly at the warmth of her breath and grunted quietly when she opened her mouth and placed a long, wet kiss on the side of his neck.

She sucked at the skin softly, filling the room with the sound, and pressed her hand against his chest. He groaned and leaned her more closely into the wall, resting his hands on her hips.

The hand on his chest oh-so slowly started trailing down lower, and as it did she started kissing higher. She lapped smoothly against the underside of his jaw, making him moan out and squeeze her tightly.

"Hah... Undertaker..."

He grinned and traced his hands higher up.

"U-Undertaker..."

He used his fingernails to trace over the skin of her cleavage.

"Undertaker!"

She shouted suddenly and he fell backwards as he felt something thud against his chest.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. The ground beneath him seemed somehow comfortable and the weight on his chest shifted.

Ophelia's face came into his line of sight, peering down at him, but she looked different. The makeup that had painted her face was now gone, and her hair was brushed out of whatever style it'd been in.

He groaned and sat up, finding that he was laying in a bed.

"W-what happened~?" He asked, disoriented and bleary.

Ophelia sat up with him and rested her arms comfortably around his neck.

"Well after you cussed and ran away from me, I chased after you because I had no clue what was going on. Then I found you in here, leaned against the wall and passed out. I came and put you on the bed because you looked a little uncomfortable." She explained while he stared at her in disbelief.

"Then I decided I should get ready for bed since it's already pretty late. I borrowed one of your shirts if that's okay...?" She almost asked.

He looked down and realized that she was indeed wearing a black dress shirt of his. The man's face flushed at the amount of leg exposed, barely covering to her mid-thigh, and we was positive she wasn't wearing any thing under it.

"I'm wearing underwear you perverted bastard! Hell, you aren't portrayed nearly as sexually interested in the anime as you really are." She said, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

_'Unfortunately, I still can't find my bra... But I won't tell him that.' _She thought to herself with a mental frown.

The Undertaker chuckled slightly, "I wasn't nearly as perverted until you got here~!"

Ophelia snorted and rolled her eyes, "So what was your dream about?"

"How do you know if I was dreaming?" He asked, grinning slyly but secretly feeling very nervous.

"Well~ You moaned quite a few times and kept mumbling about a kitten..." She started.

"Sh~" He said, pressing a finger against her lips, "Go to sleep."

She frowned and narrowed her eyes before shrugging and digging herself under the blankets. The Undertaker got up and left the room to change into night clothes, making sure to wash his face with cold water and take care of any difficulties while in the bathroom.

He came back in the room wearing pajama bottoms and a button up pajama shirt. His fingers fumbled over the buttons as he walked towards the bed. He rested a knee on the mattress and tried hopelessly to button up the first button at the bottom.

Fortunately, this gave Ophelia a peek at his chest. She blushed bright red and tried to keep all downstairs emotions in check.

"Do you mind helping me~?" He asked with a concentrated frown.

Her head snapped up and she blushed again at the view. She nodded and crawled across the mattress towards him.

Ophelia took the two end pieces from him and paused for a moment, and evil plan forming in her mind. She let go of the shirt and grabbed the collar, quickly pulling the entire thing off his body.

He gasped, "K-kitten?"

She pushed him down and shut the bedside light off.

"Goodnight~!" She sung, snuggling into him and wrapping her arms around him.

He froze at the feeling of his skin against hers but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, flushing at the position but loving it at the same time

"Nightie night~"

**HA. I SCREWED YOU GUYS WITH A DREAM.**

**DID I FREAK YOU OUT? **

**X'D**

**I hope I did, if not ... sorry.**

**Next chapter is a Cassie chapter! It'll go more in depth with the whole viscount situation ;D WHAT WILL EMILIO THINK WHEN HE REALIZES OPHELIA IS GONE? **

**Calm down guys, this isn't just mindless fangirl-ism and near sex scenes. THIS IS GONNA HAVE A PLOT. So bear with me~!**

**I'd love to thank EVERYONE who's ever read, favorited, followed, or reviewed this story! I LURVE YOU :'D **

**REVIEW ME YO' OPINIONZ. YOU GUYS ARE MY HOMEWHORES. (citation needed :3)**

**I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO SOME OF MY GREAT, FRIENDLY FRIENDS!**

**- idnameafatcatlarry: Bitch, I will get you an Alois story one of these days! :') YOU JUST WATCH**

**- Nightwing1104: GURL. YOU BEEN DER FO' ME. X'3 YOU BEEN DER. I KNOW YOU. I FEEL YOU. *wink wink* If you know what I mean~**

**- MY OTHER FRIEND WHO ISN'T EXACTLY ON HERE BUT HAS AN ACCOUNT OR WHATEVER: You have blue hair and you fucking know who you are. KEEP BEING A LOVELY MOTHERFUCKER. I WOULD TAP THAT.**

**Sorry~! I felt like I needed to dedicate something...**

**I don't know...? **

**REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS!**

**Bye bye meow~ ;3**


	19. 19: To Perform Magic With the Devil

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait! Here's chapter NINETEEN. Holy fuck! Look how long this piece of shit has dragged on!**

**I've been hearing a lot about you guys loving my author's notes and it makes me feel all cool because this stuff is me writing me and not writing for a character...**

**MY GOD YOU MAKE MY HEART HAPPY. :'D**

**Our anime guest of the day iiiisssss...**

**William! Will-darling, talk! C'mon you Silly-Willy!**

**William: ...**

**Me: ...**

**William: ...**

**Me: ... Oh look! Hur, hur, hur! I'm William! *jazz hands* I'm in love with Grell and I-**

**William: *slaps hand over mouth***

**Me: ...**

**William: ... Overtime**

**Me: fuck. **

**Chapter Nineteen **

**To Perform Magic With the Devil**

A pink flash of hair bobbed up and down as Cassie tried to look over the crowd of people for just a glimpse of Sebastian, Ciel, or Ophelia.

"The hell are you doing?" Aliseea asked, eying her strangely.

Cassie sighed and slumped, turning towards the amber-eyed teenager, "I'm trying to find them. Ophelia told me to come babysit you."

"What?! I do _not _need babysitting! I swear I'll take that midget's red hair and swing her straight into one of her boyfriend's coffins if -!"

"They're together?" Cassie asked, turning to look at Aliseea.

"Yes! Wait, no... Maybe...?" She said, frowning.

"That narrows it down, doesn't it?" Cassie said sarcastically.

Aliseea scowled as the older girl turned around with a roll of her eyes.

"Where's _your_ boyfriend?" The teen asked, smirking at Cassie's immediate reaction.

The pink haired girl choked on her own spit and flushed, a humiliated and furious glint in her eye as she turned slowly towards Aliseea.

"If you're insinuating that I am Miss Cassandra's _'boyfriend'_ then I would say you're mistaken by her expression." A male voice said from behind Cassie.

Aliseea paled and scratched the back of her head whilst nervously laughing. Cassie might've laughed at the younger girl's uncomfortableness if she wasn't already five feet away from the two with a terrified and embarrassed look on her face as she registered Sebastian's presence.

"Sebastian!" Cassie said in an uncomfortable greeting.

"Miss Cassandra, how has your evening gone so far? I apologize for not doing well to play my role as your lover." He said politely.

"Oh that's right! You guys are supposed to be all lovey towards each other!" Aliseea said, "Well, c'mon. Give me a demonstration."

"What?!" Cassie shrieked, attracting a few startled glances from the crowd.

"Well I need to see how believable you two will be, I'm not sure I'm entirely confident in your acting skills..." Aliseea said with an innocent sigh and a hellish smirk.

"Miss Al- I mean, Mister Alexander may have a -"

"Oh shut up. I know you just want to see me fail horribly." Cassie said grumpily.

Sebastian pouted slightly before giving a defeated sigh and a smirk, "That may be, but it's a valid point. The young master is now in the midst of his investigation and until he summons me to his side we must appear to, in fact, be real lovers."

Aliseea held a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing at the way Cassie murderously glared at the butler.

"... Fine." She muttered sulkily, "What do you suppose we act out?"

Aliseea grinned, "I'll be a random person asking about your relationship. That way if anyone overhears they'll just assume it's any other conversation." She said, whispering the last part.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surprised that the teen would think so cleverly of the situation. He had to admit that he underestimated her and easily mistook her for a hardheaded girl with a loud mouth.

The teen gave him a look as if she knew what he was thinking about but soon smiled politely and bowed like the gentleman she looked to be.

"Good evening, I'm Alexander ... uh... Sutcliff." She introduced.

Sebastian almost snorted rudely at her use of the butler's last name, "Good evening to you, Mr. Sutcliff, how a-"

"Please. Mr. Sutcliff is my father, call me Alexander." Aliseea interrupted.

Sebastian and Cassie sweat-dropped.

"I've always wanted to say that!" She said, giggling childishly before coughing awkwardly at their irked faces.

Sebastian sighed, "_Alexander, _I am Sebastian Michaelis and this is my fiancée, Cassandra Douglas." He introduced before grabbing Cassie's waist and pulling her relatively closer to him.

She blushed and nodded, "Very nice to meet you, Alexander."

"Cut!" Aliseea called, "I liked it. Sebastian, you did great with grabbing her. Cassie, the whole blushing thing could easily be taken for young love. But the both of you seem so dull when compared to my acting. Let's go over something else!"

Cassie and Sebastian sweat-dropped once again at her last quip.

"Aliseea, I really think that we're oka -"

"Now, Sebastian. Simply act as if she's your lover and you're not talking to anyone. Imagine that I'm across the room and looking over at you two. How would you act in order to keep up the facade?" Aliseea cut off Cassie, making her eyebrow twitch in frustration.

Sebastian thought for a moment before smirking and pulling Cassie even closer to him, firmly gripping her waist and looking down at her.

"Well, I'd have to make some sort of possessive contact in order to show she belongs to me..." He started.

He then grabbed a wavy curl that was loose from the bun on her head, nicely framing her face. The butler gently twirled his finger around the lock of hair and smirked at how wide her eyes grew.

"I'd also make small gestures as such to show that despite my possessive hold, she is much more than a possession to me..."

Aliseea watched in interest at the two, as if she were watching an anime in itself. The teen's jaw was slack and she held tightly onto the walking stick she'd been given, anticipating what was to come.

"Then..." He said, leaning down to her level and resting his lips close to her ear, "I'd maybe pretend to exchange a personal conversation with her..." Cassie flushed bright red at how close his lips were to her skin.

"I might even go so far as too -"

"Stop! That's far enough!" Cassie said, backing away from him when his lips came even closer to her ear.

"Aw... It was just getting good!" Aliseea pouted, crossing her arms.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked at the pink haired girl, who in return childishly looked away with a red face.

"Hey guys, it looks like Lizzy's about to make a move..." Aliseea spoke up, looking at Lizzy who was impatiently jumping on the balls of her heels and waiting for the music to stop.

Sebastian smiled politely and held out two masks from nowhere, "Miss Cassandra, if you'll follow me..." He said, offering his free hand to her.

Aliseea frowned, "Hey! What about -!"

"Oh my god, is that Claude?" Cassie asked, faking surprise and pointing somewhere into the crowd.

"That little shit, what is he doing here?! I swear I'll heat his butt!"

"...What?" Sebastian asked, glancing between the two of them strangely.

"Gah! I meant beat him up! Fuck! How did that even happen?!" Aliseea growled to herself while Cassie tried not to laugh.

"Who is this Clau -?"

"Let's go now, the music's gonna end soon!" Cassie interrupted, looking over at the distracted Aliseea who was now cursing herself out for screwing up the words.

Sebastian frowned but nodded, taking her hand and leading her forward. For a moment, there seemed to be a switch in temperature of the room.

_'About ten degrees cooler for 3 seconds...' _He thought to himself, gazing around for any source of the change. He just about gave up when suddenly the music stopped and Cassie gasped.

Sebastian looked down and saw her gazing in horror at something. Cassie's jaw dropped and shivers raced down her spine as she saw Ophelia with almost the exact same expression she'd had in her dream.

What was this even about? Why had Cassie been haunted by such a silly experience? Why was she seeing the same thing now?

"...iss Cassandra? Miss Cassandra...? Cassie."

"The hell? Don't say Cassie, it's weird coming from you." She admitted, looking at him with a freaked out look on her face.

He smiled tightly with a vein in his forehead, "Weren't you the one who was complaining about me calling you Miss Cassandra?"

"Sh... We have to go now." Cassie said, turning to glance back towards Ophelia only to see her being hugged by a man with a top hat and long black nails.

_'Undertaker?' _Cassie wondered why he was here. It didn't exactly seem like his scene, maybe she should go check...

"I'll have to pick you up for a quick moment, Miss Cassandra." Sebastian said, looking down at her with a barely concerned face.

"Oh, okay. Wait, what?!"

The next thing she knew the world seemed to be going by super fast around her. She vaguely noticed that Sebastian was holding her with one arm and suddenly pulling a cabinet behind him in another.

The blur of the room had transitioned into hallways and then back into the room again. She felt her stomach drop as they were, without warning, high above the crowd of people and then dropping towards them at unimaginable speeds.

Sebastian's grip around her tightened - making her face turn bright red - and the sound of the wooden cabinet hitting the marble floor made a large _SMACK._

The crowd became silent, save for a few gasps of surprise. Expressions of confusion were on the faces of everyone as Sebastian walked forward gracefully. It took a while for Cassie to realize that the mask had somehow appeared on her face.

"The ball is at its peak, so at this time may all the gentlemen and ladies watch the magic performance I do with this cupboard!" He called loudly with a never-changing smile of charm on his face.

"That gentleman. Can you assist me?" He said, pointing to Lau.

"Me? Why of course." He said, smiling mischievously and walking forward.

"This is an ordinary cupboard. I will now enter it." Sebastian explained.

Cassie half noticed Ciel speaking with the Viscount but was mostly focused on Sebastian.

"After I go into the cupboard, tie me up tightly with the chains provided by my lovely assistant." He said, suddenly gesturing towards Cassie.

She looked at him with confused eyes before noticing that she was, in fact, holding a rather heavy set of chains.

_'Now when the hell did he have time to plan all of this...?'_

Lau walked towards her, taking the chains out of her arms and grinning wider as he turned back to Sebastian.

"And then these swords will be used to pierce this cupboard!" He said dramatically, grabbing a sword and pointing it at the cupboard as if challenging it to a duel.

"After you do this, I shall come out alive for all to see. There is no trick or trap in this. Please watch the rare magic performance!" He said, smirking towards Cassie.

He entered the cupboard and Cassie helped Lau wrap the chains around it. Once done she backed away and headed towards the neat arrangement of blades.

Cassie picked up the swords in her arms and stood off a good distance from the cupboard. Lau grabbed the sword Sebastian had been pointing with and frowned to himself.

"Well, I won't hold back..." He mumbled to himself before launching himself in the air and stabbing the blade into the top of the cupboard.

The crowd gasped and roared in surprise, Cassie merely frowned a little and wondered how much pain the butler could feel from it.

Lau quickly went from the cabinet to her, grabbing swords from her arms as he went until finally she was holding a single blade by its hilt. He grabbed it and firmly stabbed it into the wood, making it creak a little.

"Like this!" Lau announced, not showing any sign of exertion.

The crowd continued freaking out before Cassie cleared her throat, "Shall we see if he's alright?" She shouted, making the first few rows of people calm down. Eventually the entire crowd was silent.

Cassie gave a glance to Lau, who was knowingly smiling although she knew he wasn't even sure if the butler was alive himself. She undid the chains and slowly opened the doors. A few flinched back, expecting a show of gore but instead gasped.

Sebastian smiled and stepped out of the cupboard, grabbing Cassie's hand and bowing lightly.

The crowd suddenly erupted into applause, shouting out astonished exclamations and asking how he did it. Madam Red walked up to the three and clapped her hands together.

"That was quite impressive, Sebastian!" She exclaimed.

"Really! And it was like a mountain of needles too!" Lau added.

Sebastian gently pushed up his glasses and let go of Cassie's hand, instead wrapping an arm around her waist. He rubbed his head with his free hand and frowned a little.

"Even I thought it was a little painful... I did not expect for you to aim for my head so quickly!"

"What sort of trap was there then?" Lau asked with a thoughtless smile.

"You just shoved all those swords in there without a thought?!" Madam Red yelled.

"Did I not say so before? This is not a game, and there are no traps... That's all there is to it." He said, slyly glancing to the two nobles.

The butler then led Cassie through the crowd, politely sidestepping any amazed onlookers. The two had taken their masks off by now and were blending with the crowd. Cassie looked around for Ciel, realizing he was already gone. She also couldn't help but search around for Ophelia, who seemed to have disappeared, and Aliseea, who was supposed to stay with Madam Red and Lau.

Cassie made it her first priority to look for Aliseea, thinking she might get sucked into an unexpected engagement or be carted off by someone. Sebastian stayed silent as her head bobbed back and forth, looking for the amber-eyed girl. His grip on her waist hadn't loosened and he would occasionally rub his thumb over her side, giving her tingles.

She was half-tempted to ask him why or tell him to stop but knew she would only get a smirk and a devious response.

"...y god! For the last time I have no clue where she is!" An exasperated voice groaned. Cassie instantly recognized it as Aliseea's and walked in the direction of the sound.

"Please! Have you at least seen her? She's real short, has red hair, and is wearing a black dress." A somewhat accented voice spoke.

Cassie approached Aliseea and saw her frowning at a tall man who looked to be of Hispanic heritage, explaining the accent.

"Look, even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you! You could be some pervert!" She said, glaring defiantly into his olive green eyes.

The man's eyebrows shot up, "No, no! I swear! We're friends with Miss Ophelia!"

A shorter Italian man, identical to the first nodded in confirmation, "Yes! She's the one married to the man with silver hair!"

"Married?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Nando, you idiot! They're engaged!" the first man said to the second, seemingly named Nando.

"Engaged?!" She squeaked.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Sebastian asked, calming down the entire chaos-ridden group.

"Sorry, sir. I'm Emilio and this is my brother, Ferdinando." The tallest one with green eyes explained, rubbing his temple, "I found our friend Ophelia and told her to meet me after she was done talking with her friend but they've both disappeared..."

"... I just saw her over by the food table but I think she's left." Cassie said, looking to Sebastian for reassurance.

The butler nodded to the girl, "Miss Ophelia is no longer in the building."

A bucket of emotions seemed to pour onto her. Fear. Worry. Confusion. But before she could register much she remembered that just because they were in another place didn't mean Ophelia's behavior would change.

The younger girl would often detach from the crowd and go to her own little place where _she _could be happy. She could be kind of selfish in that way, but it was her way of dealing with stress.

_'Plus... I'm nearly positive that was the Undertaker back there...' _Her mind was put at ease before she noticeably gasped.

"Miss Cassandra?" Sebastian said, peering down at her.

_'I'm not sure if this is the anime or the manga...' _She thought._ 'What if he...? No.' _Cassie shook her head to herself. The Undertaker and Ophelia got along so well, the actions of the mortician around her seemed so genuine. It wasn't what Cassie had been expecting from the insane man.

She always thought of him as a static character, but he really seemed to open up to her redheaded friend.

"She left?" Nando asked, pouting.

Cassie nodded, "Yes, her fiancé came and picked her up. She wasn't feeling so well." She said, fibbing from what she knew and had just been told.

Sebastian stared at her in surprise, not aware that the naïve girl was capable of uttering even a white lie.

"Oh... Well... You know her, right? Could you tell her to contact us at the De Luca residence in London? We should be there until school starts up again." Emilio asked, patting the arm of a disheartened Nando.

Cassie nodded, "Of course, I'll tell her the next time I see her."

"That's wonderful! Thank you so much! Your hair is rather lovely by the way, I would really love -" Nando started before Emilio placed a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough proposals for now, Nando." Emilio said in exasperation.

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows at the two but looked away when Sebastian rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Cassandra, the Young Master is -"

"Let's go." She said in understanding, "Aliseea, find Lau and Madam Red, go home with them."

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Aliseea asked.

"Who's Aliseea? I thought you said your name was Alexander..." Nando started, fluttering around the teen. Their voices faded out as once again, Cassie was whisked up by Sebastian and sent rocketing above the crowd.

There was a moment of bright light whizzing by and then sudden darkness. She was quickly placed on the ground and not a moment later, screams of fright and pain could be heard.

"Really... Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You thought if I'd come at your bidding you could be so careless?" Sebastian said towards his master. Cassie saw Ciel in what looked like an overly large birdcage, his hands bound and an unamused expression on his face.

"As long as I have the contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" The boy said.

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment and opened up the cage, "Well, of course..." He said with a devilish grin, "I will follow you wherever you go until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered to pieces I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. I'm not lying, not like those humans."

"Good then..." Ciel said quietly as Sebastian undid his cuffs, "Only you cannot lie to me, absolutely!"

"Yes, my master."

"...Okay."

Cassie stood back and silently watched the entire thing, frowning at the relationship between the two.

"I've already called the police, they should be getting here soon." Sebastian informed his master.

"Then we should not dwell in this place any longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time." Ciel said with a sigh.

Sebastian chuckled, "Your current state... you are even more like... 'My Lady.'"

Ciel scowled and brushed him off, "Anyhow! The incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved. How disappointing... Oh, Cassie. I didn't see you there."

"Hm?" She sounded, looking up in surprise.

"I'm glad you're here. I'm not sure how you'd hold up with Madam Red and Lau." Ciel said.

Cassie frowned at the thought when suddenly a jostling sound could be heard from what seemed like inside the walls.

"Looks like the police are here already!" Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked, lifting up both Ciel and Cassie into his arms.

"Wha?!" Ciel exclaimed. Cassie stayed composed, used to it by now.

"Then we shall leave." the butler said before jumping out the window and onto the roof below.

**GAHH. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE.**

**To that one person that I'm forgetting the name of... RedLicoriceMoustache! YOU! X3 Sorry for not responding to this earlier but I was gonna put it in an author's note so EVERYONE would know and I kept forgetting ^_^' Sorry...**

**Anyways, she asked little ole' me why Pluto was in the story before the Jack the Ripper arc! What a smart little eye you got there my sexy detective ;D **

*****SPOILERS FOR MANGA AND ANIME IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE FIRST SEASON*****

**To be honest I FUCKING HATE THE HOUNDSWORTH ARC but I also FUCKING LOVE PLUTO. :3 So because I'm a selfish little shit I'm taking out the Houndsworth Arc...? I'm going to convert this mostly to the mangaverse with the exception of Undertaker being a sexy ass villain ;) **

**Because you guys will WTF if I don't explain this, I MIGHT change it so that Ashela (term taken by idnameafatcatlarry) is doing all the manga shit. But I'm against it because I know some of you guys haven't read the manga D: I MIGHT do the whole Ash/Angela ending like in the anime but I'm going to definitely take out the Houndsworth arc because I'd just be miserable writing it and my feelings go into my writing making it all blah. D;**

*****SPOILER OVER*****

**By the way guys! My head is completely red! I went to the goddamn salon and I fucking bleached the shit out of it and then dyed it red. Believe me, I cannot stop doing the shinigami handsign XD**

**Kure demo shitsuji DEATH~! **

**I'm still a butler for DEATH~!**

**A reaper to DIE for~!**

**I feel as if I could bear your children!**

**OH BASSY~!**

**Okay I'm done ;) **

**I've started to write stuff involving this story on my profile, basically just updates on what's going on :3 You don't have to read them, I won't make you :D But if you want to know, it's there!**

**THANKS FOR 160 REVIEWS! WTF! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOUR SEXY SELF BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'VE SOLD MY VIRGINITY TO THE UNDERTAKER! YOU COME A CLOSE FOURTH! **

**... Yeah, there's also Grell and I kinda got into trouble with some people so... Fourth :3 That's enough, right? It's a close fourth so... yeah...**

**REVIEW~!**


	20. 20: Pancakes With A Side of Pleasure

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT THIS IS COMING OUT ON A SATURDAY?**

**ur mum ;)**

**LOLNOPE IT'S ME.**

**Here's chapter 20~! If you've seen the title then I hope you've imagined a few dirty things! GOOD. THAT'S WHAT I EXPECT FROM YOU PERVS~!**

**I hope you enjoy just how perverted Undertaker can get and just how many times Ophelia can blush before biting someone :3**

**Ciel: WTF.**

**Me: You enjoy it~**

**Ciel: WTF.**

**Me: Shhh~ Get in the van.**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Pancakes With A Side of Pleasure**

A grayish sort of light was what woke her up. She blearily opened her eyes and found the source of the disturbance. A window with a thin, grey curtain over it, allowing in light but not too much.

She sighed and dropped her head back down, snuggling into her pillow. The redhead closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The scent of soap, sawdust, tea leaves, and cinnamon invaded her nose, a nice mixture that had her pressing her face right into her pillow despite common sense.

Ophelia nearly jumped back in surprise when she realized her pillow was breathing. With unfocused eyes open wide, she stared straight at the lean, pale torso of none other than the Undertaker. A large scar was etched into his skin, from his collar bone to his opposite hip.

The gray light gave his pale skin a ghostly look to it. His long hair was like a curtain over his body, seeming to glow in the light. She blushed as she stared at how beautiful he looked. His face was calm and peaceful as he breathed deeply in his sleep. His bangs had shifted, leaving one closed eye bare to the world.

The two were in the oddest of positions. His arm was slung around her waist, keeping her close to him by the small of her back. Her own arms were cozied to her chest, which was right next to his. His other arm was snaked underneath her, keeping her in a sideways hug and smushed against him.

Her leg was folded over his hip, his legs tangled into the mix. Her face was nearly nestled into his neck, his chin resting on top of her head. Her face felt hot and her heart began beating much too fast for her liking.

She gave another glance at the Undertaker before burying her face in his chest again and wrapping an arm around his bare shoulder.

"Mmm..."

Ophelia froze as a low groaning sound came from the Undertaker. She could feel the sound vibrate from him and to her, making her shiver. The mortician inhaled deeply and shifted the arm on top of her, lifting her nightshirt all the way up to her ribs.

Without meaning to, a squeak escaped her lips at the feeling of his fingers on her bare skin. She looked down at his hand and saw his hand clutched onto the curve of her waist.

A frown etched itself on her face before she swiveled her head back around to see a large smile on the Undertaker.

"You're a perv." Ophelia said bluntly.

The Undertaker squeezed his eyes shut before tiredly laughing and pulling her closer to him. She rolled her eyes and flushed as she saw the uncovered eye gazing down at her. He really did have beautiful eyes.

"Hmm... So this game. We're still playing it~?" He asked, gazing at her and rubbing his thumb against her bare skin.

It took a while for Ophelia to process what he'd said but once she did the reaction was immediate. Her eyes widened and she started to scoot away from the Undertaker only to have him pull her back and roll on top of her, leaving her immobile.

"Uuuundertakerrrrr!" She whined, struggling beneath him and trying not to blush uncontrollably.

"Yes, kitten~?" He said, grinning down at her.

"Shh! Don't try to play this off as some innocent thing! I know you're a pervert because _I'm _a pervert. Pervs know pervs when they see them and right now I'm seeing more than enough of you to know!" She whisper-yelled while trying not to look at the chest placed directly in front of her face.

"Well then what do you think I'm going to do~?" He asked, grinning largely.

Ophelia's face turned bright red at all the things that went through her mind, making the Undertaker giggle.

_'The Undertaker roughly slid his tongue into her mouth as she gripped onto his hair and whimpered in surprise...'_

_'He slowly rolled his hips into her, grinning before sucking, nibbling, and kissing along her neck...'_

_'Her shirt was torn all the way off, exposing her bare chest. He leaned down and ...'_

"Now what's the little kitten thinking about that's got her face so red~?" the Undertaker's voice suddenly cut through her perverse haze of thoughts, making her jump.

"N-nothing! Now get off of me!" She ordered, squirming under his body.

He chuckled and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing her in and making her shiver. His arms slid under her and the provocative position turned into a warm embrace.

_'How does one even do that...?' _She thought to herself, wondering how he could switch from perverted to adorable in a second.

Sighing, Ophelia wrapped her arms around him and hugged back, unsure as to what was going on with the cuddly Undertaker.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" He asked.

Ophelia nodded, "Yeah, I met a new friend of Cassie's and my boobs got to look super good in that dress."

"I agree~ Ow!"

He yelped as Ophelia smacked him upside the head.

"What? It's true, you looked quite ravishing last night~" He said, his face shifted and rested uncomfortably close to her boobs.

"Psh, shut up." Ophelia said, "What'd you do yesterday?"

He exhaled loudly and propped his chin up below her collarbone, "Nothing in particular... I cleaned up the madam,had her all nicely finished by sunset. I also made a few plans~"

Ophelia raised an eyebrow, "What plans?" She asked, her eyes following her as he lifted himself up with his arms to lean closer to her face.

"Why, plans for when I win of course~" He said quietly with a wicked smirk on his face.

Once again, Ophelia questioned his mood swings and tried to squirm away.

His hands kept her still by grabbing onto her exposed waist, pinning her to the bed. He ducked down and used his nose to continue lifting up her shirt which was already above her navel.

She squeaked and pushed his face away once he nudged the shirt through the crevice of her breasts, making him giggle. She continued batting at his chest, not knowing why she was so embarrassed. It wasn't like she was a slut that would take this with a smile.

Of course she had sexual thoughts about the Undertaker at least five times a day but she still wasn't familiar with his real self enough.

The Undertaker did nothing to stop her from pushing him away but once she started to pull her shirt down again he leaped into action. He pressed his hips against hers to keep her pinned and grabbed her arms and held them away from her body on either side of her.

He smiled and bit his lower lip with his upper teeth in order to keep from laughing. By now, Ophelia had begun to feel a steady pulse in between her legs and knew this was the wrong time to be her usually horny self.

_'I'm going to dry hump him like a dog... wait what. What. Psh... no. Stop it. Stop thinking these things! I'm going to fuck him senseless. Shit.' _Contradicting thoughts flew through her head. Her mind was battling with her sexual drive.

And if anyone knew Ophelia... well... It was obvious what was going to win if this went on too long.

The Undertaker lifted both of her hands above her head and grabbed her wrists with one hand, using the other to poke her nose.

He giggled quietly before cocking his head to the side, "Is everything okay, kitten~?"

Ophelia glared, "How are you this sexually active in the morning? You were seriously asleep five minutes ago and now you're practically straddling me." She said with a huff.

"Hmm... Maybe it's just that time of the year?" He suggested.

"That's spring, bonehead." She said with an unamused pout.

"Bonehead~? How harsh!" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, _I _thought it was quite clever. Get it...? Because you're a mortician and, like, skeletons and stuff...?" She suggested, realizing it was too early for her to be making jokes.

He smiled and laughed, "Ah~ I see... Well, maybe I was drugged in my sleep?"

"I doubt that, a trespasser would take one step in the parlor, see all the coffins and hightail out of there if they had any sense of foreshadowing. Even so, if someone did come in her and try to drug you I'd beat their ass." She said nonchalantly.

"So you'd protect me~? Hehehee..." He asked.

She blushed and looked away stubbornly, "N-no, I just wouldn't want you to be all loopy in the morning. Like you are now."

"Oh, I see~" He said, patronizing her, "Well maybe it's just because of you~" He suggested, his voice dropping to one that oozed suggestiveness.

She felt a blush appear on her cheeks, "Wh-What...?"

He giggled and used his free hand to slowly run his hand up and down her exposed torso. She noticeably shivered, making the Undertaker smile in satisfaction. Once his hand started inching upwards more, her calm expression turned into one of caution.

"Undertaker what are you -? U-Undertaker!" She exclaimed once he unbuttoned the top button of the shirt.

"Yes~?"

"What are you doing?!" She asked, hating to think about how prudish she must sound.

"Well, last night I had the pleasure of you doing this to me~ I thought I could simply... hm... return the favor!" He explained, a large grin on his face

"You little sex-driven monkey! It doesn't work the same way!I have boobs! Breasts! Lady parts!" She exclaimed as he smiled and unbuttoned the second button.

"If I'm a sex-driven monkey, you're a sex-driven kitten~ You didn't think you could tease me so much and expect me to let you off the hook so easily, did you?" He asked, dragging his nail across her skin.

"Boobs!" She said, as if it would explain everything.

"I'm well aware, but that won't stop me~!" He said almost joyously.

The third button of the shirt popped open, the rounds of her breasts were now easily seen, an angry flush was a bright red warning sign on her face.

"I will bite your nose off." She growled, "Stop it!"

"Aw~ A kitten who doesn't liked to be teased..." He said, lowering his face down to the crevice in between the covered mounds on her chest.

An embarrassed scowl appeared on her face, "Undertaker, I will seriously bite your nose off."

"Hmm... okay~" He said absentmindedly, his free hand softly tracing the outline of her breasts with a wicked grin on his face.

"Undertaker!" She snarled out.

His head bobbed up, his hair flying out of her face. She saw her chance and lunged her neck forward, aiming to bite at his nose like she promised she would. But she saw her mistake as soon as she started.

Almost as if in slow motion, her teeth slowly flew towards his mouth. He gazed at her in surprise, his bright green eyes wide in shock. Her teeth were, without warning, hooked onto his bottom lip. Their lips were touching and she could feel his hot breath wash over her face as a blush appeared heavily there.

The Undertaker's face felt hot and the two pulled away from each other in surprise.

"Wh-why did you do that...?" Undertaker asked weakly, still staring at her in complete surprise.

"I didn't mean to! You moved, I was going to bite your nose! P-plus, why are you embarrassed by this?! Two seconds ago you were near raping me and now you're all -"

"I'm sorry..." He interrupted, "I just thought that since you did stuff to me it was okay for me to do it to you... I didn't expect us to ..." He trailed off, his face bright red and his voice rather quiet.

Ophelia swore her face was entirely red at the moment. She held her hands to her chest and held an unsure expression on her face. She made split second decision and kissed him on the cheek, getting up and walking out of the room with her hand to her lips.

Why did she feel like smiling?

_'For some reason, I want to turn around and do that again...' _She thought with a blush.

Without realizing it, she'd entered the kitchen. An idea dawned on her and she quickly got out several ingredients to get her mind off of things.

Meanwhile, the Undertaker was laying down on the bed, staring up at nothing. He frowned to himself and occasionally poked at his lips with his fingers. The red on his face had yet to recede and a warm sort of feeling had taken him over.

A sigh escaped him and he rested his hand on his bare chest, trying to wrap his head around what was going on with him. He really needed to get a grip on his feelings. This whole game thing had changed in a way that was to be expected. The advances made were taken to heart and the reactions given were key points.

It seemed the two had been constantly pushing and pulling away. Touching the fire before realizing what they'd done. He... wanted to kiss her. But it was the kind of want in which he didn't know if he really wanted it.

His male tendencies were telling him that he wanted to throw her against a wall and claim her. But, was it just his hormones? Just short spurts of lust dying out into embarrassing moments the two didn't know how to deal with?

There was a game inside this game they were playing. Initially it had been who would win, Ophelia or Undertaker. But now it was more like who would win, lust or reality? It was obvious that this couldn't go on for too long. It would wreck whatever awkward relationship they'd gotten themselves into.

The smell of something sweet wafted through the air, distracting him from his thoughts. He furrowed his eyebrows and got up, goosebumps running down his spine from being shirtless on a cool, early autumn morning. His hair once again fell over his eyes naturally, obstructing them from view. He followed the scent, happening upon the kitchen.

With a curious pout he entered and was surprised to see Ophelia furiously stirring at something whilst something fried on a pan above the stove. The ingredients that were set off to the side were those similar to what one would use to make pancakes, but off to the side was baking powder.

He noticed that the pancakes already on a plate were more cake-like than the type he'd seen, which resembled a crêpe. He raised an eyebrow and walked completely through the kitchen.

For a while he observed Ophelia, his nightshirt still fitted on her like a dress. He couldn't help but stare at the length of her ivory white legs, his face becoming hot despite the fact he should be used to it by now.

"U-Undertaker! Holy fuck!" Ophelia exclaimed, gasping in surprise.

He jumped a little at her outburst and backed into the wall, "Yes, kitten~?"

"You scared the shit out of me!" She explained, calming down her breathing before slowly stirring at the batter again.

"Sorry, m'dear~" He said, smiling at her reaction and walking over to her.

"I'm making pancakes, I was hungry..." She said, grabbing a spatula and flipping the pancake off the pan and onto the plate before pouring more of the mixture onto it.

He frowned and poked lightly at one of the finished pancakes, finding that it did indeed seem like a cake.

"If you put a raising agent in it, they're more fluffy." She explained with an amused grin.

He pulled his hand away and nodded in quiet understanding, "I've never heard of it done that way..."  
"I think it might be American. Or just future stuff, ya know?" She asked, grabbing a piece off of a finished pancake and eating it, "But for the 19th century I'm pretty sure it's just American."

"I see..."

Ophelia poured the rest of the mixture into the pan after flipping the one already in there out. She began to set up plates, most of which were chipped and had dull paint. She set the pancakes on the plate, buttered them, and cut them up.

He watched absently as she chopped up a few fruits and set them to the side of the breakfast food. She poured tea into two beakers and placed them at the rickety wooden table off to the side.

"Sit down," she ordered, pointing towards one of the three mismatched chairs.

He did as told with no complaint and watched in surprise as she served him the food before setting her own plate down and sitting across from him.

She began eating, getting about one-fourth of the way through her plate before glancing up at the unmoving Undertaker.

"Eat," she ordered once again, smiling a little.

"Hmm~? Oh, yes!" He fumbled a little with the fork before beginning to eat.

Ophelia giggled and continued eating, wondering just how screwed up their relationship would get.

**How was it~?**

**I kind of just... winged it.**

**Yup. SORRY. IT'S A BIT OOC BUT I NEEDED IT TO BE. FUCK.**

**Sorry this is so late! I was distracted by ****_FINISHING ATTACK ON TITAN_****. I also happened to start Angel Beats which is sad as fuck and I respect Iwasawa way too much right now :'D BUT MOVING ON~ **

**I was also distracted by the new chapter in the Kuroshitsuji manga! If you avid readers of the manga haven't read it yet GO READ IT. MY LITTLE YANA IS OPENING UP A NEW ARC AND IT SEEMS FABULOUS~!**

**A hint: Old folk lore is tied into it a little~ **

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this epic pervy breakdown! I sure did ;D**

**I'm probably gonna spend the rest of the day hanging out with two of my best friends in the world, drinking Mtn. Dew, making iced tea, and watching anime~! **

*********_READ THIS SHIT_*********

**I'm gonna be messing around with making a new cover for Of Passion and Perversion! If you feel like you're up to the challenge of capturing this perved-out piece of shit in a picture then PLEASE send some of your personal artworks to my email (can be found somewhere at the bottom of my profile page :3) ARIGATO.**

*********_STOP READING THIS_**** SHIT*****

**Okay~ I'm gonna go now**

**idnameafatcatlarry: k. lol. omg. wtf. #swag. #yolo. #gurl. #GIVEMEMYFUCKINGYURILEMON**

**Nightwing1104: I want to hug you all the time. YOU ARE THE GRAYSTRIPE TO MY FIRESTAR. **

**Casa-chan: I want to pour syrup on you and lick it off. I want to have a threeway with you and Grell. I want to have a heartfelt conversation with you in a room full of cats. CALL ME~**

**THERE ARE PROBABLY MORE PEOPLE I WANT TO TALK TO BUT I'M FORGETTING RIGHT NOW SO BYE I LOVE ALL OF YOU EQUALLY DON'T WORRY~!**

**REVIEW~**


End file.
